What Did I Do?
by Ambkeb
Summary: Bella and Edward share a wonderful night together, but lots of drama unfolds because of that night. Bella gets pregnant and Edward realizes that his long term relationship isn't as great as he thought it was. Not your typical Bella gets pregnant story! AH
1. Chapter 1

** A new story! **

**Heres a quick little description of this story. You may be a little tired of 'Bella gets pregnant from a one night stand with Edward' type stories, but let me assure you that this isn't like most others. Yes, they have one a night stand and yes she gets pregnant. But there are lots of little problems that arise between them. They have lots of hurdles to over come. **

**With that, I want to thank my Beta, TheOtherBella, for being my beta. She truly is amazing so be sure to check her stories out.**

**Also, I started a post on Twilighted forum. So go and check that out!!!  
**

**And the last thing I want to say before you all go on to read the story....I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

There are times in a persons life where they think that life couldn't possibly get any better. Those times for me are when I come home from work and walk through my front door. It is usually the first time that day that I am able to see my beautiful fiancé awake. It is also usually the only time during the day that I am able to relax. Today was no different.

Tanya strolled into the living room staring at me with her gorgeous smile. As I envelope her into a tight hug I feel all the stress and worries of the day leave my body.

My fiancé is one of the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on. Her long, dark, strawberry blonde hair was so soft it belonged on a baby's head. She had these big blue eyes that make me want to fall into them and never come out. And her body, oh man, her body. She worked hard to keep her body in the shape it was. But man was it perfect. Tight, toned, and always leaving me feeling like I could cream in my pants just by looking at her.

"Hey baby." I sighed into her hair.

"I'm glad your home Eddie. Why don't you go take a shower and get dressed. Rose is coming over with a few people to have a girls night in. You are going out with your brother for a boys night." I pulled back to look at her.

"What are you talking about? I thought we were going out for dinner tonight." She giggled and sat down on the couch.

"We were supposed to, but Rosalie called and said she booked a new model. Apparently since this girl turned eighteen everyone has wanted her, but she chose to work with Rosalie. So she's bringing this girl over tonight along with a few of the other models to have a girls night in to get to know her."

She's been doing this a lot lately. Not that it bothered me. It actually made me happy that she was spending time with my family. But this is the third time in a month that she has canceled on me to "hang out with the girls." Usually they leave and I sit at home awake all night waiting on her to come stumbling through the door drunk. But this time apparently I'm being forced to leave my own home.

A guys night. Sounds appealing, but if you knew my brother in law you would be a little worried about the trouble that would be caused. I couldn't argue about going, I wasn't in the mood. So I just sighed and did as I was told. I went to take a shower and got dressed to leave. I took a little longer in the shower, just letting the water run down my back with my eyes closed. It was obviously going to be the only relief I was going to get this evening.

She hadn't even asked about my day…

Okay, so maybe my life isn't as perfect as I liked to dream it was. Yes I had a great job as a doctor. At twenty-six years old I had already finished my residency, becoming one of the youngest doctors on the Seattle Grace staff to have done so. I was also engaged to a gorgeous woman whom I had been with since my Freshman year in college. But things were slowly falling apart in my once extremely great relationship. I just wasn't quite sure what it was.

Two hours later I found myself sitting at the bar with my brother in law Emmett and a couple good friends of ours, Jasper and Jacob. They had dropped their girls off at my house to spend the evening together.

I had met Jacob in college. I had ended up being his tutor for one of his classes while I was trying to earn a few extra bucks. He was a few years younger than myself but we hit it off. He later introduced me to his cousin Emmett, who had hit it off with my sister, and a year after meeting they were married. Jasper has been one of my good friends since Elementary school and luckily he got along with everyone.

Jasper, being the only single one, was trying to find himself a good girl for the night. So here we all sat checking out the women in hopes of finding someone for him.

"What about her?" Jacob asked pointing to a pretty blonde. She was laughing and joking around with a brunette whose face was turned so we couldn't see. But the blonde looked to be Jaspers type, or at least the type he usually went for. Easy.

We sat there for a few minutes watching the girl interact with her friends, before she turned and noticed us all looking straight at her. She flashed a huge smile at as and began batting her eyes. Jacob began laughing beside me at the site.

"What?" Jasper asked eyeing him curiously.

"She's one of those, Jasper. Definitely your type. I doubt it will take you long to hit that." Emmett snorted and started shaking his head in agreement. At the sound of Emmett's boisterous laughter the brunette slowly turned to see where the noise was coming from and my breath caught.

She wasn't attractive in the supermodel sense, no, she was in a class of her own. Her eyes were a chocolate brown color with a light that I couldn't help but be drawn to. She had a perfect heart shaped face, and her skin looked to be made of a silk. Her eyes scanned the table before finally landing on me. A smile slowly grew on her lips and she closed her eyes and turned back around.

"The brunette. Definitely the brunette." Jasper said still staring in her direction. Emmett and Jacob just nodded in response with big goofy smiles on their faces. The thought of Jasper and the goddess at the bar made my stomach flip. The next few minutes went by and the next thing I knew I was ordering my third drink, or at least I thought it was my third, still thinking about Jasper and that girl.

"What?" I barked noticing the three sets of eyes watching me. "Why don't you go get your girl man?" I choked out at Jasper. He eyed me curiously and shrugged before getting up from the table and walking towards the dance floor. I hadn't even noticed the girls leaving their table.

"Man, what's your problem?" Emmett asked still eyeing me. "You were fine when we got here, then suddenly you're pounding back drinks and biting Jasper's head off."

"Nothing…I don't know." I sighed pulling my hand through my hair. I really didn't know. I hadn't even talked to this girl. Didn't even know her name, but the thought of her being with Jasper pissed me off and I didn't know why. I had Tanya at home. I shouldn't have those thoughts running through my head. Especially after just one look.

"Tanya told Rosie that your brains been elsewhere when you two are together. Are you cheating on her?" I choked on my drink and my eyes widened with his question.

"Emmett? Seriously, man?"

"Well, I didn't think that sounded like you. But Rosie agreed with Tanya."

"What!? Tanya thinks I'm chea…."

"Hey fuckers, get your asses out here," Jasper yelled as he walked up to the table. "Bella has 3 friends who need dance partners. They know you're all taken so no worries. Just get your asses out here."

We all groaned but followed him anyway. Introductions were made and we all began dancing. If that's what you really want to call it. It seemed that us guys just more or less stood there and let the girls grind up all over us.

They continued to dance all around us, trading partners every so often. I found out that the one we had originally been looking at was Jessica, another blonde of the group was Lauren. She tried to grind all over my junk and I had too keep pushing her off a bit. I wouldn't have minded so much, but I just really didn't want her on me. She had way to much makeup on, and her breath smelled like she had eaten a skunk. I wanted to praise the lord when they switched off again. A few seconds later I found myself slow dancing with a cute little brunette named Angela. She laughed about Lauren and apologized for her.

"Her name's Bella." I looked down at the girl in my arms. "The one you've been staring at since we came in. Her name is Bella." Had I really been staring at her?

"I…uhh…" Angela chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. She's been pretty taken with you as well. How about I go dance with the big guy and have her come to you?" I was….I don't know what I was. Nervous? Shocked?

She'd been looking at me as well. How had I missed that? If I was staring at her all night shouldn't I have noticed that she was staring back? Did I want her to come dance with me?

Of course I did. But it wasn't such a good idea. I had Tanya at home. This girl that I have obviously thought was attractive shouldn't be the one I was eager to hold. But yet….I was. I was eager to hold her in my arms as we danced. I was eager to bring her close to my body and breathe in her scent. I was eager….and I didn't even know her.

It wasn't a good idea. I knew it wasn't a good idea. I shook my head to let Angela know that I was fine and told her I was just going back to the table. She smiled at me and went back to dancing with the other girls.

I ordered another pitcher of beer and headed to the table. I couldn't allow myself to dance with those girls again. My will to stay away from Bella was strong, but if I touched her I had a feeling I would lose all of my resolve.

It's been close to a month since the last time Tanya and I have had sex. Yet another sign that things weren't going that great in my life. My dick was getting awful tired of my hand and I knew that if Bella were to start rubbing against me I would be finished in an instant. She could probably just look at me and make me undone. I just wasn't ready to deal with that.

"Hi." I heard a timid voice beside me. It was soft and gentle and yet…still went through my body and straight to my dick. I hadn't even looked at her yet and my body was already reacting. The hairs on my arms were standing and there was a tingling feeling on my shoulder. "Hello?" she said again. "Are you okay?" The tingling disappeared and I realized that she had had her hand on my shoulder.

I took a chance and looked towards her. "I'm sorry. Yes, I'm fine. Would you like to sit down?" _What the hell was I doing?_

She nodded and took the seat beside me. She sat the glass she had in her hand on the table and for the first time that night I noticed a slight pink tint to her skin and realized she was blushing.

"Um, so your name is Edward right?" she asked, distracting me from my blatant staring. I nodded as I took a drink from my mug. "So tell me about yourself Edward?"

"Aren't your friends going to miss you?" The get to know each other conversation, again, wasn't a good idea. Of course, it could turn me off her. I always hated girls with no brains. So maybe she was one of those girls.

"Oh." She said quietly. "I'm sorry for interrupting." she grabbed her glass and started to stand up.

"No." I grabbed her wrist. The damn tingles causing me to flinch my arm back. "I'm sorry again. For being rude. You can sit. We'll talk. I just assumed….well….I don't know." _What the hell is wrong with me? Asking her to sit back down! I'm so fucked._

She sat back down in the chair beside me with a sigh. I couldn't take the chance to look at her again. The first time had sent warning signals through my brain and caused a bulge in my pants. I had seen her take a drink out of the corner of my eye and finish it off in one gulp. Maybe she's a lush.

"Would you like some of this?" I asked motioning towards the pitcher I had just gotten; noticing that I had already drank over half of it. She nodded and pushed her glass towards the center of the table. "So, tell me about yourself Bella?" I asked as I poured her glass full.

"Well, I don't….I don't really…I don't know what you want to know?" I chuckled at her shyness and looked at her as a beautiful blush crept up her face. I put my hand out on top of hers and looked her directly in the eyes. I was trying to convey that it was okay to be around me, that she didn't have to be shy. But I'm not sure it came across that way. She looked up at me through her eyelashes and smiled. There was a tingling racing through my arm and with that smile it went straight to my dick. Great.

I pulled my hand back and wrapped it around my mug along with the other. "How about we just talk and see how that works out?"

And that's what we did. We just talked. About everything and nothing at all. We just drank and talked. It was the first time in a really long time that I have felt this relaxed. Of course that could have been from the copious amount of alcohol I consumed. But either way I was relaxed and enjoying Bella's company.

We talked about the fact that she had just turned 21 and was an English major. She lived with her father for the most part, and was in Seattle visiting her sister who had just moved here. We talked mainly about her. I wasn't comfortable talking about myself. Mostly I worried that if I did, the truth about Tanya and being in a committed relationship would come out and I didn't want that to scare her off. I liked our conversation.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett boomed from behind me. "Bella? What are you still doing here? The girls thought you already left?" She looked up at him. "They left themselves about 20 minutes ago."

"WHAT?! No. No. No. No." She stood up knocking the chair over and rushed towards the door.

I jumped up and stumbled forward. Emmett laughed and grabbed my shoulder holding me up. He was talking but in the haze I didn't understand a word he was saying. I shook him off and ran towards the door, following Bella.

She was standing under the street light, frazzled and looking up and down the street like she was lost. As I got closer I realized that she had tears slowly falling down her face. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into me.

"What's wrong, love?" I whispered into her hair. A whiff of strawberries assaulted my nose and I closed my eyes hoping I would remember this moment in the morning. The smell of her was like heaven.

"Jessica has everything. She has my key card and my wallet. They were my ride. They have my cash." She cried into my shoulder.

We stood a few minutes that way. Me holding her and smelling her hair and her mumbling about ways she could find her way back to the motel she was staying at. Jasper and Emmett came out eventually and we pulled apart quickly. Emmett stared at me for a few seconds as if he was trying to figure something out, before shaking his head and said they were heading out for the night. They had ridden together; I thought it was better to drive myself in case I wanted to leave early. Apparently Jacob had left to get home to his pregnant girlfriend, Leah, over an hour ago.

"Hey," I said pushing her away "How about I take you to the motel?" she narrowed her eyes and began to shake her head. "Its fine really."

"But you've been drinking, Edward."

"Then we'll take a taxi. I'll make sure you get there safely and then I'll go home." She was shaking her head no again. "I'll pay. I know you said that you don't have your money. It's no big deal, Bella. I can pay." She stared at me curiously before closing her eyes and slowly nodding yes.

We hailed a cab and immediately one pulled up. I grabbed her hand as soon as I got in and pulled her flush to my side and began rubbing soothing circles on her thigh. My brain was mush and I didn't realize what I was doing till after I had already done it. What I was doing felt right and I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop myself from touching her; I couldn't stop myself from breathing her in. She was my drug and I couldn't get enough.

It was a short ride to the motel she was staying at. I paid the cabbie and stepped out to say goodbye. We stood there staring at each other, neither one of us saying a word. We were like magnets. The pull was unavoidable and our lips crashed together. The cab pulling away broke us apart. Both of us gasping for air.

I stepped off the curb to watch the cab bounce down the road and round the corner. Bella giggled behind me and I turned to see her with her hand over her mouth trying to hide it.

"Come on, you can wait inside for another cab," she chuckled. "It looks like you're going to have to call them."

"I don't think….."

"It's the middle of January, there is snow on the ground and you don't even have a coat on. I don't want you to get sick. So come inside." She grabbed my hand before I could protest again and followed her into the lobby.

The redhead behind the desk looked busy playing a solitaire game. When she saw us she straightened up and sent me a large smile. I assumed it was supposed to be attractive, which it might have been had she not had a large smear of red lipstick on her front tooth.

"Can I help you?" She didn't once take her eyes off me. She didn't notice Bella standing beside me shooting her glares with her lips pursed together.

"I lost my key card. Isabella Swan room 232," Bella said. I looked down at her and smirked to myself at the look of anger on her face. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to my side.

"Don't worry, love, I prefer brunettes, and maybe a little less lipstick." I whispered in her ear and kissed her temple. The red head sent death glares towards Bella as she watched the interaction.

"Ok, Miss Swan" the red head hissed. "We will be charging the credit card on file for the replacement key card."Bella nodded and smiled back at her.

Once the new card was handed to Bella we made our way towards the elevator. I was still holding tightly onto her waist, not wanting to let go and part with the warmth of her body.

As we stepped inside the elevator, once again that pull was unavoidable and our lips smashed together in an aggressive kiss. We were both trying to take everything the other was willing to give. We broke away gasping for air and laughing. Once the doors opened we started moving slowly down the hallway. Neither one willing to break any physical contact with the other.

Somehow we made it inside her room. She jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist. I backed my way towards the bed and sat down, neither one breaking contact.

"Edward…" she moaned into my mouth, obviously feeling my bulge rubbing against her.

"Bella you're so sexy. God, you make me feel good." I tugged on the shirt letting her know that I wanted it off. She smirked and obliged. Her hands slipped between us and quickly began undoing my jeans. I hissed as I felt her tiny hands make contact with me.

I gripped her tighter and rolled her over on the bed so that I was gently lying on top of her. Both of us grinding together to create some type of friction. She felt so damn good and I wanted more. I pulled her up slightly and unsnapped her bra slowly sliding it down her arms.

My hands slid down her perfect, tight little body until I reached the edge of her pants. I pulled my head back slightly looking into her eyes for permission. I found nothing that caused me to stop my movements. In a quick flash I had her pants pulled off, leaving her laying before me in nothing but a pair of black see through lace panties. A moan escaped my lips before I could stifle it back.

"God, Bella. These are fucking hot." I said gripping them firmly in my fist. "But they need to go." I ripped them off her and heard her gasp.

"Holy fuck." I sat back on my knees and stared down at her, taking in all her beauty. Her peaches and cream skin was calling to me to kiss and touch. Her pert nipples were taut with want. Her body was perfect. She was so beautiful. More so then anyone I've ever seen.

"Edward….please….please touch me. Do something, Edward." she whispered, bringing me out of the spell. I quickly slid out of my pants and crawled back on top of her.

"Are you ready my beautiful Bella?" I asked kissing across her neck and collarbone. I aligned myself up perfectly with her heat and leaned back so I could see the look on her face. I was waiting for her to stop me, but all I heard was a soft, "please" fall from her lips as her eyes slowly closed.

I bent my head back and softly kissed her lips as I slowly pushed myself into her. A gasp of pleasure escaped her and I began to pump and kiss her lips more passionately.

"Bella…Bella…you're so damn tight," I moaned into her mouth. Bella's hands travel up my side shooting sparks through my body. At that moment I felt like a hormonal teenage boy again. I was going to cum and I was going to cum soon.

I gripped under her knee and pulled her leg up. "Cum with me, Bella," I whispered into her neck. Our breathing began to accelerate along with our motion, as she meets her thrusts with my own."

"Harder, Edward." Her fist in my hair gripped tighter causing me to cry out. Not in pain, but in pure pleasure. My pumps became faster and frantic. My grip on her leg tightened, bringing it higher up my side allowing me to go deeper.

"Now, Bella. Cum….NOW!" I bellowed and she obliged yelling a string of profanities. I followed seconds after. "Oh, shit…."

I collapsed on top of her both of us gasping, trying to get our breathing under control. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer so that she was flush against me with her head resting on my chest. It felt right having her like this with me. She fit perfectly against me, like to matching puzzle pieces.

"Thank you." Bella said, just barely above whisper.

"For what, baby?" I pulled my head back slightly trying to get a look at her face.

"For making me forget."

I wanted to ask what she meant. I wanted to make her feel better and not just with sex. I wanted to hold her and make all her worries go away. There was so much that I wanted to know about her. But my body had other ideas and slowly blackness surrounded me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you guys for the reviews for the very first chapter! Had tons of alerts and favorited to! WOOOHOO. Again, thank you guys. Here is chapter 2 hope you like it as much as the first chapter.**

**Also, thanks to TheOtherBella for Betaing. Read her stuff! You won't regret it.**

* * *

**_BPOV_**

_No no no no_ was all I could think as I stared down at the gorgeous man who laid naked in the bed I just climbed from. Why did I let them convince me to go out with them? Alice was going to kill me.

We were supposed to just stay at her apartment while she went to meet with the other models at the agency she just signed on to. But no, I had let them talk me into going bar hopping with them after I let it slip that I had a fake I.D.

Jessica, and Lauren both lived in the building that Alice moved in to and became fast....well I guess they could only be called friends. Alice didn't really care for them, but they were the only people she knew so far in Seattle besides Angela.

Angela was introduced to Alice and I when we had dinner with Rosalie the first time before Alice was signed. She was a little older then Alice, but Rosalie was hoping they would get along so that Angela could show Alice the ropes of the agency, as well as get her acquainted with places to be seen in Seattle. Rosalie wanted her face out there as soon as possible and being in the right places was the best way to start.

The three of them, Angela, Jessica and Lauren, had come over to Alice's to keep me company while she went to make good with the new boss. They had started feeding me drinks not even 30 minutes after my sweet, unknowing sister left. Because of that, my mouth became loose and all my secrets came out. I had a feeling that Alice would be reaming me soon about those, and of course not coming at all last night.

I took one last look at the man in the bed before quietly shutting the door and running towards the exit. Luckily Alice's apartment was just across the street and no one stopped me as I dashed towards it.

I was here to help Alice get settled before school started again. But since she hadn't gotten any furniture yet, our father suggested that I get a room at the motel across the street so I wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. At the time I thought it was a great idea, but now it was probably the worst idea ever.

God, I'm so stupid. I can't even remember his name.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where the hell have you been? You've had me worried." Alice screeched as soon as I opened the door and stepped inside.

"I was in the hotel room." She slapped her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at me. We've always been close and could always tell when the other is lying or keeping something to themselves. Some people thought we were twins by how close we were, in looks and by how we acted with the other. She sighed before dropping her hands and throwing herself into the one chair she had.

"Please, Bella. I know you're lying. Jessica has already called. I called the room and no one answered." Well, shit, Jess is on the ball. "How's the head by the way?" She smirked up at me.

"It's not bad surprisingly. But I really was in the room...."I closed my eyes and slid down to the floor dreading what I was about to tell her. "But I wasn't alone." Her head jerked in my direction and her eyes widened.

"Bella! Don't tell me you lost your virginity to a complete stranger?"

"Alice! Are you forgetting about James?" I giggled. I already knew what her response was going to be. She hated him with passion.

"Well the few times with that bastard don't count."

"A few times? Alice, really?" She glared at me. "I was with him for 5 years." I felt the normal pull in my chest when he was brought up and took a deep breath in hopes that it would calm it. A sad expression crossed her face as she watched me.

"See look at you! You can't even talk about him without looking like you're going to fall apart any second." She moved closer to me and put her around my shoulders bringing me into a hug. "I hate seeing you like this. I wish I could just make you forget. I wish I could make everything just go away for you." Tears started falling down my face before I could even realize that they were there.

"Alice, please. Just….don't ok?" She nodded and kept quiet. Minutes passed as she let me cry on her before she took a deep breath and scooted away.

"Dad will be here soon to pick you up." She smiled slightly at me. "I think you should go check out of the room and pack your stuff. You know how he'll be if he has to wait on you." Her smile changed to one of amusement.

I hated her in this moment. She knew I was going to have to walk back over there and that it was a large possibility that he'd still be there, and she was having fun with it.

Oh, god! What if he was still there? What was I going to do? To say? As if she read my mind, Alice started giggling to herself.

"Do you even remember his name?" I sighed to myself, because that was one thing I did remember.

"Edward." I replied with a smug smile. Glad that I was able to at least give her something.

"Well, then you best be getting back over there to get your things and make sure this Edward is out of the room." She said with a still amused smile on her face. I stared at her, trying to come up with a comeback, but I'm not sure what my face looked like because she started laughing. Like a full out boisterous laugh, then she just walked out of the room; leaving me alone by myself in my own head.

It really wasn't a good thing, because all I could think of, was Edward. I was trying to force myself to remember something. Anything would be nice. But I was coming up short and the last thing I could remember was asking him to tell me about himself, but I knew that there was definitely more.

I blame Jessica and Lauren.

I was psyching myself out. Maybe he wouldn't even be there. Maybe he's already left and all this worrying is for nothing.

Or not. Of course he's there. I've only been gone for like 30 minutes. With as much as we drank last night, he would still be there sleeping. I would have to deal with him.

Alice walked back in the room and stared at me. I knew the look she was giving me. She was telling me to just get it done. Don't be such a wuss and get it done. That I put myself into the situation.

I let out a deep sigh and pushed myself up off the floor. Alice chuckled to herself and walked out of the room again mumbling to herself about having to hear dad bitch about how I'm always late.

I felt like the little train that could walking across the street to the hotel and I'm sure many people who passed me thought I was crazy. But I didn't care. I needed to keep telling myself that I could do this. I had to do this. I was afraid that if I quit telling myself I could do this that I wouldn't be able to do it. That my thoughts would stop me.

I stopped at the door and slowly slid my key card in, and then with my hand on the door handle, I froze. It felt like all air left my lungs and I was about to collapse.

This is ridiculous!

Last night I didn't have any problems talking to him. I even walked right up to him and started the conversation myself. So why am I so worried about this? I could do this!

With that running through my head I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. I knew I looked like a crazy woman to the lady walking by. She looked at me like I was crazy. I'm sure I looked pretty frazzled. I can do this. I took a hesitant step further into the room so that I could see the bed and froze.

He was gone.

"Oh thank god!" I breathed out.

That was just lucky. I had nothing to worry about this entire time. I sighed to myself and I felt my entire body relax immediately.

***

It had been a week since I slept with a stranger; since I slept with Edward. Little bits and pieces were coming back to me every day, but I still didn't have the full night back completely. I was hoping with time that I would be able to remember. So far everything had been nothing but pleasant memories of him.

Tomorrow was the first day back to school after the holiday break, but I hadn't been to school in over 2 weeks and I was extremely nervous about returning. I already knew how it was going to go. Stare after stare of pity sent my way. James was going to be there, and I'm sure Victoria as well.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and tried jumping into the bed before I was caught. I was too late. Charlie poked his head in just as I was throwing the blankets up. He chuckled and stepped into the room.

"Bells," he sat down on the edge of my bed. "I wanted to let you know that James came in this morning." I sighed. I hated when he did this.

"Dad, can't you leave it alone? We aren't together anymore."

"I just….I just think you should talk to him. Something. He's miserable and looks like shit."

"Good! He should be miserable." He was quiet for a minute as he stared at me. Disappointment was apparent all over his face. I knew how he felt. I just hated the fact that he took James' side over mine.

"Look, I know you're mad at me for things I've said before. I just don't think that throwing away a 10 year friendship and 5 year relationship like it never mattered is a good thing. I've seen how broken up you were and then you ran at the first chance you got." I stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"You're my dad. Aren't you supposed to support me and be pissed off that he hurt me?" I sneered with a little more venom than I intended. His stance changed then and he stood….well he stood like a cop. His legs were spread and he crossed his arms at his chest.

"I am supporting you, Isabella." He sneered back. "I just think that you aren't thinking things through because you're angry. He's a kid. A fucking 18 year old kid who made a mistake." My eyes widened in surprise at him dropping the f bomb. He cussed but that wasn't a word that was said.

"Dad, I…."

"No, let me finish. I've kept my mouth shut for the most part. I've only mentioned a few things, and have shut up about the rest because it was hurting you. So just let me say this." I nodded and tears started falling down my cheeks. "I watched the two of you together for years. I watched him propose to you. I saw how good you two were with each other. You threw his ring at him and walked away when things got tough. You haven't even given him a chance to explain. You just walked away. I thought you were more mature than this." He wasn't glaring at me at this point, his eyes were full of sadness and disappointment and he shook his head as he spoke.

"Things didn't just get tough, dad." I said with a quiet voice, trying to calm my nerves so I wouldn't yell at him again. "He cheated on me with someone he couldn't stand. He got her pregnant. I know you like him and everyone thought we would be together the rest of our lives. We were good together, but it's changed." He started to speak but I cut him off again. "If I were to let him explain and take him back, where would that leave me, dad? James lost everything when he got her pregnant. He's a good guy who is going to be responsible and take care of that baby. That means staying here. Am I supposed to drop my dreams of going to college to stay here and help him raise someone else's baby?" His eyes widened slightly at that thought. "I've thought it through, dad. I have. I just can't forgive him. I just can't be miserable for him because of his mistake. I can't. I won't, Dad." I was sobbing at this point. I couldn't stop myself. It always happened when I talked about James.

Charlie nodded awkwardly and left the room. He was never good when Alice or I ever started crying in front of him.

For last few weeks things had been awkward at best between us. He thinks I should talk to James and not throw everything away where as I was so pissed that I was afraid to talk to James. I was afraid that I would try to cause him physical pain for hurting me the way he did.

James became my first friend when Alice and I moved here to be with Charlie when I was seven. He was shy back then, but still came up and befriended me. I was the only one that he talked to. After that first day, we were together constantly. Charlie was friends with his parents so we were even together outside of school because his mother was always inviting us over for dinner.

As the years passed, and we hit junior high things changed between us slightly. It was my fault, though. I had been hoping that someone was going to ask me to the dance, but they asked someone else instead. I was upset and crying on James' shoulder when he told me that we could go together. At that time I remember thinking he was so stupid, but we went together anyway. We held hands that entire night, and it felt right. Without really realizing it we grew closer after that.

On my thirteenth birthday, James was my first kiss and I began to call him my boyfriend, even though everyone already referred to him as my boyfriend. When we were 15, I lost my virginity to him. He never pressured me. If anything it was the other way around and it was him telling me that we weren't ready. He was always the perfect gentleman. We never made any plans for our futures without including the other. So to make it permanent he proposed to me at his parents annual 4th of July barbecue in front of everyone, the year before our senior year. Of course, I said yes. We had planned to make it a long engagement, because both of us wanted to get at least a year or two of college out of the way and that appeased all parents involved.

Then two weeks ago everything changed. It was the last day of school before we were let out for Christmas break. James and I were walking to our only class of the day that we had together, holding hands and joking around when we heard someone yell out his name. It was like slow motion as Victoria stomped her way up to us. She had a smirk on her face as she looked at me. Then the worst thing happened as she slammed a piece of paper to James' chest, and turned to walk away as she said, "Thanks for ruining my life, fucker."

James was frozen in place hardly breathing as he clenched the paper tightly to his chest. I just stood there dumbfounded and confused as I watched her walk down the hall.

I remember all the color draining from his face as he read what was on the paper. Then when he looked down at me with tears in his eyes and told me how much loved me, my heart ripped itself out of my chest. I knew in that moment, without him even telling me what had just happened. I ripped the paper out of his hands and began to read it. My life fell apart in those seconds as I read that Victoria was 5 weeks pregnant. I crumbled to the floor and screamed. James tried to comfort me, but I didn't want him touching me. That was the moment I ended things. Right there in the hallway, in front of the entire school.

Everything I had planned for my future changed. Charlie was mad at first, then he talked to James and let him explain and he was fine with James again. Now he was just angry at me for giving up too quickly. At times that made me wonder what had happened. What James had done that ended up with her getting pregnant? But then that took me right back to where I felt like I needed to be. He got someone else pregnant. There was no way that I would ever be able to forgive him or forget that.

With thoughts and memories of James floating around my head and my tears slowing down I fell asleep, telling myself that tomorrow was going to be a good day. Even if I did see the two of them, it was going to be a good day. I was going to make it through this and not let them get me down.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back! Sorry about the wait on this. RL threw a small curve ball and I wasn't able to get online for a little while. But all is good now and here is Chapter 3! _

_I want to thank the three lovely gals who Beta'd this chapter for me. AllyCarl, Beth, and of course Theotherbella! THANK YOU!!! You make this a better story then i ever could._

_Also, please read the response to a review at the bottom with a few answers. _

_I don't own...All belongs to SM._

* * *

_**EPOV**_

"Hey baby bro. What's up? Tanya said you've been moody lately." Rosalie said as she sat down on the couch beside me.

I was relaxing after an 18 hour shift at the hospital. Tanya wasn't even home when I got there, which at first pissed me off until I realized that I would be able to enjoy some peace and quiet without listening to her go on and on. I was getting tired of her spoiled rich girl attitude.

"I had a long day, Rose. A patient died and I admitted 4 more." I was getting used to seeing sick kids, but it still saddened me when it happened.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What's going on? You're not one to bring your work home, so I know that can't be it." Her eyes narrowed at me as she tried to read my body language. "Tanya thinks you're having an affair."

"I know, Emmett told me she thought that."

"You're not going to deny it? You really are?" Her look changed into one of shock and disgust.

"No, RoRo" I said hoping that using the nickname I gave her as a child would calm her down. "I'm not having an affair. If anyone's having an affair it's her."

"What are you talking about? She loves you; she would never do that to you."

"Are you sure about that?" She nodded. "Then where is she every day? Why is she never home until late at night?"

"Edward, she's busy helping me with the agency."

"No, don't make excuses for her. Just this week she's canceled on me three times saying she was doing something with the girls. Then she told me that she'd make it up to me tonight by making me a homemade dinner after I came home from my 18 hour shift. She wasn't even here when I walked through the door. Like she promised. I've been home for 4 hours and haven't even received a phone call. And when she is home, all she wants to do is have eat and sleep. It's been this way for over a month." I slumped deeper down into the couch and instantly regretted ranting to my sister like that.

Mine and Tanya's relationship has going been downhill quickly. there were moments where I felt that it was my maybe I was the one pulling away because of what I had done a month ago. But the more I actually sat and thought about it, things between us had been pretty shitty long before that. Before Bella came along, I hadn't had any kind of sexual contact with anyone except myself for around a month, and it took sleeping with her to make me realize how screwed up my relationship had become.

"Ok, I agree something smells fishy; but I don't know what her problem is. I do know however, that there is something bugging you. It's written all over you face, Edward. You've never been very good at concealing your feelings."

The only person I wasn't good at hiding my feelings from was Rosalie. Everyone else had to actually wait for me to have a break down or something to physically show them that something was going on with me. Maybe it was the fact that I told Rosalie everything. Since as far back as I can remember she has been my confidant. We are extremely close to each other, regardless of the 5 year age difference.

I sat further back into the couch running my hand through my hair. It was a trait that I picked up when I was nervous or stressed about something. Yet another sign for Rosalie to know that something was bothering me. I sighed internally as I realized that I was going to have to tell her about my indiscretion. My best bet would just be to spit it out, right?

"I slept with someone else. A month ago, when we went on the guy's night." A sad smile appeared on her face as she patted my knee.

"I know, Edward." I looked at her, confused. "Emmett told me that you left with a pretty little girl and Jasper had to wake you up the next morning because he'd been covering for you. Something was bugging you, and you needed to talk to someone."

Well, she was right about that. It did feel good to get it off my chest and tell someone. Now that it was out in the open, what now?

"Ok, I'll tell you what I've heard from Emmett and then I want you to tell me the story from your side. I think that that may be easier then you just telling me." I nodded and closed my eyes preparing myself for the story I have replayed in my head for a month. Rose leaned back making herself comfortable and took a deep breath.

"Well, he said that you guys were checking out girls for Jasper to take home for the night when you saw her and he said it was like a switch flicked in you after you did. You were pissy and not really having fun after you first saw her. Then Em said that she came up to you and you went back to the happy guy who was having fun. Only this time, he said that there was something different about you. The look on your face was one that he has never seen. So now, my thoughts on the night even though I wasn't there." She gave a slight chuckle and smirked. "I think you were fine with finding Jasper a girl. It was nothing out of the norm. Then when you saw _her_ you had a moment where you wanted to be the one taking her home. It was instant attraction. Then remembering Tanya, and the fact that Jasper wanted the same girl, you got pissed; at yourself for forgetting about Tanya and at Jasper for being able to get the girl. Am I right?"

She was, in fact, correct about everything. Which shocked me, even though it shouldn't have. She did this shit all the time. Hearing a story about me and analyzing my reactions to a T.

"Yeah, you're right," I chuckled. "but you already know that."

"So tell me your side now."

"You were right that it was instant attraction when I first laid eyes on her and yes it pissed me off when I realized that Jasper wanted her. But I knew that I couldn't have her, and that pissed me off even more. Then we all went to dance with the girls and I stayed away from her. Tanya was on my mind and I was angry at myself over our fucked up relationship. Then when it was her turn to dance with me I left the group and went to the table. Dancing with her would have killed me at that point. So I sat there drinking and being miserable. She came up to me eventually and we just started talking. It was easy with her. She didn't act bored like Tanya does, she was truly interested in what I had to say. It was nice not having to put up with the bullshit Tanya goes on and on about. So then she realized her friends had left her and they had all her things. So I was just being nice, I offered to get her to where she was going. Once we were that close and alone you could feel the electricity between us. My whole body tingled when she touched me. It was crazy. I've never felt anything that intensely before. The worst part of it all, even more so than the fact that it was the best sex I've ever had, is that I don't feel guilty about it."

Rosalie stared at me for what felt like hours with a smile playing on her lips. Her eyes never narrowed as I suspected they would when I told her that I didn't feel guilty. She just stared at me. She and Tanya are friends so I thought for sure she'd be angry with me for cheating on her.

"Thank you for telling me, Edward." She said with a small smile as she stood up. "But I have to go home. Emmett should be getting home soon. I love you baby bro."

I sat there, dumbfounded and unsure of what the hell just happened. Rosalie is a loyal person and her not being mad at me for cheating on Tanya confused me. She should be angry and pissed off at me. She should have reamed my ass for hurting her friend. But she didn't she just sat there calmly listening to my story. Hell, she even smiled at me.

What the hell?

Reaching into my pocket my hand wrapped the small piece of metal I've kept with me constantly for the last month. It usually stayed in my lab coat and I never brought it home, but tonight something was different. I had this need to bring it home; this need to feel close to her. I don't know where she is or what she's doing, but something was bothering me about her. Pulling out the cold metal necklace I dangled it in front of my face and smiled at the little golden "B" that dangled from the chain.

****

A week and half passed since I'd talked to my sister about Bella, and since then, I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach to keep Bella's necklace close to me all the time.

Tanya and I hadn't gotten any better. She'd been as distant as ever and has even stopped calling me at work if we didn't say our goodbyes in the morning. All physical contact had ceased to exist. Which in all honesty didn't bug me at all and I felt bad for that. We were as close as roommates who barely knew each other.

Rosalie had started coming over on the nights I was home and bringing me left overs from her dinners. She apparently felt bad that I was eating alone, even though I told her it was no big deal. But she insisted on telling me that she was worried that my eating out all the time was going to make me fat.

"Dr. Cullen please report to your office. Dr. Cullen please report to your office."

"Ooohhh, you're in trouble doc." I looked down to see Michelle giggling as I was listening to her lungs.

She was one of those cases that bothered me the most. At 12 years old she was diagnosed with acute lymphoblastic leukemia. Her parents had waited too long to bring her in, because they thought she just had the flu, or whatever it was going around so they let her just deal with it. It never went away and her grandma was the one who said something was wrong and brought Michelle in herself. Her father came in once to see her, but we hadn't seen her mother once in the month she's been here. Because of her parents ignoring her being sick, Michelle more than likely wouldn't survive this.

"Maybe you ought to go in there for me, Chelle." She giggled and shook her head at me. "No? So you want me to go in there by myself? What if it's my…."I leaned down closer so she could hear me whisper. "father?" her eyes brightened at the mention of him.

"Oh, if its Mr. C would you send him in here? He said he was going to teach me a card game that my grandma and I could play."

I chuckled and nodded, "Of course. I'm sure he would be happy to come in here to see you."

I was still smiling as I left the room. Even though her story upset me, she was still the best patient I've had. She was always so positive and happy that she couldn't help but to put a smile on your face. I don't know why her parents treat her like they do.

***

The rest of the day dragged and I was extremely happy about be able to finally be home. My hand was shoved in my pocket and I was rubbing the metallic "B" as I walked through the door. It wasn't as quiet as it had been the past month or so, so I knew that for once Tanya was home. Instead of bringing a smile to my face, I was frowning at the thought of having to spend the night with her.

Tanya walked into the living room with a look of shock on her face. "I thought I heard the door. I wasn't aware you would be home now, Edward. I might have gotten something different prepared for dinner." She sighed and turned to walk out of the room.

"Its fine, Tanya, I'll get something to eat myself. It's not like I haven't been doing it myself for the past month anyways," I trailed off. She stopped and slowly turned with a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"What?" She hissed, the tone of her voice making me flinch. I wasn't sure where this new angry Tanya came from, and it really had me worried that maybe she found out.

Did Rosalie tell her?

No, she wouldn't do that to me.

"What did you just say, Edward?" she asked again.

"I said its fine Tanya. Don't worry about making me dinner you haven't bothered at all in the last month anyway; don't start putting yourself out now." Her demeanor instantly changed, and her shoulders sagged forward slightly.

"I've been busy, Edward." She calmly said.

"Busy? You don't even have a fucking job. What could you possibly be busy with that makes it so I don't see you for days at a time? It's been a week since I saw you last Tanya. This," I said, waving my hands between her and I, "is the only god damn conversation we've had in weeks."

She didn't say a word. Not one damn word to defend herself or to explain what's been going on with her. She just stayed planted in one spot staring at me. I couldn't move either, but my chest started getting tight with the realization that this exact moment could be the turning point for us.

My foot moved to bring me closer to her, seemingly at the same time as hers moved in the opposite direction. We both froze again, neither one of us wanting to lose eye contact with the other. We were trying to have a silent conversation, but it wasn't working. We had grown apart too much in the last few months.

"I've been… I've been going to the doctors, ok?" My eyes widened.

"Why? What's wrong?" she sighed and sat down in the chair that was beside the doorway.

"I quit taking my birth control pills in September. I thought--"

"You thought what? You thought you'd get pregnant and all our problems would have gone away? Do you really want to bring a child into this?"

"I thought it would make you happy! You've been so focused on those sick kids at the hospital for a year now. Even before you were moved, you were so focused on nothing but those sick kids. That's all I've heard about for the past year, Edward. So I thought that maybe having a healthy baby of your own would make you happy again. I know it would for me. I want a baby, Edward. I'm ready to be a mother."

"I focus on my job, Tanya. This is my career. I'm trying to support you so that when we are ready to have children, we will be prepared. We will be financially prepared."

We have discussed this, more than once. Our plans were to wait till after we were married and had enough money saved that I would be able to stay at home for at least a month with the baby as well before going back to work. We figured that that would allow me to bond with the baby so that all the crazy hours I worked wouldn't have that big of an impact on my and the baby's relationship. We would know each other.

"No, you decided that. I just agreed because you weren't ready."

"What makes you think I'm ready now?"

"I'm tired of waiting on you," She chuckled softly. "I thought that once you realized that it was happening you would be happy. I know you would, Edward. You'll make such a great father."

The whole conversation topic hit me hard and I couldn't help but laugh bitterly. Tanya stood and tried to put her hand on my shoulder. I waved her off trying to calm my laughing fit, but as soon as I saw her face I laughed again. She was angry with me and getting angrier as the minutes passed. I couldn't stop the laughing. The whole topic, the realization that we haven't physically touched in an intimate way since probably November; it was like she was playing a practical joke on me.

"You do realize that to have a baby we have to have sex?" her eyes widened in confusion.

"Think about it, when was the last time we were together?"

"What does,"

"Three months. We haven't been together in three months. The end of November was the last time." A tear fell down her cheek and she sat back down in the chair.

"My birthday." She whispered.

"Yeah your fucking birthday. November 28th, Tanya, its February 6th. How the hell do you expect to have a baby if we don't have sex for over two months?" I sneered at her.

My anger was finally coming out at her. She hid the fact that she stopped taking her pills in September. That was just deceitful and pissed me off. She should have talked to me before making that kind of decision. I knew I was glaring at her and probably making the situation worse by doing so, but at this moment my anger had overcome every other emotion I was feeling.

Tanya sat in her chair with tears falling down her face. She wasn't moving and she wasn't saying a word. Minutes ticked by before she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"I have things I need to do tonight. I probably won't be home until really late." She stood still not looking at me.

"Of course you do." Her narrowed eyes met with mine and her mouth opened and closed as if she were trying to say something. "I have to go to bed early anyway. I have to be back to the hospital in 10 hours for a 32 hour shift."

"Of course you do." She started walking off but I put my arm out to stop her. Not wanting to end the conversation this way.

"Tanya, babe, I don't want to fight with you anymore. We knew my hours were going to be like this when I first started medical school. Remember? We talked about it for hours." I put my hand under her chin to keep her eyes focused on me. "This was a decision we made together. We both agreed that we could get past the hours and that in the end it would be worth it. We talked."

"I remember, Edward." She said as she jerked her face free of my hand. "I remember." She put her hand on my chest and leaned up to kiss me on the cheek. "It's just harder than I ever imagined."

She left me standing there watching her walk out of the house.

* * *

_So I got a review telling me that my information about Edward being a dr. is wrong. I just wanted to say that while this is a FICTION story, it is not all together impossible for him to be 26 and having finished his residency._

_26 MIGHT be pushing it slightly, but again this is fiction. I did do my research before I did this story. SO i have Edward graduating early (or at semester, is what some schools call it) as well as doing Duel Enrollment during his senior of high school. Duel Enrollment is doing both high school and college at the same time. Actual college classes. I did this during my senior year, I done 3 hours at high school and 4 hours at the local college. _

_Also, what I am explaining here will be talked more about in future chapters, but Edward graduated high school at the age of 17 and also attended summer school. He would need 4 years of college, 4 years of medical school and pediatrics residency is 3 years._

_As of right now he is still deciding where exactly he wants to be in pediatrics, which in turn what he decides will most likely require more training in that field. But as of right now, he is finished with residency._

_So, yes, i know the numbers your figuring up right now aren't adding up. I will get into that more in future chapters and HOPEFULLY it will add things up for you. But maybe this helps a little for those of you who didn't like the fact that I made him 26 and having already finished residency._

~Lacy


	4. Chapter 4

**holy moly guys! I wanna apologize for the long ass wait on this chapter. I'm sorry! SO very sorry! I edited the first few chapters. Nothing major but its there. And this chapter just didn't want to be written. I had problems with the way it flowed so sent it back and forth between betas. I THINK we finally got it good enough for ya'll though. Also, my husband was off work for the month due to an injury and he took up the computer about 98% of the time.  
**

**Thanks for you patience...and I can't believe how many people have put this story on their favorites and alert list! That freaken rocks!**

* * *

_**BPOV**_

School has been good, better than I expected when I came back two months ago in January. I wasn't getting the looks of pity I expected; instead guys were hitting on me and girls were joking around with me about what an ass James was.

James was another story though. He tried every day to get me to talk to him. Every time I found myself alone, he always managed to be there, begging me to just talk to him. I loved James –hell, I still love James- so it has been really hard to ignore him. Then there are the times I see him walking down the halls with Victoria. She always smirks at me, which makes me sick, and poor James looks like he wants to fall to my feet bawling. The feeling I get in my chest at the sight of the two of them together is the worst.

Of course, seeing him so broken makes me feel a little better, and I hate myself for thinking that, but it's true. He always looks like he's going to fall apart at any moment and looks disgusted when Victoria touches him. It's actually kind of entertaining sometimes to watch the two of them. She tries to get some kind of physical reaction out of him, and he inches himself further away with a look of pure hatred and disgust. It's a topic among most of the students in Forks High. I try to keep to myself out of it.

I hate admitting it, but I miss him.

I miss the way he held me when I was upset and the way he always was able to cheer me up. Since he broke my heart, he can't cheer me up, and he can't make this better. Even though I want him to cheer me up, he can't.

I let out a large sigh when I pulled into the driveway and didn't see Charlie's cruiser sitting there. I just wasn't in the mood to see him right now, and he most likely would question why I have tears running down my cheeks. If he knew why, he would push me to let James back in my life. I just couldn't do that.

"Bella?" I jumped and dropped the key I was trying to stick into the lock of the door and slowly turned towards the voice. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

I quickly wiped at the tears. "Why are you here, James?"

He took a step up on the porch. The emotions coming from him hit me like a ton of bricks, and I felt my knees start to buckle. There was no stopping the tears now. He continued up the steps until he was standing directly in front of me.

"I miss you, Bells. I miss you so damn much, I couldn't stay away any longer." I looked around, wondering if this was real, when I noticed Mrs. Reynolds was sitting on her porch across the street, watching what was going on.

_Was this real? I mean, seriously, I had literally JUST been thinking of James, and he shows up on my doorstep out of the blue._

"Let's not do this here. Come inside."

He chuckled. "Reynolds?" I nodded and quickly unlocked the door.

Mrs. Reynolds was a little old lady who lived across the street from James and me. She was the gossip of the town and always seemed to make things more than what they were. I'm sure by the end of the week my and James' wedding would be back on.

I turned back to James, who was now sitting on the couch watching me as I paced around the living room. "Why are you here, James? Does your girlfriend know you're here?" His eyes darkened.

"Don't, Bella. I didn't come here to talk about her. She's just some girl I knocked up. She means nothing to me. Nothing at all."

"She's knocked up because of you!" I hissed out between tight lips. I was trying not to let the anger show through. It's been over three months. We needed to have this discussion and it wouldn't happen if both of us were going to be angry. This was our closure.

"I don't even know that it's my kid." I stared at him, my mouth slightly agape. Of course! I knew Victoria; this shouldn't have surprised me.

"It shouldn't even be questioned that it COULD be yours, because you shouldn't have slept with her in the first place" His head dropped and shoulders sagged in defeat. He knew I was right - he was the one that broke us.

"I know," He mumbled. "I fucked up, and I don't even remember doing it."

"What? You don't remember sleeping with her?" That pissed me off. "That's priceless, James. Isn't that like the most used comment by cheaters?"

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "I know, Bella. Damn it I know! But it's the truth. All I remember from that night is walking into the house and being handed a drink. I found out the next day that as soon as I walked in, Victoria pounced on me. Peter told me that she stuck to my side the entire night. He said I ignored her but she was always close."

"Stop it, James. Don't try to pretend that none of this was your fault. You went over to that party knowing that I wasn't going to be able to make it. You knew that I was in Seattle with Alice."

"I'm not trying to make excuses. I'm trying to tell you what happened." I let out an angry chuckle.

"Tell me what happened then, James. Tell me that she slipped you something. Tell me that it was this big plan of hers to get you trashed and sleep with her so that she'd get pregnant. Tell me that that's what happened and now just like she planned you two will be tied together forever." I stopped as he brought his gaze to mine. He was fighting back both his anger and the tears that threatened to fall. He was trying to get my pity and it only pissed me off more. "TELL ME, JAMES!"

His blue eyes turned dark as they narrowed in frustration. He stood up and gripped my shoulders, neither of us breaking eye contact, neither of us wanting to lose their footing in the argument. His breath was ragged as he tried to get his anger and frustration under control. We stood there as the minutes passed by staring directly into each other's eyes, both of us standing our ground.

His voice was calm when he spoke again. "Would you please listen to me? I'm begging you to listen to me."

"I don't want to be lied to. You know how I feel about that. So please do not stand here and lie to me or make excuses about what happened that night. You slept with her and now she's pregnant. That's the end of the story. The decision you made that night ruined us." The tears started again, and I didn't even bother with wiping them away. I wanted him to see the pain he caused me. He dropped his hands from my shoulders and he sighed.

"I feel like no matter what I say you're going to think I'm lying to you. I'm not, Bella. I'm not lying to you! You know me better then that."

"James…"

"No, let me talk. Please just let me tell you what happened that night. Please, Bella. This has been eating at me for months." _Yeah, it's been eating at me too._ I nodded for him to continue, and he gave me a small smile.

"I will be quiet. I will let you talk. But as soon as you're finished I want you to leave. I can't do this again. It hurts too much." He took my hand and led me to the couch. I curled up in the corner against the arm rest, facing him. I didn't want to have to move when he left. Having him tell me this story was going to rip the rest of my shredded heart out of my chest, and I wanted to be prepared.

"I guess…I guess I'll just start from the beginning. From the moment you told me you were going with Alice to meet with the agency people in Seattle and would be gone all weekend." His eyes met mine, questioning if that was an alright spot for him to start. "Okay, so you remember that day? We were all standing in the hallway before class, talking about Peter's party. That was when you told me you couldn't go and that you'd already made plans with Alice. Do you remember whose locker is beside Charlotte's?" My brain started scrolling through the names and faces I had seen hanging around.

"Victoria's," I whispered. James nodded, and his hands balled into fists in his lap.

"After you and I left to go to class, she asked Charlotte if she knew if I was definitely going to show up. Charlotte asked Peter about it later, because she thought it was weird. How Victoria asked, I mean. Peter didn't think anything of it because we all know how she is with me. She's been that way since junior high. I stayed to help my mom with some work around the yard after you and Alice left, so I was late getting to the party. Peter said it was strange how Victoria acted before I got there. She sat right by the door and didn't move. She was the one that handed me the beer. I don't remember anything after that. I just know that when I woke up the next morning I was laying on Peter's couch with her draped over me. I NEVER sleep on that couch, Bella. You know this. It doesn't matter how drunk I get. I always go to the spare room to sleep. That is MY room. I would have never done anything in that living room."

"James, I…"I stopped and grabbed his hand. "I believe that you're hurting about what happened. I think that you have made something up in your mind to help you get over it. I think that you believe that she did something to you because it would excuse what happened. But I don't…"

"No, Bells. That's what I'm trying to say. I don't just believe that she done something to me. I KNOW she did something to me." My eyes narrowed in question, waiting for him to continue. He just sat there watching me before he pulled out two pieces of paper from his wallet. "I knew something was wrong as soon as I woke up. I just didn't know what. I talked to Peter a few days later, and he said he thought things were weird too. So we looked into things."

I took the papers from James and began to read. The first one was the pregnancy test that Victoria had shoved at him that day in the hallway; the other one had my father's handwriting all over it. The reality of what I had in my hand dawned on me

"This is a police report, James. How did you get this?"

"This is a copy. Charlie gave it to me so I could show you."

"I don't understand. Why didn't he say anything to me? Who is this person? I don't recognize the name."

"Yeah, you probably won't. Demetri Michaels. He just so happens to be Victoria's older brother. They are two years apart. When their father split Victoria and her mother took her mother's maiden name. Keep reading, Bella."

I continued to read as he had asked. I skimmed over the part about Victoria's brother having a few warrants for his arrest. But what grabbed my attention was that the reason he was in prison now was because the last time he had been arrested he had enough Rohypnol on him to knock down a herd of cattle. He had been at his mother's house, the address I recognized instantly as Victoria's current address, when an anonymous caller had informed the police that he was there, and he was arrested on the spot for the warrants he had out for him. They were for drug possession, as well being questioned at the scene of a murder, thought guilty, and fled from questioning.

_Is he trying to tell me she drugged him?_

I looked over at James, who was staring back at me with a tense expression. He was waiting for me to say something. But I was trying to process what I read and what he had told me only minutes before.

_Rohypnol? Really?_

"I can see the wheels turning, Bells. Talk to me. I need to know what you're thinking." I sat there, silent, unsure of what to say. So much was running through my head. Charlie, Victoria, this Demetri guy, nothing was adding up.

"Why didn't my father tell me about any of this?"

"He wanted me to tell you. He wanted us to talk through this. Look, Victoria called the cops on her own brother. The old lady that lives across the street said she had sat in the car with him for a few minutes before going into the house. Our guess, your fathers and mine, is that she got what she needed from him and that was that. She figured with him practically living there again, if the cops happened to come in and raid the place she would be caught with the stuff." His head dropped into his hands. "It only stays in the system for up to 48 hours, Bella. If I had known before then I would have gotten tested. I would have the proof to make you believe me. I just, I need you to believe me. I can't-"

"Will you just…can you give me a few minutes to process, please."

"Of course, do you mind if I wait here for Charlie though? I'll be in the kitchen or in the back yard fixing the lawn mower, I won't bother you. Mom and dad are fighting and I don't want to go home just yet. I need to –" I chuckled and cut him off.

"It's fine if you stay. I'll just be in my room. Charlie will be home in a few hours." Sighing to myself as I watched him walk out of the room I stood up, getting slightly dizzy in the process, and headed to my room.

_This is crazy! Like something you'd see you a bad lifetime movie. She drugged him? I knew she wanted to be with him, but seriously, drugging him to do it? It doesn't make any since. Surely someone at the party seen something if this really had happened. __Peter's house was always packed wall to wall. _

Victoria has been after James since she first moved here in junior high. He was nice to her that first day she started school and ever since she's always been right there. Waiting in the shadows for something to go wrong in the relationship he and I had. Every time we fought she was not far behind to try and soothe him. He was always good about telling her to leave him alone. The last time happened about 6 months ago.

James and I had been fighting over something stupid like we always did. This time it was over the upcoming holiday dance. He wanted to go and I didn't. The whole argument had taken place in the library at school; I had stormed out leaving him sitting with the rest of the group.

I found out later that day that after everyone else had left the table except for Charlotte, Victoria had appeared from nowhere and sat beside him as close as she could get herself without sitting on his lap. Charlotte wasn't really quite sure what was said between the two of them because they had been whispering and she was at the other end of the table. What she did catch though was James telling her that he was trying to be nice by not drawing attention to her being a dumb whore yet again, but she obviously wasn't getting the point. He went on to tell her that he had no interest in her and never would, that he was in love with me and planned on marrying me. Charlotte said he had called her a few names in between that and was a lot harsher with her then he normally was. In the end Victoria told him he wouldn't think that in the end and left the library with tears running down her cheeks.

Things seemed fine after that. She stopped appearing everywhere we were. Then that night happened. They slept together and she got pregnant.

Memories of things she's said over the years, things she's done to James and I, ran through my mind; all the notes she sent him expressing her love and devotion, the ones she's sent me threatening to take him from me, appearing out of the blue while we were at different places we made last minute decisions to go and finally the one memory I realized at this moment that I should have paid more attention to. It answered all my questions that I had.

_Flashback__ (2 weeks after returning to school)_

_I was sitting in the library doing research for a history paper that was due in a few days. I was sitting by myself while all my friends were in the cafeteria. Where I should have been because my stomach was talking to me and I was feeling __nauseous because I hadn't eaten since lunch the day before._

_A book thumping down onto the table startled me and I jumped slightly. I went to ask the person that dropped the book down that hard what their problem was, but stopped short when I seen that it was Victoria standing there with narrowed eyes and a menacing smirk. _

_A shiver went up my spine as she stared at me._

"_What do you want, Victoria? I don't have the time or patience for you right now."_

"_I don't really care." She gave a dark sounding chuckle and a dismissive wave. "I came to tell you a few things and you will listen. I've seen you with James and I don't like it."_

"_Trust me on this, I don't like it either. So if you have problems then take it up with James, because I want nothing to do with him."_

"_Do you think that I believe that? I've watched you with my own eyes, Isabella. You are the one trying to get him to come back to you it won't work."_

"_You are obviously in denial. If I wanted him, I wouldn't have to work as hard to get him as you did." I stopped and plastered on a smirk. "You worked so hard to get him, Victoria. All I'd have to do is say Hello and he'd be in my arms again." Her hand flinched like she was holding herself back from slapping me and she took a step closer to me._

"_He's mine!" She hissed. "He's always belonged__ to me."_

"_Then why was he with me for so long?"_

"_He was waiting for me to take him and I did. The night I got pregnant. I did what I had to do. What he wanted me to do. I took him back." She smiled a creepy smile and placed her hands on her stomach. "And now he's tied to me forever. I'm going to make him remember that night, the night we created our child. He will remember and it will be seared into his brain. It was magical." she sighed and I almost missed what she said next because she said it more to herself then me. "I just wish he had been more lucid." Her eyes took on a dreamy haze as if she was remembering that night then, with a smile on her face, she left me standing there staring after her dumbfounded._

She practically admitted to me what she had done. _"I did what I had to do." "I took him back" _but the most important thing she had said during that conversation in the library; _"I'm going to make him remember that night" _and _"I just wish he had been more lucid"_

I should have paid more attention. I should have thought more about what she was talking about in that conversation. I should have really listened to the words. I knew that day that what she was saying was weird, but never once had I thought that it was nothing more than her being crazy and talking out her ass like normal.

My father and James' assumptions in what had happened were correct. He wasn't just making up shit to get me back. It really happened to him. I flung open the door of my room; this was the exact moment to tell him that I was forgiving him. I now know that everything he said was the truth. I made a bee line for the kitchen where I knew he'd be, but stopped short when I seen him.

The pain and sadness was undeniable in the way he was slumped in the chair with his head between his hands. I didn't have to see his face to know that he was crying. He was in so much pain.

This was the person I was in love with. The person I gave my everything to for a majority of my life. I gave him my heart and soul when we were 12 years old and I didn't want them back.

"James..." he jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, god. I thought you were done with me." He stood up and moved to stand right in front me, face to face. "I thought you ran to your room to get away from me. But you came down to me." I put my finger to his mouth to get him to stop talking.

"James," I believed him, and I needed to tell him, to show him. Every part of my being was telling me that this was the only way he would truly believe that I did. "Make love to me."

School today started out just as any other day, but I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was coming, and I don't think it's going to be good.

James seems to be in a better mood. Or rather, he doesn't look like he wants to hang himself. He still looks depressed, but I don't think anyone in his situation would look or feel any differently.

After we had sex last night he cried in my arms, crying about his unborn baby, begging me to come back him, and begging me to never leave him again. It was when he started with the begging for me to be with him again, that our reality came crashing down around me. Even if he had been drugged, he was still having a child with another woman. He was still going to be a responsible father and do what he has to do with for that baby. I'm not looking down on him for that, he's a great man, but I can't stay around here to help him raise a child that isn't mine.

I've been doing dual enrollment so I can finish college earlier. Graduation is in a few months, and I've already enrolled in summer classes at the college so I can just continue on. I can't give up my dreams of becoming a doctor because he's having a child with someone else. It may seem selfish, but there is no way I'm giving up my dreams for another woman's child. I've worked too hard to get where I am now in my life.

So after he was finished talking, we knew it was close to time for Charlie to arrive home. James and I were searching for our clothing when I gathered enough strength to tell him what had just happened wasn't anything that was going to continue happening. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea and think we were back together. When I had asked him to make love to me, I was thinking that maybe we still had a chance. But again, like I said, I wasn't thinking about the baby. That alone changes everything.

He left the house crying, but telling me that he understood. We both realized that what had just happened between us was our goodbye.

Today though, watching him with Victoria didn't make me as sick as it had before. I mostly felt anger as I watched her fawn all over him. He still wore the disgusted look on his face and I knew that he was just putting up with her because he wanted the baby to be okay and he was afraid that she would do something to herself if he didn't stick around. Apparently she was a bigger drug user and drinker than anyone had thought, and that alone scared him more than anything. Because of this, I didn't blame him for doing what he was doing, pretending to be a good devoted boyfriend. His unborn child was in her care.

Peter and Charlotte were staying as far away from the two of them as possible. Charlotte had always gotten along with her, but now things were different. They were afraid if they were around her too much one of them would slip up about knowing what she done. They didn't want to set her off. So in return of them stay away from James when Victoria was around, I found myself hanging around with Charlotte more and more. We had always been friends, but never really that close. Kate and Heidi never really got along with her so it was always awkward for her to try fit in with my group.

And now here we were all sitting at the lunch table. James had convinced Victoria to sit with his friends today since they always sit with hers. So she was sitting across from me shooting daggers at everyone at the table, but the looks she gave me were more than deadly.

"Bella, can I borrow a tampon? I thought I had another one in my bag but I seem to have lost it," Charlotte asked from beside me as she dug around her large bag. I chuckled as I grabbed my own bag. I usually shoved a few in my bag as soon as I started and Charlotte and I have always been right at the same time.

There wasn't much in my bag. I wasn't the type of girl who felt the need to carry the whole bathroom cabinet in her purse. It was usually only exactly what I needed: a few pens, a small notepad of paper, cell phone, Chap Stick, wallet, keys and at certain times of the month tampons and pads. Everything was inside, except one important thing. The tampons. At the realization all color drained from my face. I didn't need a mirror to know, I felt it. I looked up at Charlotte who was staring back at me with a worried expression.

"Bella?" The whole table quieted with the crack in her voice. All eyes were now on me.

"I don't have any." I whispered. A sharp intake of breath came from across the table. I didn't have to look to know that it was James. He knew that Charlotte and I usually had our periods together. It was something that he and Peter joked about.

"What are you talking about, Bella? You always have some this time of the month." Heidi asked with wide eyes.

"I just don't have any." I said through gritted teeth as I stood up quickly knocking the chair over in my haste to escape.

I heard James and a few others call my name as I rushed out of the cafeteria towards my truck, but I wasn't stopping. There was no way I could answer the question to why I didn't have any tampons in my purse, when practically the whole table knew that I should. I wanted; no I needed to get out of there and away from them.

"Bella, would you stop!" James asked grabbing my elbow. "Where are you going?"

"I have to be at the college in an hour. James you know this. I have four classes there today. Has it been that long, you already forgot?"

"No, babe, but…" He glanced back at the cafeteria doors then back at me. "What the hell happened in there? What does that mean, Bella? You don't have any to give her because you don't have any extras or you just don't have any?"

"It's none of your business, James. Now leave me alone before I'm late for class." I jumped in the truck, but James had his hand on the door keeping me from shutting it.

"No! Damn it, Bella. If…if you…shit…if you are pregnant then it is my business. Don't push me away. Not now." I grabbed the door handle ready to slam it shut.

"James, no it won't be your business if I am. It won't be your business because it won't be your kid." His hand fell from the door as he stared at me in shock. I took this opportunity to slam the door and start the truck.

"I don't believe you, Bella. You're not the type of girl to sleep around. You don't have sex with a guy unless you truly cared for them and there isn't another guy in your life that fills that position!" He yelled through the window.

_I don't sleep around, huh? _

_If he only knew…_

I finally let the tears fall when I pulled out of the schools parking lot. There was no way I wanted everyone to see me cry. It is absolutely possible that I'm not pregnant. I take my birth control religiously, so it would be very rare if I am. My missing my period is due to nothing more than stress.

I recently started taking two more classes than I had started out with at the college. The four I began with weren't too hard of classes, so I added two more to try to finish faster than planned. Anything helps.

Upcoming graduation was also getting to me. I was just ready to be finished with high school. I mean, I'm already taking college courses. I'm not sure why I didn't just graduate at semester with Alice. My phone chirped, bringing me out of my musings.

"Hello?"

"Bella, what the hell is going on? James just called me all frantic. You're pregnant?"

"No, I don't think so. I think it's just stress. You know me, I take the pill faithfully."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive, Alice."

"Come to Seattle. I'll get you in to my doctor." I rolled my eyes. She always overreacted.

"Alice, come on. It's just stress. I'm on my way to the college."

"Bella, seriously? You know that I won't be able to get this out of my mind until it's settled anyway. And James…he won't leave you alone until you know for sure." I sighed. She had me.

"Fine, I'm on my way."

***********

It was now four hours later, and Alice and I were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to come into the room and tell me that it is just stress. There's no way I could be pregnant.

"Bella, if you are pregnant, you know I'll be here for you right?" I rolled my eyes for what felt like the thousandth time since we arrived at the doctor's office. "Don't do that, Bella. You can be pregnant right now, and you're not taking it seriously." A knock at the door stopped me from stating, yet again, that I'm not pregnant. The dark-headed doctor walked into the room with a large smile on her face. She looked slightly familiar, but I was unable to place her. Alice stood up and hugged her, which only caused me more confusion.

"Bella, do you remember Rachel Black? She's Billy's oldest." Billy Black was my father's best friend. We grew up playing at his house. His children were older than Alice and I so we didn't really know them. Billy's youngest, Jacob, was probably five years older than me so we were more of acquaintances than anything else. It's been years since I've seen him, he probably wouldn't recognize me now. I was like ten or so the last time he was around and I went to La Push with Charlie.

Rachel didn't give me a chance to answer. "So we got your blood work back. I had it rushed." She winked at me. "It's a benefit of personally knowing the doctor." She was flitting around the room pulling things out of drawers and machines closer to the bed. I had no clue what was going on.

"It's true then?" Alice spoke up watching her. Rachel looked up at me with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You are pregnant." My eyes widened.

"No, that isn't possible! I take my birth control every day. I haven't missed any since I started those two years ago!" She didn't respond, just pushed me slightly on the shoulder with a small smile.

"Let's just get you laid down and we will discuss it as I'm taking measurements." She lifted my shirt up slightly and squirted goo on me. "Alice informed me, earlier when she called, that back in December you were in a car accident. My guess is, that the antibiotics they had you on, canceled out the birth control pills."

_Wow, she was straightforward._

At that moment a thudding noise filled the room and Alice looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"That's your baby you're hearing and seeing if you look at the screen. It's looking like you are at the very, very beginning of the fourth month at around twelve weeks." _Twelve weeks! That would put it around Christmas. _Alice gasped at my side and muttered under her breath but I didn't quite catch what she said. "12 weeks puts your conception date approximately around December 30th." I look at her wide-eyed.

"No, that can't be when. I've gotta be farther along."

* * *

**Whew! What do you think about that?! **

**Leave a review and let me know!**

**~Lacy**


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty! So here it is....WOOT! I hope this chapter is up to par...my beta (theotherbella) said this was her favorite chapter so far so hopefully you guys think the same.

I'm pretty proud of myself for it.

Don't forget that there is a post on Twilighted! So be sure to check it out.

Anyway...I don't own Twilight. Unfortunately.

Now, read and enjoy!

**

* * *

EPOV **(April 16-19wks)

Dinner with the family tonight - there was just no way to get out of it and Tanya was meeting me there. That's what we'd come to. We can't even arrive in the same vehicle anymore. Things are getting better though. She is almost always home when I am and we have started sleeping together again after she promised me she'd gone back on the pill. She realized how against having a child I was now, and agreed that we'd make that decision together.

_Thank god for little miracles._

Don't get me wrong I love children. I'm just not ready for any of my own. I just started my career and Tanya isn't working. Also, we aren't married. That's a biggie for me. It works for some people and that's great, but for myself, I want to be married and secure, both personally and financially.

I pulled into the driveway and spotted Tanya's car already in the driveway behind Jaspers '67 Impala. I'm sure he has Alice with him, since those two are almost inseparable. I'm happy for him. That man's been a loner since junior high and Alice makes him happy. He's a changed man when he's around her, and it's definitely for the better.

Grabbing the pies from the seat beside me, I opened the door and was immediately accosted by a dark-headed little pixie.

"Edward, can we talk?" I looked at her, confused.

"Of course, Alice. What's up?"

"Rosalie told me that you did dual enrollment and summer school to try to get done with college sooner." I stopped and stared at her.

"You already graduated high school, didn't you?"

"My sister is a senior this year. She's doing dual enrollment and she's already enrolled in summer school." She looked down at the ground and then continued in a softer tone "I just wanted to know the stress level. I'm worried about her."

"I don't know your sister or how determined she is, but if she's putting that on herself then she can probably handle it. Just watch her because the signs of being over stressed are noticeable. How many classes is she taking now?"

"Well, she goes to Forks High half a day and leaves right after lunch. 3 days a week she is at the college sometimes till eight at night and the other two days a week she's there till around five." My eyes widened. _Wow, this girl is really pushing herself._

"That's a lot to take on. I graduated early, as I'm sure Rosie told you, so I didn't load myself up on classes until after that. Beforehand, I was only taking maybe three classes a day. It was very stressful, Alice. I'd say just watch her and see how she does. If she shows any signs of really being stressed out, tell her to take a day or two for herself and breathe." I chuckled slightly and nodded my head toward the pies in my arms. "Let's get these in to my mother before she has a panic attack because they aren't there."

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, except for the small amount of tension in the air between Alice and Tanya. Everyone felt the awkwardness of the situation and tried to pretend it wasn't there by laughing and joking around.

The first time Alice and Jasper had come over, Tanya had made a comment about Alice modeling children's clothing, which of course this set Alice off and she made a comment about Tanya being jealous that she was taking over her job. Tonight the two pretended to get along to spare the drama, but the trouble was still there.

* * *

Tanya and I were currently lying in bed. I was supposed to be listening to her rant on and on about Alice, but honestly I was tired of hearing her put the girl down. There was really no reason for it. Alice was a good person and a damn good model. Rosalie had showed me some finished photos of Alice's first shoot and I was highly impressed. Tanya was a beautiful woman, but Alice had a little something extra that showed in her photographs. Of course, I would never admit to it out loud.

"Edward, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am, baby." She smiled at me.

"Oh sure you are. Mr. Perfect doesn't do anything wrong. If you had been listening to me you would have heard me point out the fact that you didn't even try to make tonight a nicer night for me." I scooted over slightly so I could get a better look at her face. Something was off in the tone of her voice, and I didn't quite understand it.

"What are you talking about?"

"You! You just sat there all smiles and jokes."

"I was enjoying myself with my family, Tanya. I don't understand the sudden bout of hostility."

"That's the thing. You should have noticed how uncomfortable I was. You should –"

"Why were you so uncomfortable? We've done family dinners many times before, Tanya." She scooted out of the bed and walked towards the doorway.

"Family dinners, yes. Jasper and Alice aren't family." She stomped out of the room leaving me confused about her sudden change in heart towards Jasper. She had always gotten along with him well enough before. I jumped out of bed and followed her.

"Don't do that! Don't just say something like that and leave the room. What is your problem with Jasper? You've never had a problem with him before, why now?" She turned from the open refrigerator and glared at me.

"Since he's been with _her._" She sneered before turning back to dig in the fridge.

"And you have this much of a problem with Alice that you're willing to snub him because he's dating her? He's been your friend just as long as we've been together." She turned back to me shutting the fridge door behind her with a look of pure hatred.

"Do you know anything about her, Edward?" She asked sweetly as she sat down at the table.

"I know that she's good for Jasper. I know that she is making him happy. She's a nice girl, Tanya. I don't really understand the hatred. Rosalie really likes her, my parents too. They all see the changes in Jasper, too, since he's been with her."

"Do you know anything _about_ her?" she asked again. She didn't give me time to answer before she spoke up again. "She's 18 and just graduated high school early. She has a sister who is exactly a year younger. They were both raised by their father who is the chief of police in Forks. Their mother ran off when they were young." She stopped and her eyes narrowed again at me. "Do you know her sister, Edward?"

"No, I've never met her sister. How the hell do you know all this about Alice?"

"I've been doing my research. It's all bound to come out anyway." She waved her hand like it was no big deal. "Are you sure you've never met Alice's sister? Her name is Isabella? Isabella Swan?" She asked watching me closely.

"I just said I didn't know this girl!" I said, getting frustrated with her questions.

"Whatever, Edward. I'm going to bed."

* * *

The rest of the week went by with much of the same. I don't know what it was about Alice that set Tanya off, but every time she was mentioned Tanya flipped. She made a point to be gone when she knew Jasper was going to come by and she left the room when he was there if he showed up unexpectedly.

By the following Saturday, I wasn't sure if Tanya would even come to dinner. Esme called the night before and spoke to me about Tanya's attitude. Apparently, Tanya had called my mother on Wednesday night asking if Jasper and Alice were invited for dinner. When my mother told her they were, Tanya copped an attitude. My mother was not happy about being told who she could and couldn't invite to her own home for dinner.

I haven't talked to Tanya yet about it. I could have brought it up with her as soon as I got off the phone with my mother, but I wanted to wait to see what she was going to do. My mom said she really let Tanya have it. I'm kind of surprised Tanya never brought it up with me. I was sure that she was going to let me hear all about what my mother had told her, but I was wrong. I hadn't heard a word about it. Something was going on with Tanya; I'm just not sure what it is.

_Maybe it was the baby thing eating at her still?_

Of course if that was it, she would normally have talked to me about it by now. She doesn't usually let things eat away at her for long.

"Edward," she said bringing me out of my musings. "I'm not feeling well. I think I'm just going to stay home tonight. Go on ahead and have fun with your family." She was faking. I could tell by the fake sick look she was trying to play off. We've been together long enough for me to know when she is truly sick.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the conversation between you and my mother does it?" Her eyes widened. She obviously hadn't realized that I would have talked to my mother about it.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what you tried to do. She called me and told me." Her eyes narrowed and a flash of anger crossed her face.

"Meddling bitch," she muttered under breath.

"Excuse me!?" I took a step towards her, the anger getting the better of me. "Did you just call my mother a bitch?" I hissed.

"If she would just stay out of peoples business –"

"_N__o__!_ _You_ were the one who called _her_. _You_ were the one who started telling _her _who she can and can't have to her own house!" Another step and we were nose to nose. "How dare you stand here and degrade my mother by calling her a bitch. I don't understand this change in attitude of yours, but it needs to stop. If you EVER call my mother a bitch again, you will be history without a second thought. Do you understand me?"

Stepping away from her I grabbed my keys off the table and stormed out of the house slamming the front door hard behind me. I couldn't stand there and wait for her to respond. At that moment, there was absolutely no response that would excuse the fact that she called my mother a bitch.

Sliding my hand into my pocket I pulled out the only thing I've found comfort in since December. The "B" pendant.

Since the day I had the sudden urge to have it close to me, I've kept it in my pocket. At work it was in my lab coat pocket and at home I kept it in my jeans pocket or slid it into my wallet so Tanya wouldn't find it. The pull in my heart for some small part of Bella was there with me every morning when I woke up. In the past month, the urge to find her has gotten worse. But all I knew about her was that she didn't live in Seattle; she was only here visiting her sister. Everything else we talked about really would be of no use in helping me find her.

Maybe I could get Rosalie to find something out for me. Just because she didn't live in Seattle, didn't necessarily mean that she didn't go to college here. She had said she was an English major, so maybe one of Rosie's models knew who she was. I could ask Alice,even since Jasper said she just enrolled.

_But do I really want Alice to know that I cheated on Tanya? _

She wouldn't say anything to anyone, but just the thought of someone else knowing what I did made me cringe. It was bad enough that my sister knew, then again she didn't seem upset by the fact that I did. She almost seemed to approve.

I pulled into my parents driveway and noticed that once again I was the last one to arrive. Something was supposed to happen tonight. Rosalie had called yesterday to make sure that I was going to be there for sure. She said she and Emmett had something important to tell the family.

My guess was that they were pregnant.

I grabbed the pile of breads I was asked to bring and headed inside thinking of having a niece or nephew. The thought made me smile. Rosalie and Emmett were going to be great parents.

"Edward! You finally made it. We thought you had changed your mind and stayed with Tanya." Alice said with a small amount of venom in her voice when she said Tanya's name.

"How did you know that she decided to stay home?" My mother stormed into the room and ushered us to the dining room. Apparently I was later then I thought. Yelling at Tanya before I left must have taken some time.

"Is Tanya still upset, sweetheart?" My mother asked innocently as she passed the potatoes to Emmett. Rosalie snorted from across the table and Alice chuckled.

_What was going on with the women in my life?_

"Of course she's still mad, Mom. You should have seen her storm out of the restaurant when Bella put her in place. I like Tanya, but she was a total bitch to them."

"What are you talking about, Rose? Who's Bella?" A small smile played on my lips just by saying the name. Even though it wasn't the same person, just the name alone was good enough.

"Bella is my sister. She came to lunch with us a few days ago. Tanya really didn't like the fact that Jasper and I were there." She said with a chuckle. I glanced around the table to see who else was in on the same inside joke.

Emmett and Jasper were both silent and looking straight at their plates. Rosalie had a smirk on her face as she stared at me and my parents seemed just as oblivious as I did. Something was going on with the four of them. Some inside joke they didn't want me to be in on.

"Okay, what is going on with the four of you?" I finally asked.

"Tanya kept making comments about Alice and Bella, and Bella finally had enough. She really let Tanya have it. It was great. I've never seen her look so flustered and angry, but she deserved it. I really don't know what's been going on with Tanya lately."

I had to agree with her. Tanya has been acting oddly for months now and it seemed to be getting worse as the days went on. I still wondered occasionally if maybe she found out about me and Bella. The way she acted and some of the things she'd said; but I don't think there's any way she could know. The people that know aren't the type to just start blabbing that kind of stuff everywhere. More importantly they wouldn't betray my trust like that.

Emmett changed topics like a pro. All four of them were working together – against me.

The night went on and Rosalie was, in fact, pregnant. My mother squealed with excitement and my father couldn't stop smiling. Everyone was very happy for my sister and Emmett. I sat smiling and watching as everyone interacted and talked about having a baby in the family. I glanced over at Alice and noticed that she was the only one in the room that wasn't smiling. She was crying. I flicked a balled up napkin at Jasper to try to get his attention without alerting Alice. He looked over at me and I subtly nodded towards Alice. I tried not to eavesdrop, but it was hard not to hear since they were sitting right beside me.

"Hey, why are you crying, darlin'?" She sniffled as she looked up at him with wide, sad eyes.

"My sister. She won't have this." She looked around the table at everyone in their own conversations about the baby. "The baby's father doesn't even know she's pregnant." Jasper's eyes met with mine before they quickly went back to Alice.

"He'll know one day, Alice. Your sister will have this. Maybe not exactly like this, but people will be happy about your niece or nephew. It's just going to take some getting used to now. I know, _Bella_," he stressed the name as his eyes once again glanced in my direction. "I know that she's only 17, but she is strong and very smart. She'll be alright and I wouldn't worry about the father either. He'll find out, you'll find him and everything will be okay. He's a good..." Again, his eyes darted to mine then towards Emmett whom I noticed was looking in their direction with a strange expression on his face. "I'm sure he's a good man. Bella isn't the type to fall for anyone's playboy ways."

By then I noticed that Rosalie was now also looking towards the pair and her eyes would dart to me occasionally. The whole room had gotten quiet and everyone was listening to Jasper. My mother was looking at the pair with a sad smile on her face. Obviously, she was happy for Jasper to actually care about one of the women in his life, but sad because Alice was a little down because of her sister's situation. She was a very loving woman and seemed to always feel everyone else's pain. My father was the same way. He hated to see people he loved in any type of pain, physical or emotional. He did everything he could to help.

Jasper and Alice excused themselves from the table and Rosalie and our parents started up the conversation about the baby again. Emmett sat quietly staring at me with a look on his face that I couldn't figure out. A few minutes passed before he stood up and excused himself as well.

Rosalie watched me again as she spoke to my parents. "Are you two coming with me and Em to Alice and Bella's graduation?"

"Oh, of course we are. Those two girls have become like daughters to me since Alice started modeling for you. Heaven knows they could use an adult woman in their life. I'll be so glad to meet Chief Swan. He has done a perfect job raising those girls."

"How does everyone know Alice's sister? When I am I going to get to meet this girl that everyone has been raving about all night?" The smirk that Rose was giving me earlier in the night was back, but she didn't answer. Instead, she excused herself to find Emmett.

"What's going on with you kids tonight?" My father asked when she was out of the room. "Everyone has been acting out of it."

"I don't really know, but I really should be getting out of here and heading home. I had a fight with Tanya before I came over here." My mother sighed but I could tell she was trying not to smile. She never was a very good actress. Everyone knows that she never really cared for Tanya. My father tried to stay neutral.

"Guess that could be why you've been off this evening. I hope it gets better for you, son." That was a typical answer from him. He wasn't about to say anything about working it out, because no one wanted me to. My sister and Jasper were the only ones that sort of kind of got along with Tanya.

I said my good-byes to my parents and went to find the others. They were in the family room huddled together. Well, Emmett, my sister and Jasper were. Alice was missing. The three of them huddled close together and whispering about something I couldn't make out. I made a few noises before Rosalie finally noticed me standing there. Her eyes were wide and fearful when she did. She stuttered out a few words before she sat back in a chair. The look on Jasper and Emmett's faces were the same as Rosalie's.

It was weird seeing the three of them on edge like they were. Something was going on; apparently Alice wasn't in on it either.

* * *

**(The Cullen's family room)**

"What the hell are you two doing?" Rosalie asked as she walked into the room. "You dipshits are going to give us away. He already suspects something, and what about Alice. She's not stupid!"

"We have to tell him, Rosie. I can't go on knowing what I know. It's been eating at me since I saw her walk into that damn restaurant."

"How do you think I feel, Emmett? I get to hear about her from both Alice and Edward." Emmett and Rosalie both spun their heads in Jaspers direction with wide eyes. "Yeah, that's right. He talks about her all the damn time. He even carries her pendant in his pocket. Then I talk to Alice, and she's so upset about the damn situation – not just the fact that Bella is pregnant, but the fact that Edward isn't around and they don't know how to find him. I've come close so many times to telling them."

"We can't tell them yet." Rosalie said quietly with tears filling up her eyes. "We have to -Edward?"

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Nothing man. We were just talking about my kiddo, Rosie's got a brewing in there." Emmett said, rubbing Rosalie's belly affectionately.

"I just wanted to tell you guys I was leaving."

"Ed-Edward. I love you baby brother. I'll," her voice trailed off and she swallowed hard. "I guess I'll see you in a few days." Edward nodded and walked out of the room. The three left standing in the room could tell he knew something was going on.

"She's a minor." Emmett said suddenly.

"That's why we can't say a word." Rosalie said as she placed her hand on her husband's arm. "We can't do that to him. We have to wait. She'll be 18 in September."

"It won't matter, Rose. They slept together and she got pregnant when she was 17. He could still get in trouble, even though she turns 18 in September."

"Maybe we can wait. Maybe we can get Alice to help us break it to her father. She likes Edward. She'll be 18 soon. We can wait till then. We have time to figure something out."

"We have to tell them, damn it. Don't you guys see that? They are bound to run into each other at some point. Especially with the way your parents have started doting on Bella."

"We can keep Edward and Bella from meeting. They haven't run into each other since that night. It's totally do-able. We can do it." Jasper took a step towards Rosalie. He was angry.

He was angry with the whole situation. He knew his best friend needed to know that he had a child on the way. He knew that his girlfriend's sister needed to know who or even where her baby's father was. He knew the stress not knowing was causing her entire family.

Rosalie was scared for her brother. Bella was a minor, and Rosalie was aware of the problems it could cause for Edward. He would lose everything if people were to find out that the good doctor, the young pediatrician, slept with a minor and got her pregnant. She feared having to watch her brother's life spiral down into nothing.

Emmett could understand where both Jasper and Rosalie were coming from. In the few years he had known Edward he had come to think of him as a sibling. Not only because he was married to Rosalie, but because Edward had become a friend. He didn't deserve to have his life go to shambles for one drunken night's mistakes. But Emmett also agreed with Jasper about needing to tell them now. He wanted Edward to be able to go through the pregnancy with Bella. He wanted Edward to be there when the baby first started kicking. Emmett knew in his heart that they both deserve to be there going through the pregnancy together.

"Bella is pregnant." Jasper said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "She is going to have a baby. She is going to have Edward's baby."

A small gasp from the doorway caused all three of them to stopped breathing as they all slowly turned to face the red-faced pixie.

* * *

*sigh*

She heard them....so what now?

Review and let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

FINALLY...Chapter 6!

WOW! Guys thank you all so very very much for reading this story. I can't believe that I have over 100 people putting this story on their alerts! SO SO Exciting....

NOW if only we can get you all to review....that'd be something wouldn't it...

Anyway....heres the chapter...read it...and please review!

* * *

BPOV (May: 19-23 weeks)

It had been around a month since I found out I was pregnant, a month since my life changed forever. There wasn't much I could do about it. I knew I wouldn't be able to go through an abortion, hell it even made me shudder just thinking about it, and adoption... well let's just say it takes a much stronger woman than me to be able to be that selfless. I came to realize that this baby is my responsibility and mine alone.

So here we are, 19 weeks along. Three days from being 20 weeks, and three days until I walk across the stage for my high school diploma. I had two fears about that day.

Fear number one was tripping and falling, while I walked across the stage. Not only would it have been embarrassing but I had this mental image of me not only falling and hurting myself but injuring my child as well. This pregnancy may have taken me by complete surprise, but this baby has become my life in the few short weeks I've known about it.

Fear number two is someone finding out that I was in fact pregnant. My sister and her friend, Rosalie, are the only ones that know for sure. I've started showing, but I can still hide the little bump easily with a big baggy shirt. But in three days, I was graduating high school and I had a feeling that my sister was going to want to dress me in something more appropriate than jeans and a huge t-shirt. Again, my fear was that that the top she wants me to wear is somewhat form fitting, to me anyway now that the bump is there, and everyone will see it and automatically know that I am pregnant.

That's not exactly the way I want my dad to find out.

James knows, I just haven't confirmed it. He's known me long enough to know when something is going on. He knows my body well enough to know what it looks like when something has changed. There are subtle changes, but Alice said that they are noticeable nonetheless.

The graduation isn't the only thing that's been on my mind this past month or so. Since the day I found out I was pregnant, my mind had been reeling with thoughts of Edward. Alice and I talked and decided that we were going to try everything to find out who this man was. The little task, however, seemed impossible because I didn't remember much from that night.

One thing we tried and failed at was calling all the hospitals in Seattle. With his age we assumed that he was still a resident. None of the hospitals had a resident named Edward (and just out of curiosity) there were ten total men named Edward employed between all the hospitals.

We hit a brick wall and the search has seemed to be done on Alice's end, anyhow. I decided to keep searching and have called hospitals in Seattle's surrounding towns. Again, I've come up with nothing.

The past week had been strange. Alice practically told me to just let it go. She said if he's meant to be in my and the baby's lives then he will be. She's always believed in the fate bullshit. Who knows, though, maybe she's right. Then again maybe she's wrong and it was always meant to be me and this baby against the world.

I've been having dreams about the baby. Now, because of those dreams I am almost positive that I'm having a girl. I see her when she's born and as she's growing up. She has Edward's hair color and green eyes. She was definitely going to be her father's daughter.

The pain in my chest when I remember him and the baby in my dreams was almost unbearable. I would have given anything to be able to see him again and tell him he was going to be a daddy.

"Bells?" Charlie said, catching my attention. "What's wrong? You look like you're gonna burst out in tears at any moment."

We were currently sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner. I had made his favorite meal, lasagna, in hopes of buttering him up slightly. I wanted to tell him the truth about the pregnancy before the graduation and I needed him to be in a good mood.

"Nothing's wrong, Dad. I'm just thinking." He nodded slightly as he took a bite.

"You do have a lot on your plate right now." He sat his fork down on the table and his serious look took over his face. "I've been thinking as well." He paused to take a swig of his beer. "You've been pushing yourself really hard. A little too hard, if you ask me, but that's neither here nor there at the moment. I would like it if you took a week or two off after graduation."

"I can't, Dad. You know that; I still have classes at the college."

"You're 17 years old, Isabella. I think you should start acting like it. You and Alice grew up way too fast after your mother left. You both think you have to take care of me. You seem to have taken this more to heart than your sister and I have to say, baby, it's been hard on me."

"What are you talking about?" I laid my own fork on the table beside my plate and looked up at him. "What's been hard?"

"Watching you this last year." My eyes narrowed in confusion and he sighed loudly. "You and James kept each other level. You both have goals set for yourselves and you work hard to get there. You work harder than you need to. He pulled you back and kept you sane. Since you two broke up you keep adding classes to your schedule and you're at the point where you're so deep in now that you're losing yourself. This past month or so has been worse. You go to school and come home and lock yourself in your room. This is the first time I've seen you since I don't know when. I think you just need to take a break from school. Just take off a few weeks and breathe. Be a 17 year old."

I was rubbing my fingers along the lines on the table trying not to let the emotions take over. Now was not the time to start crying.

_Tell him! It's now or never. He needs to know. Just say it. This is the perfect conversation, so there would be no just blurting it out._

"I can't do that, Dad. I have to get as much done before September as possible." It was his turn to look at me in confusion.

"There is nothing in September that is worth stressing yourself to death over. You can push whatever it is off for a while. Take a break and finish school along with everyone else your age."

"You don't understand. This is something that can't be pushed back. I NEED to get as much done as I can by September."

"You're right, I don't understand. September?" He looked deep in thought as he watched me squirming in my seat. "Your birthday is in September. Do you want to get so much done before you turn 18? Is that it?" I shook my head. "Then what is it, Bells?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "That's when the baby's due." It was quiet for a few seconds. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to see the look of anger and disappointment on Charlie's face.

"I thought she was farther along than that." I opened my eyes, confused as to what he was talking about. "I don't understand what that has to do with you though."

"What?"

"James and that girl. Isn't that who you're talking about?" I let out a deep breath and shook my head 'no' again.

"I was talking about me," I whispered. I couldn't look up at him again. I kept my eyes focused on my plate sitting in front of me.

"You were talking about you?" I heard him mumble a few times before he reached across the table to stop my hand from tracing the lines for the hundredth time. "What exactly do you mean by 'I was talking about me'?" I looked up at him and saw the emotions swirling through his eyes.

"The baby is due in September." I whispered, breaking eye contact refocusing on the food on my plate. "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" He bellowed as he stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. "That son of a bitch! He knocks that little whore up and then knocks up my baby girl! NO, no he's not getting away with this!" He rushed out of the back door leaving it wide open. I sat there staring after him with wide eyes.

_He thinks the baby is James'!_

I jumped out of the chair and ran out the door. Charlie was almost to the front porch grumbling about killing James the entire way. I yelled after him, but he completely ignored me. Seconds after he pounded on their door James' father opened up.

"What's going on, Charlie?" 'Rich looked between Charlie and me as I ran through the yard.

"Dad, stop!" I said grabbing his arm when I made it up the steps. He shook me off roughly.

"I need to speak with your god damn son." Rich jumped slightly at the venom in Charlie's voice.

"He's in his room. What's going on?"

"Get the fucker down here and I'll explain." James' mother, Sara, who had appeared from nowhere, turned and yelled up the stairs at James.

"Dad, please don't do this." I begged. "Please let's just go home and I'll explain things there." James appeared at the door with a worried expression on his face. Charlie leaped towards him. Sara and I both screamed and Rich grabbed Charlie pulling him off of James.

"Dad, please stop." I blubbered out. My emotions were coming out full force.

"You storm over here and attack my son. I need an explanation, Charlie. I need to know what in the hell is going on." Rich said still holding on to Charlie.

"He knocked her up." He hissed out. His knees noticeably buckled and Rich was unable to hold him up. "He knocked my baby girl up." He choked out as he hit the ground. I instantly heard three collective gasps. I, however, couldn't look away from my father.

The man in front of me was broken. This man was not my father.

_I did this to him. My own father…I ruined him._

"Isabella?" Sara asked quietly. She had always been the only one to call me by my full name, unless Charlie was really angry with me.

I finally pulled my eyes away from Charlie and looked at the three other people that were standing around us. Rich was standing there staring at me slack jawed. James' eyes were narrowed and I couldn't quite place the emotion coming from him. But the look on Sara's face is what saddened me the most. I became close to her over the years. She was the closest thing Alice and I had to a mother. But looking at her now felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

She looked ecstatic.

"Please," I choked out "Sara, please don't." Rich took a step towards me and tried to pull me into a hug. I pushed his hands away shaking my head. "Just stop this!"

"Bells, honey, I know this isn't good timing but you and James love each other. Everything will work out. Sara and I had Tisha when we were your age. It can work." Sara put her hand on my shoulder to try to soothe me but I wasn't in the mood to be soothed. My father was still kneeling on the floor crying and I was just worried about him.

"Dad?" I said as I knelt down beside him and put my hand on his cheek. He looked over at me with tears still falling from his eyes.

"You'll marry him, Bells." He whispered so that only I could hear.

"I can't, Daddy." He pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

"He loves you. I know you still love him, even though he hurt you, I know you do." He stood up brushing himself off and turned to face James's parents. "They'll get married. They can raise both babies together."

"Of course Charlie." Rich said slapping both my dad and James on the back. James stood shockingly silent the entire time, his eyes still narrowed at me. He took a step towards me and reached for my hand. I jerked it back before he could touch it, and his jaw noticeably tightened.

"We were supposed to get married anyway, Bells. We can do this. Let's do this together, baby."

"James, just stop!" I hissed while taking a step away from him and everyone on the porch.

"Isabella, I know it's not the perfect timing, like Rich said, but you two are good for each other. You always have been. It's the right thing to do, honey."

"The right thing!" I chuckled darkly. "The right thing to do would be to find the baby's father and tell him he's going to have a kid." I took a step down off the porch and turned to go back towards my house.

There was no way I could stand here much longer and listen to them make plans about my future. A future that none of them had anything to do with.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie's voice stopped me in my tracks. I turned back around and a look of shock was on Charlie, Sara and Rich's faces. James stood there with his arms crossed across his chest, glaring at me.

"I tried to tell you, Dad. You wouldn't let me explain."

"When are you due, Bella?" James asked. He thought I was lying, and now he was trying to figure out when I got pregnant.

"I'm due in September." I was looking directly into his eyes. My jaw was tightly clenched shut. I wanted him to see the truth in my eyes. He wasn't the father and he needed to let it go. Let me go.

"So you got pregnant in December?" I nodded and he smirked. "We were together in December." He moved off the porch and stood right in front of me and put his hands on my hips. "Why are you pushing me away? Why are you trying to get rid of me? I want to be in your life and in _our_ baby's life." I put my hands on his chest and shoved hard, causing him to stumble slightly backwards away from me. But I still took a step towards him so that he could see the anger and truth in my eyes.

"I got pregnant in December, James. Yes, we were together in parts of December but I got pregnant December 30th!" All the color drained from his face and his eyes widened in dismay. He started stuttering something but wasn't able to actually form anything into words. I whispered an apology and walked back towards my house.

I don't know what the apology was for, but I felt the need to say it. I felt the need to apologize for hurting him the way I know that I had. I shouldn't have though, because what he had done was worse than what I had done.

"I don't believe you, Bella." James yelled from behind me. "That's my baby!"

*******

It had been been three days since my Dad found out I was pregnant. Three days since he'd said a word to me or even looked in my direction. He hadn't even asked for an explanation or who the father is. It was killing me to see him like this. We've always been so close and now he can't even look at me, can't even sit in the same room as me.

Today is supposed to be a big day, but I can't even bring myself to smile.

Alice was running late, which is weird. She's never late. She called late last night to tell me that Rosalie's family was taking us out to dinner after the graduation. She was in a rush and she didn't say much about the fact that I had told Charlie about being pregnant. The past few weeks have been like that, rushed conversations and neither of us really saying much.

I chalked it up to her living her life away from everyone hovering over her.

What I'd give for my father to hover again. I closed my eyes and wiped away the tears that had escaped and tried to focus on my school work again. I had a major test coming up and really needed to study.

But of course Alice chose that moment to show up.

"Bella! Thank god you're not dressed yet. Here" She said storming into my bedroom and thrusting a dress at me.

"I told you I didn't want you to buy me any new clothes for today."

"I know, and I didn't." she said smiling and digging through her bag pulling out makeup bottles. "This is from Rosalie and Esme. I told them you were feeling down about dad finding out and they wanted you to feel good about today."

"Alice?!" I hissed "What did…" _Esme knew?_

"Don't Bella. We're graduating today and Esme wanted to make this a special day, especially for you since things with dad aren't going so well." She didn't once look in my direction, just kept her attention focused on what she was doing. "Oh, also Esme and Carlisle are having a barbecue tomorrow for us. Everyone has been invited. I've already taken care of it. I didn't want you to stress out over that too." I stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Would you stop for just a second? What is going on with you?"

"Nothing. Why? I'm just excited." She wasn't telling me the truth. We hadn't seen each other in few weeks and when we did finally see each other again she all but ignored me. Something was obviously going on with her. I let my hand drop and flop back down on my bed watching her flutter around my room like she was on some kind of drug. "You're starting to show Bella. That dress will look so cute on you. Go, put it on. I'm sure dad wants to leave pretty quickly and I still need to do your make up." Still without glancing at me she walked out the door shutting it quietly behind her.

Trying not to think about what could possibly be bugging Alice I held the dress up in front of me.

_It is cute. _

Luckily it wasn't a tight fitting dress. Just a simple blue sundress with a little beading design on the chest. So it will flow over my slight baby bump. I sighed to myself. One less thing to have to worry about.

I stood up and began to get dressed.

_Time to start the day._

******

The ceremony went quickly, thank goodness. We were all now sitting around the large table at the restaurant Esme and Carlisle had reserved for all ten of us. I say ten but there were only eight of us here. The elusive brother of Rosalie and his fiancée were missing. I still hadn't met him, but heard a ton about him. I had, unfortunately, met his fiancée a few times and none of them had gone over very well.

Charlie was sitting beside me still not talking to me. Emmett was on my other side keeping the whole table entertained. We found out that he was related to the Blacks, so he and Charlie were talking across me about them. It was a little awkward because of the tension between Charlie and I.

"So, Bella, what are your plans? Now that you don't have to go to school, I mean." Esme asked causing my father to stop talking. He finally looked at me, but it wasn't a look I was prepared for and my breath caught in my throat.

"Yes, Isabella, what are you plans?" My father asked. His voice was filled with emotion, but mainly hurt and disappointment. Immediately tears sprang to my eyes and I fought to hold them back not wanting any one to see me cry.

"I'm…uh…still going to school actually."

"Well in a few months right? After the baby is born?" Rosalie asked quietly from beside Emmett with a look of curiosity on her face.

"No, um…I am taking summer courses as well. I'm going to just go straight through until the baby is born. I want to try to get as much done before it's time to put my life on hold for a little while."

"Are you sure you can handle all that? I mean without causing too much stress on the baby?" She asked with narrowing eyes.

"I won't be doing anymore than what I am now. The only difference really is that I'll be in the same place the entire day."

"That will be ok? I mean it isn't causing too much stress?" _Why is she so worried about the stress?_

"Baby, stop." Emmett said quietly to her.

"I'm just making sure nothing happens to the baby." She whispered to him, but it was loud enough that I heard.

"Why are you so--"

"I think it's a good plan, Bella." Jasper said cutting me off from asking Rosalie why she was so worried about it. "Get what you can done now, then when the baby is born you'll have that much less to worry about."

"Not really." Charlie spoke up from beside me. "She'll have even more to worry about when the baby is born. She's going to be raising a child alone."

"She's not alone, Charlie." Esme said softly to him. "She has a whole table right here of people who care for her. I'm sure there are many more that will be there to help her as well."

"Esme, I'm not trying to be rude here. But she's a 17 year old girl having a baby. The father isn't even in the picture. She's alone."

"He will be, Dad." Alice said as she sent him a glare.

"What are you talking about? She doesn't even remember the god damn kid's name."

_I remember his name! _I wanted to shout at him. _I remember that his name is Edward, and that he has the most unnatural colored hair I've ever seen. I remember that he has gorgeous green eyes._

I wanted to yell at him and tell him everything about Edward and the pregnancy so far. But I couldn't. Breathing was becoming harder by the second as I listened to the most important people in my life argue about me.

My father was disappointed in me and had all but disowned me. My sister seemed to be pushing me away and everyone else pitied me. All I had was the baby growing inside of me and my school work.

But the school work, I didn't want to admit, was taking a toll on me. I was pushing myself and I knew it. The homework was causing me to either miss sleep or not get done at all because I was falling asleep as I was doing it. My grades were slipping, which was stressing me out even more.

This baby was coming in a few months and I was not prepared at all. My father realized it, I think even Alice realized it and that's why she was pushing me away.

My chest was starting to tighten and my vision became blurry.

_I can't do this. _

There's no way I can be a mother and finish school.

I put my hand on Charlie's shoulder. I wanted to tell him I understood where he was coming from. I tried to tell him that everything was going to be ok and that I've made my decision regarding everything I know he's worried about. No words escaped my lips and the world went black.

***********

Charlie felt a small hand on his shoulder, but he knew it was Bella. He couldn't look at her. He was trying to be a good father, but he knew that it was coming off the other way.

His 17 year old daughter, his baby girl, was pregnant by an unknown person and it was just something that was taking time for him to get used to. Charlie knew that Bella didn't realize that her world was going to be flipped upside down and her plans were going to have change. He hated seeing her pushing way too hard to try to achieve her goals as soon as she could. But he couldn't bring himself to talk it over with her; to warn her about the damage she's doing not only to herself, but to her unborn baby. She was looking sickly and he didn't have the heart to even talk to her.

Emmett and Rosalie were quietly arguing beside Bella. Emmett wanted Rosalie to just relax and leave Bella alone. They had a plan and he wanted to stick to it.

Rosalie was just worried about her little niece or nephew. She could see that Bella wasn't taking care of herself. Her eyes were slightly sunken in and even though she had started to show, Rosalie could tell in the short few weeks since seeing her last, Bella has lost weight and she wanted to tell Edward right at that moment. But she had to agree with Emmett, they had a plan that needed to be stuck to.

Esme and Carlisle were quietly sitting and watching the scene in front of them. Esme felt sorry for Bella for being treated the way she was by her father and sister, with their constant arguing about her. Carlisle was just thinking about his reaction if he were in Charlie's shoes.

Alice was trying to convince her father to have faith that everything would work out. But she knew with Charlie's history that he was only focusing on the negative. He also didn't know the truth and she was trying everything to not tell him till just the right time. She was going to follow through with the plan.

Jasper was watching Bella. He knew something was going on with her, but he couldn't pinpoint it. He watched her hand clutch to her chest as her other landed on Charlie's shoulder. Bella's face grew ghostly white and he watched in horror as her eyes rolled back in her head. At that moment he knew what was going on.

"She's seizing!" Jasper said as he jumped out of his chair to get to Bella. Everyone froze and as if in slow motion realization dawned on them as they all took action.

Carlisle was the only one at the table who was calm as he instructed the others on what to do.

The one thing that no one else knew was that he knew what was going on with his daughter and her friends. He had overheard them talking. He agreed as well as disagreed with their plan of getting the Edward and Bella together rather than just telling them the truth. Carlisle knew that Edward would do what's right and take responsibility for the baby. But from what he's overheard about Bella, she's scared to ask for help and that's what she would feel like she'd be doing by going to Edward. She would also be worried about breaking up Edward and Tanya's relationship which would mean putting herself last.

Carlisle made eye contact with his daughter. "Call your brother. Tell him we are on our way and that he needs to be with us."

* * *

OKAY!! So to clear something up...a beta said that Esme and everyone knowing might be a little confused since Bella has been keeping it hush hush. Well, as you may have noticed from EPOV's Alice has a big mouth. LOL Everyone knows that Bella is pregnant because of her sister. Thats also what she started to say when her and Alice were talking in her room.

ANYWAY....after clearing that up...i have a question....

What do you guys think of the switch to 3rd POV at the end of the chapters? I don't plan on doing them every chapter....but I thought it would be a nice little treat in some of the major chapters. Seeing what everyone else thinks I mean. If you dont like them i can not do anymore and just leave it strictly EPOV and BPOV.....

Hope you enjoyed it!!

Lacy


	7. Chapter 7

**Well...here is the chapter I know most of you have been waiting for. **

**Sorry it took so long. My beta (theotherbella) was on vacay so it took a little longer for her to get done. But thankfully she done it when she got back so everyone clap your hands for the awesome job she done. Because she really helped with this chapter. I had a lot of dialogue issues.**

**Read on...and don't forget to review!**

* * *

EPOV (May 20 weeks)

"Edward, would you relax a little please, baby?" Tanya asked, putting her hand over mine.

"My family is having dinner tonight and instead we're here." I waved my hands around indicating the restaurant we were currently sitting in. Tanya had argued with me for over an hour about having dinner with my family tonight in order to celebrate Alice and her sister's graduation. I was curious about finally meeting the girl with whom everyone seems to be in love. But of course, Tanya threw a fit about how we were always spending time with my family and never hers. So there we sat, waiting for her sister and brother to show up. We'd been waiting an hour, and I was pretty sure they weren't coming.

"I thought it would be nice to spend time with my family for change. Besides, your mom is having that barbecue for them tomorrow. I think you'll be okay missing out on one family thing."

"That's not the point," I stated angrily. "We haven't seen your family for over a year, and suddenly you want to have dinner with them? I heard you on the phone with your sister yesterday. We already had plans and you just went ahead and made other plans anyway."

Tanya's eyes narrowed at me and I could tell she was getting angry. She hated spending any time with my family. She always had, but suddenly she didn't even want to try to get along with them for me.

"You need to realize that you're not the only one in this relationship with a family, and you need to quit doing whatever 'mommy dearest' asks of you." Tanya said sweetly.

My mouth opened and closed several times, but I was so shocked by her outburst, that I couldn't find any words."

"I don't--" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I just stared at Tanya sitting beside me with her eyes narrowed.

"Answer it, Edward, it could be your mother," she hissed with a roll of her eyes. I flipped the phone open without even looking at the caller id to see who was calling.

"What?" I barked.

"Edward! I don't know why you answered the phone like that, but we need you." Rosalie sniffled into the phone, and I was instantly worried that something was terribly wrong.

_She was crying._

"What's going on, Rosie?"

"We need you to come to the hospital."

"I'm in the middle of dinner with Tanya. Is it an emergency?"

"In the middle of dinner with Tanya? What the hell, Edward." She took a deep breath. "You know what, never mind. Just get to the damn hospital. It is an emergency."

"Ok, I'm on my way." I ended the call and started to stand up. Tanya grabbed my arm and jerked me back down into my seat.

"No, you're not. You told her we are in the middle of dinner and that is exactly what you are doing. You are not leaving."

I jerked my arm out of her grasp and stood up.

"There is an emergency in my family, Tanya. I'm leaving with or without you."

She gave me an aggravated sigh and stood up with her arms crossed over her chest. I didn't even care whether she was mad or not. There was an emergency, and my family was the most important thing to me at that moment.

"Fine…We'll just have dinner with my brother and sister tomorrow night." She smirked as she walked away from me. She knew exactly what she was doing, and I was getting really fed up with her attitude towards my friends and family.

I paid the bill in a rush, forgetting to leave the waitress a tip, which of course caused Tanya to put me down a few more times, because I apparently was a rude ass who was incapable of showing any kind of respect. As we pulled out of the parking lot she grabbed her phone and called her sister.

"Hey baby girl. How's the baby?...Oh yeah! A girl is great. How exciting….Yeah….Where were you guys tonight?...Jail again?.....You did?...Why didn't you say anything the other night?...Well I'm proud of you. How's mom doing?...Well why don't you guys come to dinner tomorrow night? That would probably make her feel better. She hasn't seen Edward in a while…."

"Tanya…" I hissed.

"Okay, well, wait, Edward is being all pissy. The Cullen's are having a barbecue to celebrate this girl's graduation. So why don't you and mom come to that. I'm sure Esme won't mind….Really? That'd be so cool. … Yeah, it's exactly what we talked about before." She giggled and looked my direction. "Yes, exactly… Okay, great I'll see you guys tomorrow then…Oh probably around three o'clock…Yep…I love you too. Bye"

She placed her hand on my thigh and squeezed. "Are you happy now, baby? We are doing your family thing."

I looked at her and gave a small tight smile. "Yes, thank you."

She smiled back and her hand slid closer to my crotch.

"You know I love you, right baby?" she asked cupping me in her hand and lightly squeezing. "You know that I don't ever want to cause any problems for you?"

I slowly began to strain against the zipper of my jeans as she massaged me.

"I want you to be happy, and I want to be happy too. You know this right?" She slowly unzipped my pants.

I couldn't bring myself to stop her. It had been months since we had been intimate, months since she's shown any sign that she wanted me, and each click of the zipper was music to my ears. All thoughts of my family flew out the window when she slipped her hand into my pants and gripped my dick firmly. She pumped slightly, and my hips involuntarily bucked forward in response.

"God, baby, that feels so good," I moaned.

Tanya leaned forward and nibbled on my ear causing me to moan again.

"Pull off on the side road up here, baby. We can make each other feel good." She gave a hard squeeze and rubbed her thumb roughly over the head. "I need to feel you. We've been fighting so much lately. I just want to show you that I still love you."

She slid her other hand up my shirt and pinched my nipples between her fingers as she leaned down and took me in her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" I hissed as I pulled a hand from the steering wheel to grip hair. I complied with her request and pulled off onto the next road.

Her warm, wet mouth felt amazing. I knew that I wouldn't last long with her sucking on me the way she was, so I pulled her head up in order to brush her lips with my own. Then, I slowly pushed her back into her seat and pulled the lever to lay her seat down. Once she was reclining, I maneuvered myself so that I was lying on top of her.

"Love me, Edward. Show me that it's me that you want, just me," she whispered into my neck.

I made quick work of pulling her skirt up and her panties down. She pulled her feet up and wrapped them around my ass, digging her heels into my cheeks.

I slowly slid into her and started kissing up her neck and along her jaw line.

"It's you, Tanya. It's only ever been you." I sped up, thrusting harder. "God, baby I love you."

Her nails dug into my back, letting me know that she was close. It was apparent she wasn't going to last long, either. This was a release that we both needed.

"Fuck me, Edward! Harder." She panted.

I was putting all my strength into her, pounding her just the way I knew she liked. I slid my hand in between us and began to rub circles over her clit. She was moaning into my neck sending vibrations throughout my body.

"Oh my fucking god, Edwaaaaarrrdddd."she screamed.

I slowed down and let her come back down before speeding up again to reach my own orgasm.

Seconds later we were quietly trying to catch our breath. I slowly slid off her and pulled my pants back up. She was staring at me with a strange smile on her face as she adjusted her panties and shirt. She took hold of my hand and rested it in her lap and that was where it stayed for the rest of the ride to the hospital.

When we got there, Jasper was waiting out front for us. He looked pissed.

"God, where the fuck have you two been?" Jasper sneered as he walked up to us.

His eyes bounced back and forth between the two of us, and the look on his face revealed that he knew exactly where we had been and what we had done.

I looked down at Tanya and the guilt hit me full blast.

The smirk she wore on her face told me exactly what I needed to know. She used me, and I let her. My family needed me and I let her get to me for my own pleasure.

"Your sister is mad enough at you; you don't need me telling you anything," Jasper said as he shook his head and started walking towards the elevators.

I followed leaving Tanya standing there glaring at him.

"Are you fucking coming or are you going to continue to stand there thinking of different ways to kill me? Edward's family is waiting for him, so you need to decide if you are going to stand by your man and support him or continue to be a little childish bitch," Jasper stated as he calmly pushed the button.

I know I was standing there staring at him with a wide-open mouth, but I didn't care. I also hadn't noticed that Tanya had moved to stand beside me. She was still glaring at the back of Jasper's head.

The doors opened and the three of us stepped onto the elevator. Bile began to rise in my throat when I noticed what floor he had chosen. Something was definitely wrong.

"Is my sister okay?"

"Rose is fine, pissed off, but fine." Jasper said looking straight ahead.

It was then that I noticed that Jasper hadn't once looked in my direction, except for when we first arrived. When he talked to Tanya he hadn't looked at her either.

"What the hell is going on, Jasper?" I demanded.

The look on his face scared the shit out of me; my gut clenched and my heart skipped a beat. The emotions crossing his face had me bouncing from worry and guilt. Worry for what was happening to someone I cared about and guilt for what I had done with Tanya when I was needed here.

He wasn't happy with me, and I could see that plainly written all over his face. That wasn't the worst emotion though, I hadn't seen Jasper scared, but the look on his face told me that he was scared for whoever was laying in this hospital. That this was possibly a life or death situation.

The doors opened and my eyes landed on my family. They were sitting with Alice, who was crying, and a man I didn't know. The two of them were holding onto each other for dear life. My family stood up as they watched us walk towards them.

Confusion washed over me. Everyone in my family was fine.

"What's going on? Rosalie said there was an emergency."

A sob escaped my mother as she continued to stare at me. My dad took a step towards me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"There is an emergency. We are waiting on the doctor to come out and tell us what's going on. I'm too close to her to be in there."

"She? Who are you talking about?"

Alice pulled herself out of the man's arms and walked towards me. She put her hand on my arm and wiped her face off with the other. "My sister is in that room, Edward."

Tanya let out a deep, shaky breath and jerked at my other arm.

"Then we don't need to be here and intrude in your family business," she stated grabbing a hold of my hand. "Let's just go Edward, they don't need us here."

Tanya pulled my hand and turned to walk back down the hallway, but Alice had a grip of my other arm and wasn't letting go.

"You don't have to stay here, but Edward is needed." Alice hissed and another sob escaped from my mother. I hadn't noticed if she had once taken her eyes off of me.

"He's not family. So no, little girl, he doesn't need to be here. Your sister has nothing to do with him." Tanya hissed back as she tried, again to pull me down the hallway.

Alice was a fierce little thing and wasn't letting Tanya win. "Actually, Edward has everything to do with my sister."

I noticed the man she had been crying with jerk into a standing position with a large intake of breath. He stalked towards us with an angry expression on his face. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He made me fear for my life with the way he was looking at me and I didn't know why.

"What's going on, Alice? I've never met your sister."I questioned.

The grip she had on my arm loosened slightly as her eyes stared into the man's. He had come to a stop beside us and was staring back into hers. Up close I could tell that he must be her father. They had a lot of similarities. She slowly closed her eyes and turned back to me before opening them again.

"You have, Edward." Alice said softly.

Tanya started mumbling under her breath, but I was unable to make out what she was saying as I was listening closely to Alice's words with confusion.

"You met her once."

"Alice, do you think this is the right time?" My sister said coming up behind us and putting her hand on my back.

"Okay, what the hell is going on with you all? This guy here," I said throwing a thumb in the man's direction "is the only one that looks as remotely confused as I am right now. Even he doesn't seem as bad off."

My parents came closer to our little huddle, and my father started to speak when a doctor came out of the room.

"Mr. Swan?"

The man took a step away from everyone and shook the doctor's hand.

"Your daughter is still unconscious, but we've began running tests to try to rule out a few things that it could be."

"What are you trying to rule out, Dan?" my father asked.

"Epilepsy is our main concern at the moment, but as Mr. Swan said when he was first asked, Isabella has never had a seizure before. Not of this caliber anyway." He turned back to who I now knew as Mr. Swan. "I would like to ask you a few more questions about your daughter's pregnancy if that would be alright."

Mr. Swan shook his head sadly and his eyes sought out Alice. "Alice will be able to help as well. She's been closer to Bella than anyone else."

"Of course. Would you like to do this in my office?" The doctor asked, and Mr. Swan shook his head in response.

"It's fine. Plus, there are two doctors who deal with pregnancies and babies right here so they can explain everything to me afterwards."

A few chuckles were heard as the doctor, Alice and Mr. Swan pulled three chairs out. My mother sat down beside Mr. Swan and took a hold of his hand. One by one my family began to sit down around Alice and her father.

"Ok, have either of you noticed any rapid weight gain with her?" I was focused on the two of them. Mr. Swans eyes filled with tears and Alice shook her head no. "I didn't think so; she seems to be a little underweight. Has she complained of headaches, or stomach cramps?"

"Yes, headaches. Not long after she found out she started getting bad headaches."Alice said looking at her father.

"Around what time of the pregnancy was this?"

"She found out she was pregnant at 12 weeks. So this was probably at 15 weeks or so." Alice answered as she gripped her father's hand tighter and the tears began to fall from them both.

"Was she prescribed anything by her doctor?"

"No, Doctor Black said headaches during pregnancy were normal and she should take Tylenol when she got them."

My father and I both let out small sighs of frustration.

"So she didn't look into these headaches at all?" he asked incredulously.

Apparently Doctor Jonstan was thinking the same thing my father and I were. Alice shook her head no and looked at my father and me. The doctor stood up and made eye contact with my father.

"That's it for now. If I know anything more or if she wakes up I'll come right to you." He stood up and began to walk a little ways down the hallway with my father and I in tow.

"So what the hell? This girl's doctor didn't even consider the fact that she may have pre-eclampsia?" My father put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. How could a person who claimed to be a doctor not look into things like this? She wasn't only dealing with a woman, but she was dealing with an unborn child as well. Everything needed to be looked into.

"We don't know the situation, son. Bella may have just downplayed her headaches." My father said. He turned to Doctor Jonstan "So you're thinking that she should have been diagnosed with pre-eclampsia and now its progressed to full blown eclampsia?"

"That's the only thing we have to go on at the moment. There's no way of knowing if she's had any more symptoms until she wakes up." My father nodded and looked back at me with worried eyes.

"How is the baby doing?" He asked not looking away from me.

"She's doing remarkably well. Isabella has had two small seizures since she's been here. Nothing of major concern, but when she has one the baby's heart rate slows. Again, nothing of major concern at the moment,but if the babies heart rate continues to slow while Isabella seizures then we will worry about it. But as of right now the baby is doing fantastic."

A few tears fell from my father's eyes before he quickly brushed them away. "You said 'she'" he said with a smile on his face.

"Doctor Jonstan," a nurse called from Isabella's room doorway. The doctor replied in-kind. "She's awake."

Alice, Rosalie and my mother chocked back sobs, but as I looked at Tanya I knew that something was definitely going on. She looked murderous. The doctor looked at my father and smiled.

"Let's go see our girl, shall we?"

My father nodded and followed the doctor and the group of people that were going into the room. I was surprised to see that Doctor Jonstan was allowing all ten of us to go in there at the same time. Usually in cases such as this, one or two people were allowed at once. When I reached Tanya, I grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing me.

"What is going on with you?"I hissed quietly.

Her eyes narrowed in anger and frustration.

"Can't we just go home, Edward?" She asked sweetly. "I can make it worth your time."

"I don't get what you're playing at. I know something is going on with you. Give me a few minutes and then we can go. I want to make sure everyone is fine." I turned to walk towards the room and she grabbed my hand and jerked me back.

"Now, Edward. Let's just go right now." Her eyes were widened with fear as she looked at me and the doorway. I followed her eyes to the doorway and noticed Alice standing there watching us. She had her hands on her hips and her lips were pursed tightly together. She was glaring daggers at Tanya.

_If looks could kill. _

"Edward? Aren't you coming?"Alice asked innocently, but her eyes gave her away, as she looked angrily at Tanya.

I looked between the two of them. Both girls were trying to kill the other with their eyes. I nodded slowly as I watched Tanya.

"Yeah, Alice. I'll be in there in just a second." Tanya froze.

Her eyes blazed with anger as they darted to me.

"I don't know why you're adamant about me not spending any time with my family right now, but I will find out." I whispered directly into her face. "Right now my family needs me for support as they watch a close friend of the family go through something very dangerous."

I took a step away from her and went to enter the room but stopped when I felt her move behind me. "Don't even bother coming into the room with me. You'll cause more stress than anyone needs right now."

When I walked into the room my entire family, including Alice and Jasper froze in what they were doing or saying. Mr. Swan was leaning over the bed talking quietly with his daughter and Doctor Jonstan and the nurse was going over the chart in the corner of the room. My eyes darted to everyone around me as they watched me intently. Waiting for me to do something or say something, I just didn't know what they wanted from me. I walked over to my mom and dad and asked quietly what was going on. My mom was sobbing into my dad's shoulder, but she took a hold of my hand and gently squeezed.

"Ali?" I heard a scratchy voice say.

I turned my attention to the girl in the bed and watched as Alice walked up to her sister.

"I can't do this, Ali," she whispered to Alice.

I didn't think she wanted anyone else to hear her, but everyone in the room had. My sister was quietly crying as Emmett held on to her, just as our parents were. Alice looked my direction before looking back at her sister.

"Yes you can, baby sis. You are strong. You'll get through this." Alice straightened up before looking at me in confusion. Jasper leaned down and whispered something in her ear before she gave a slight nod and looked back in my direction.

"Dad, maybe she wants something to drink. Her voice sounds kind of hoarse, I bet it hurts." Alice said not taking her eyes off me.

"Yes, I'd imagine you're probably right." He laid his daughters hand carefully on the bed before turning to head towards the door. "I'll be right back."

As Mr. Swan moved to get his daughter some water, the girl lying in the bed came into view for the first time since I walked into the room. Two things happened at once. First, every last bit of air… out. Second, all of the memories I had been trying to forget came rushing back.

I couldn't move, and my eyes were frozen on my Bella's beautiful brown ones. Her mouth was hanging open as she looked back at me in complete shock. She looked exactly the same, but also completely different then my memories. They didn't give her justice.

She had lost weight. Even I could see that, and I hadn't seen her since December. The baby bump was prominent with her thin frame. Her eyes had dark bags like she hadn't been sleeping, and she looked a little paler than I remembered. But even with all that against her, she was still more beautiful than I could possibly imagine.

The air came back into my lungs as something dawned on me.

"When are you due?" I asked quickly without thinking.

At that moment I heard three things. All of which caught my attention and I didn't know where to look first. My mothers whispers of gratitude (for what I didn't know), my sisters "finally"…

But instinct took over and I looked over at my fiancée, was standing right outside the door like she had started coming in and froze. Her words caused me the most confusion. She had tears in her eyes and was shaking her head rapidly.

I turned to face her directly. "Why did you say that it wasn't the right time? The right time for what?" I asked confused.

She glanced at me before quickly turning her focus back on Bella then back at me and closed her eyes to fight back the tears. She got a hold of herself and straightened her shoulders.

"Nothing." She smiled "Hurry up, baby. I'll be in the car waiting for you so we can go home." With that she turned around left the room.

Deciding that my sisters 'Finally' and my mother's sobbing wasn't as important as finding out one thing I turned back Bella and asked again.

"When are you due?" Bella's eyes were slightly unfocused as she rubbed circles on her belly.

"She's due in September, Edward." Alice said as she looked worriedly at her sister.

_Could it be?_

"Is the…is the father around?" I asked. I wanted to know the truth. I needed to know. But I didn't want anyone to get curious as to why I was asking these questions. Alice gave me a small knowing smirk.

Doctor Jonstan came back into the room suddenly. I wasn't even aware that he had left. He smiled kindly at all of us as he walked straight to the monitor. Mr. Swan came back into the room at that moment.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" He asked when he noticed the doctor back in the room.

"No, Mr. Swan. Nothing is wrong. The nurses noticed some small movement on the screen, so I just wanted to come and check things out."

My father walked over to him and watched the chart. "She's having a seizure." He said quietly.

"What?" Mr. Swan jumped to Bella's side and leaned over her bed.

"Charlie, she's fine. It isn't a big one."

"It doesn't matter. Why aren't you doing anything? You're just standing there." He gripped on to her hand like he was afraid if he let go she would fade away right before his eyes.

My father met my gaze and gave me a slight nod. I walked over to Charlie and put my hand on his shoulder.

"There isn't anything they can do except to let it pass." My eyes focused in on her face. "See look at her. She isn't in any pain. It's the ones that cause major reactions that we need to really worry about."

Charlie nodded and walked to a chair beside the bed and fell down into it, not once taking his eyes off his daughter. I moved slightly, and without thinking, put my hand on Bella's stomach. Collective gasps went up around me and made me realize what I was doing. I jerked my hand back quickly, but it was too late. I had just given myself away.

Alice was smiling from ear to ear, my mother and sister were doing much of the same but both had tears falling down their faces. Emmett and Jasper looked smug, and Charlie still looked confused. My father's hand landed softly on my shoulder.

"She's ok, Edward. They are both doing just fine," he whispered softly to me.

I felt my knees start to go weak and my father's face warped into a look of worry. "Why don't you go outside, or go home. Get yourself together. Then maybe come back…and talk."

Two hours later I found myself sitting alone in Bella's room. I had gone and told Tanya to go ahead and take the car home. She wasn't happy about it at all, and she warned me that things were going to change drastically soon if I didn't get my act together.

Things were going to change alright. She just didn't know how much.

Bella was asleep and I was as quiet as I possibly could be. I knew they had given her some really strong medications that would probably make her sleep for days. It didn't seem like she slept enough, so I was worried about waking her. I softly laid my hand on top of hers and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Bella, "I whispered. I didn't know how to begin, except with the one thing that had been bugging me since I seen her again and realized who she was. "You lied to me about everything. I know I should be angry with you, but for some damn reason I can't bring myself to be. You have been the focus of my thoughts and dreams since we met in December."

I leaned back slightly in the chair, but still keeping my eyes focused on her face. "I don't know what was between us that night. I was engaged…I _am_ engaged. What we did was wrong, but there was something there. I just couldn't help myself." I rubbed my hand across my face. "How the hell do I explain something like that to a woman I've claimed to love for almost 10 years?"

_I shouldn't be here, I sent Tanya away so I could talk to the girl I cheated on her with. This is so fucked up._

I opened up my eyes again and they landed on the baby bump. I just couldn't stop looking at it.

"God, now you're pregnant and all I can think is that I want it to be my baby." My hand reached up slightly and I lightly rubbed the bump. "I never wanted to be a father, but seeing you like this right now, I've never wanted anything more. I don't know how anything's going to work if this is my child you're carrying, but believe me when I say that I'll be there. I'll be there for you and I'll be there for our daughter, if she's mine." I smiled at the thought.

_A daughter._

"Yeah, a daughter. I don't know if you were told or not, but Doctor Jonstan let it slip earlier. You're having a girl."

I sat back into the chair and let the thoughts of a brown haired baby girl fill my thoughts. After a few minutes my eyes fell on the clock. "I need to go home and get some sleep. I'll be back in about twelve hours though for work and I'll make sure to come and see you. We..uh..have a lot to talk about."

I stood up and shoved my hand in my pocket feeling the familiar cold metal against my fingers. I started to leave the room when a shadow came into view.

"Do you have something to tell me, son?"

"Mr. Swan…I…Uhh…"

"So you're the son of a bitch the knocked her up and left."

* * *

**Okay...so before I start getting a bunch of hate messages about Bella's situation. I need to say that everything that is happening to her is exactly what we went through when my sister had her first baby. It is rare that doctors don't catch it, but it does happen. **

**My sisters doctor in this case had a lot of professional problems come out of the wood work after my sisters situation got spread around. (we live in an extremely are...im talking smaller then the 3,000 population of Forks, Washington. So its really easy to know whats going on with ANYONE in the community)**

**Also, sorry about the cliff hanger!**

**Leave a review please....**

**~Lacy  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**So...I just got back from a weeks vacation with the hubby. He surprised me with a babysitter and a trip to visit family out of state for our anniversary. It was awesome!**

**Yeah, anyway, here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of my father's angry voice. He was standing in the doorway, facing away from me. When I glanced out of the windows, it looked as if it was early morning.

I was in the hospital still.

_What am I doing here?_

"…… right when you walked out the door 15 years ago!" my dad was saying. "How did you even know we were here?" His fists were clenched tightly at his sides. They were balled so tightly that I could see the whites of his knuckles.

A woman, someone whose voice I didn't recognize, answered him, "My husband works here. He said there was an Isabella Swan placed on a priority list by _both_ of the Cullen doctors."

"Your husband works here?" Charlie had lowered his voice in disbelief. "You've been this close this entire…" He shook his head in frustration. "You know what, it doesn't matter. You're not needed here. You need to leave."

I tried to call out his name, but it came out as nothing more than a whisper. My voice was scratchy and sore. I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out who he was talking to.

"Daddy," I tried again. It came out a little louder this time, but he still didn't hear me.

"This is a public place, Charlie. I came to see how she was doing. Phil didn't know much about her case, just that she was admitted," the woman said.

"I already told you she was fine. Now you need to get the hell out of here."

"Please, Charlie, I just want to see her."

"I'm not going to tell you again, Renee." _Renee? NO! It couldn't be. _

_Why now? She'd been gone all this time and now she chooses to come back into my life. Not now. She left. She left me. She left us. __Not Now!_

The room started to fade and a loud obnoxious beeping noise started getting faster by the second. I heard Charlie worriedly call my name, but I was unable to move or speak. There was a lot of noise, but I couldn't see anything and it sounded like I was underwater.

"Who's her doctor?" a voice said.

"Jonstan, but he isn't on call this morning."

"We need a doctor. Page whoever is on call. Tell them to get in this room now!" More noises were coming loud through my ears now and I heard my father say my name a few times.

"What's going on?" a rushed man's voice said. The voice was familiar.

"She's seizing, and the baby's heart rate dropped."

"What happened, Charlie?" the smooth, angelic voice said.

"I was standing in the hallway, then the monitors started going crazy." My father's voice was broken. I wanted to comfort him, but I couldn't get any words out. _Why can't I move?_

"Bella? Can you hear me?" _Yes, I can hear you__.__ "_I need you to relax sweetheart. Listen to my voice. Listen to your father. Your daughter needs you to calm down." _Daughter? My daughter. A girl. My little girl._

"Edward, what's going on?"

_I'm having a girl. He just said daughter._

"This wasn't a seizure. That chart is perfectly normal. My guess is that this is a panic attack of some sort." Warmth traveled up my arm, making my whole body shiver. "That's it, sweetheart." The room was slowly coming back into view.

"She's pregnant!?!"Renee gasped. My breath caught in my throat. _This isn't right. She can't be here. She can't be judging me now. _My heart began to feel like it was going to beat itself out of my chest. I heard my father's voice rise again, but I wasn't paying attention to him. My eyes were focused on the woman who was standing at the foot of my bed staring back at me. Edward's warm hand touched my cheek and forced me to look at him.

"Look at me, Bella." He smiled as our eyes met. "It's good to see you awake, but I need you to focus on me, alright? You need to calm down. Your heart rate is shooting up and it's not good for the baby."

He was talking about the baby, our baby, with softness in his voice. A softness that pulled at my heart and put a smile on my face.

_Wait? How was__ he__ here? _Why_ was he here? Oh god! He knows I'm pregnant._

"How?" I choked out.

"What's the last thing you remember?"he asked

"Sitting at dinner with the Cullens and my family." I looked at my father standing behind Edward, watching us intently. I couldn't even bring myself to look at the other person; besides the nurse in the room. The expression on Charlie's face broke my heart. He looked so sad; like he was about to cry.

"Bella, its Tuesday morning." My eyes widened in shock and my breath caught in my throat. _I've been out for three days?_ "You woke up a few hours after they brought you in but then you went under again."

_Three days?! Oh my god! My father and Alice must have been worried sick. _I looked down at my small baby bump, afraid that there was going to be nothing there. Edward took a hold of my hand and squeezed softly, having seen the fear cross my face.

"She's fine, Bella. There have been no problems with her," he said quietly. Our eyes met and I felt comforted by the fact that he was talking about the baby with such love in his voice. _Alice must have told him that this baby is his. Why else would he be sitting here comforting me?_

"I can't believe you let her get pregnant, Charlie!" Renee hissed to my father.

My father's eyes widened in shock at her sudden outburst. Then they suddenly turned angry and his voice was filled with hatred as he spoke. "It's not like I told her to go and fucking get knocked up."

"She's seventeen, for Christ's sake! You should have been paying closer attention to what was going on instead of spending every second of your time at the station." She paused before heading towards the door and looked at me. "I'm back now, Isabella. I won't let you ruin your life with a mistake like that." Then she left the room, with no other explanation.

I looked at my father who looked a little worried but he only shrugged and looked at Edward.

"So what's going on now?" he asked like nothing had just happened. He was never really good with confrontations.

Edward looked at me with a look of confusion on his face and I couldn't help but to smile, fighting back a laugh. That's just how things went with Charlie. Only a person who knew him well enough could tell that he was fighting to control his emotions, and that's exactly what was going on right now. Renee being back in our lives, if she actually was, would not be a good thing. I didn't know her, but from what I was told about her from friends and family, she wasn't a nice person. I would never know how Charlie fell in love with her.

My mother just left the room, and yet, I couldn't get over the fact that Edward was sitting here with me.

Edward cleared his throat, obviously confused about how things played out. "Well, that was just a panic attack." He looked back down at me and lowered his voice slightly. "We are going to have to watch things a little closer around here. Our…"He made a choking sound and his eyes closed for a split second before he looked back into my eyes. "Your daughter can't handle a whole lot more of what just happened. You're not far enough along to be able to do anything right now to save that little girl in there if we had to get her out quickly." He paused and frowned. "I'm not trying to scare you, Bella. I just want you to understand the consequences of what could happen if her heart rate gets too low."

"It's bad? I'm going to lose the baby, aren't I?" I said no louder than a whisper. I felt a trail of wetness run down my face. _I was crying._

Edward took hold of my hand and squeezed. It wasn't a hard squeeze; it was more like to let me know that he was there for me and he understood.

"You are not going to lose this baby," he stressed. "I won't let you. Do you understand me? You won't lose our daughter."

My eyes widened at his words.

_He knew._

He caught himself the first time he said, but I didn't think he realized he done it this time.

"Daughter?" I questioned, not wanting to make a big deal out of him saying 'our daughter' with my father in the room. Edward had a smile on his face as I looked up at him. One of those secret smiles that told you he was probably thinking about something that could possibly make him the happiest man on earth.

"I'm just going to run down, call your sister to tell her you're awake, and grab some food. Are you hungry, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, dad, I could eat." I smiled at him and he smiled back. The first real contact we've had since I told him I was pregnant.

"I'll call down and tell them you're on your way. She needs to start out on something light. Then once we know how that's going to react with her body, then she can have some real food," Edward said walking towards the door with Charlie.

"Ah man, come on!" I griped.

Edward chuckled. "You've been out for three days, Bella. We've been feeding you through a tube. Your body needs to get used to eating real food again. We'll just see how this goes and if you do well, I'll run out and get you a burger and fries myself." He chuckled again and walked out the door.

I put my hands on my stomach and smiled to myself. Edward was here. The search was over for my….daughter's father. Just saying it made me tear up. I was having a daughter. We were having a daughter.

Edward and I were having a daughter.

A little girl with red hair and green eyes. I could picture it now; playing in the park, swinging. Edward pushing her, the two of them laughing, smiling and just so very happy.

That was just a dream, though.

_What if he didn't want this baby? _

He's been calling her 'our daughter'. He knew, and he wanted her.

_Are you sure about that?_

The tears fell down my face again. _No, I wasn't sure._

Maybe he doesn't want to be a father at all, like my mother didn't want to be a mother. He's in his late 20's to early 30's; he obviously lied about his age. He's a doctor. They weren't as young as he told me he was. There was no ring on his finger. Why wasn't he married?

What if he was and just didn't wear his ring? What if he already had kids?

How many others were there? If he slept with me after just a few hours, surely there's a whole list of others.

A sob broke loose from my body. _His poor wife and family!_

"Bella? What's going on? Are you in pain?" Edward rushed to my side, looking worried towards the machines.

"No," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry for getting pregnant. I won't tell your wife. I won't come between you and your children. I'm so sorry. God, Edward, I won't be the one that breaks up your family." The sobbing had become loud and I couldn't catch my breath. My chest was aching worse with each word I spoke and I was unable to see anything through the tears.

"What are you talking about?" I felt him sit down on the bed beside me and take his hand in mine. "I'm not married, Bella, nor do I have any kids." He sat there silent for a minute. "Where did you come up with that?"

I sniffled and closed my eyes. "You're older than you told me you were that night at the bar." I tightened my eye lids to fight back the heartache I was feeling. "I just assumed you're married with children. I mean, you're gorgeous and a doctor. You've probably got the perfect little family."

Edward's grip on my hand tightened and he sighed. "Bella, I didn't lie to you about anything that night. I am 26. We will get into the whole doctor thing a little later, but I'm not married and I don't have any kids. I promise you that." He chuckled. "If I remember correctly, you were the one with the lies that night."

I winced at the memory and opened my eyes to look at him. Sure he was angry, but I was surprised to find that he wasn't.

"I talked to your sister," he said. "She told me why you lied. Mind you, I'm pissed off that I bought it, and that you didn't tell me the truth before we slept together, but I can understand why you lied to me while we were at the bar." He paused and put his hand on my stomach. "We have other things to discuss right now, don't we?"

"I tried to find you so I could tell you," I blurted out.

Edward's eyes widened in shock. "Are you saying she's…"

"Yes, she's yours. I tried to find you. I wasn't hiding this; I just didn't know how to find you. We didn't give out our last names that night. I didn't know how to find you, except that you were a doctor. Do you know how many doctors have the first name Edward?"

"I know, I believe you." He sighed. "I just…She's mine?"

I gave him a small smile and nodded. He looked stunned.

"There's no chance that she could be someone else's?" he asked quietly.

"Doctor Black gave me the approximate time that I conceived and there was no one else at that time."

"She's really mine," he said as he ran his hand through his hair. He was staring intently at my bump and his hand was rubbing soft circles.

"What the hell?! Edward, what the fuck are you doing?" a woman screeched from the doorway.

Edward jumped off the bed and spun to face the woman.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?" Edward asked as he walked towards her.

_Tanya? It couldn't be?_

She looked at me with an angry expression on her face. I had to admit she was beautiful, besides the look on her face. Her strawberry blonde hair and striking blue eyes made her out to seem like a supermodel. She had the perfect body and was almost as tall as Edward. She made me feel like the ugly duckling. But she was a total bitch.

_Wait! __Edward was Rosalie's brother!_

_We were so close th__e__ entire time._

Tanya turned back to Edward. "We are having lunch, remember? We were meeting you here and leaving to go eat."

"I forgot," he said, running his hand roughly through his hair. "Is your sister here, too?"

"Yes, she and Jay are in the car waiting for us. Let's go, baby."

My chest started tightening and my breath was coming in short gasps.

He did have a family, and Tanya was his fiancé.

_Why would he lie?_

The beeping noises of the monitor grew louder and faster. I couldn't move and at some point, I had closed my eyes. My mind was swirling with questions about Edward.

_I was obviously going to have to raise my daughter on my own._

My heart felt like it was going to rip itself out of my chest. The pain shooting through my body was indescribable. The voices I heard sounded unclear and dull.

"Get Doctor Cullen before he leaves the building. I just saw him enter the elevators."

I felt some pulling on my arms and legs, but I was still unable to open my eyes to see what was going on. My chest still hurt and the annoying beeps were still going haywire.

"Isabella," a lovely woman's voice said. "They got Edward before he left. He's on his way back up. But sweetheart, you need to relax. This isn't good for the baby."

_Esme!_ It sounded like Esme.

"Mom? What's going on?" Edward asked.

"The nurse said they think she's having another panic attack." She paused before speaking quietly to Edward, "This is the second one, Edward. The nurses talk. The first one was when her…mother showed up and just now, when Tanya came into the room." She paused again and I heard rustling. "Does she know?"

"Does who know what, Mom?" Edward said with irritation in his voice. I could imagine him running his hand through his hair as he said it.

"Either of them? Does Tanya know about Bella? Does Bella know about Tanya?"

The voices were quiet and unfocused, they probably didn't want me to hear them, or think that I could.

_I should stop listening._

"No. Well, obviously Bella knows about Tanya now, but all Tanya knows is that Bella is Alice's sister."

"Don't you think it would be a good time to tell them? Look at her, Edward. The poor girl had a panic attack when Tanya came into the room." Esme's voice was so loving.

"That's what we were talking about when Tanya came into the room." He stopped and I could feel his hand on my stomach and a smile in his voice when he spoke. "She told me, mom."

"She…she told you…the baby is yours?"Esme whispered.

"Yeah, she did."

I was slowly getting a grip on my breathing and I had noticed that the machines were almost back to normal.

"She's back." I felt his hand move from my belly to one on my hand and one on my forehead brushing the hair away. "Bella, can you open your eyes now?"

"Yes," I whispered.

Edward chuckled. "Do you mind opening them for me?"

His beautiful green eyes were staring directly into mine when I opened my eyes. He had a soft smile on his face.

"Hi there. Thank you for not having a bad attack this time." His smiled brightened. "I don't think our daughter would have liked it."

I just smiled back at him. I couldn't think of anything to say except start throwing out one of the many questions that were swimming in my head.

What was going to happen with our baby?

Did he want anything to do with her when she was born?

What about Tanya? How was she going to fit into the equation?

He squeezed my hand to grab my attention. "Do you have some questions for me?"

I looked over at Esme who was sitting in the chair in the corner watching the two of us intently. She had a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Ignore her." He chuckled. "She knows everything. Your sister has a big mouth, you know."

I had to laugh. She really couldn't keep any kind of secret. "Yeah, she was always getting herself in trouble growing up." I paused and looked out the window. I didn't want to look at him as he answered. I knew they were going to break my heart, and I didn't want him to see me cry. "I was, uh, wanting to know about Tanya. I guess." I was surprised my tone came out stronger then I felt.

"Tanya, huh?" He sighed. "Start with the big stuff. Uh…Tanya and I have been together since we were 16. We've been engaged for about a year. There's really not much to tell you about her."

"Does she…she…does she know about me?" I stuttered. I wanted to smack myself for sounding like a little child in trouble.

I heard him take an audible gulp.

"I'm going to see what Charlie's doing. I ran into him when I was coming up." Esme said as she quickly left the room. I guessed she wanted us to be slightly more comfortable.

"No, she doesn't know about you. All she knows is that you're Alice's little sister," he said, slightly muffled.

I looked over at him. He was now sitting in the chair with his head in his hands. He looked completely stressed out. I hadn't noticed when I had first seen him, but his clothes were all disheveled like maybe he had slept in them and his hair was a complete mess. Worse than I remembered from the night we met.

"Oh, I just assumed since she seemed to hate my guts that she knew about me." I paused as a thought came to mind. "I don't know how she would have known it was me, though."

He looked up at me. "I forgot the two of you have met a few times."

"Yeah, she was a total…." I paused and noticed he was smirking.

"Yeah, that's Tanya. She can be…uh..difficult sometimes."

"So…" I stopped, unsure of how to continue. "Uh…how are…what's going to…shit." I trailed off, mortified that I had said anything out loud.

Edward stood up and walked towards the bed, grasping my hand when he got close enough.

"Bella, I will be here for you and this baby. Just because I am engaged doesn't mean that I'm going to pretend that you both don't exist. From the moment you said the baby was mine, I was tied to you." He paused and an emotion I didn't recognize crossed his face. "No, since the night we met, I've been tied to you."

He let go of my hand and reached into his pocket, not taking his eyes off mine the entire time.

"This has been my way of staying connected to you." He took a hold of my hand again and moved it so my palm was facing up. I felt a cold metal hit the center and he closed my hand back up into a fist around whatever it was he had placed there.

I moved my arm so I could look at what was in my hand and gasped when I dangled the golden "B" in front of my face.

"I looked all over the place for this."I looked back at him, "You took my necklace?"

"Uh, yeah. You were gone when I woke up. I just wanted something to remember you by. You should know, Bella, that in the 10 years I've been with Tanya, I have never once cheated on her. There is something about you that draws me in."

I froze and just stared up at him.

"I feel the same, Edward," I whispered.

He cleared his throat. "Okay, well…we need to concentrate on that baby girl growing in there."

He walked away from the bed and started looking at the monitors like we had just discussed nothing important. Apparently he was a lot like Charlie. I heard loud voices coming from outside the door. Sounded kind of like arguing.

My sister…it was my sister. But who was the male she was arguing with?

The door flew up and my breath caught in my throat.

James.

"You didn't fucking call me, Bells! No one called me." He paused at the foot of my bed. I was so shocked that he was even here that I couldn't speak. "I don't appreciate being treated like I don't fucking matter. That's my baby and I don't even know what the hell is going on!"

"What is…" Edward started, but my sister cut him off.

"I told you she didn't need this right now!" She was glaring at him like she wanted to reach up and strangle him to death.

Edward was looking back at me, completely pissed off.

Oh, no! He thought I had lied to him.

"Edward…" I wanted to tell him it was a misunderstanding; that James didn't know what he was talking about, but James spoke up before I could get another word out.

"Are you her doctor?" James asked. Edward just nodded, still looking at me. "Is the baby okay?"

All hell broke loose at that moment. Victoria and Tanya both walked into the room. Both with smirks on their faces.

"James, baby," Victoria purred, "I don't know why you insisted on coming in here. She's told you, that's not your baby. She's nothing but a little whore who got knocked up by some…" Her eyes moved over towards Edward as she paused. "Stranger."

Edward looked confused as he glanced from Tanya, Victoria, and James. "You know Bella?" he asked.

"We dated until…" James started

"Until he cheated on me and got her pregnant," I said, glaring at James. There was no reason for him to be here. We've fought about this many times before. I've told him that this wasn't his baby, he just wouldn't accept it.

"Oh, please you know that's not what happened," James said, moving closer to the head of the bed.

"I know that she's pregnant. I know that _that_ baby is yours. It doesn't matter how it happened, Jamie, it just matters that it's how it is right now." I thought that maybe using my nickname for him would make him a little calmer.

We didn't need to get into this again with certain people in the room. She didn't know that we knew the truth of that night. She would stoop as low as to hurt her baby if she knew what James was planning. He had stuff on her that would get her put away for awhile. He just didn't have anything on her for drugging him that night. Everything he did have could be just a coincidence and according to Charlie, it wasn't enough for anything to be done. James was just biding his time until his baby was born.

"God, enough of the secret conversations. I had to put up with them for too long, but now your 'Jamie' is mine, Isabella," Victoria sneered. "And you're having a bastard child who will be raised with no father."

She grabbed James' arm and led him out of the room and he looked back at me one last time. The look on his face told me that he knew exactly what I was saying and that he understood.

As soon as they were out of the room, Alice moved up to my head and pushed the hair out of my face and bent down so that she could whisper in my ear. "Don't worry about him, Bella. You stopped him before he ruined everything he's worked so hard for."

"I'm not worried about him, Alice," I said quietly to her.

"Bella, I can see it on your face. You were scared for him when he started outing himself. I know you; I can tell that you are still worried. His plan is going to work out just fine and he doesn't have much longer to live that lie."

She stood back up, officially ending our conversation. When I looked towards Edward and Tanya, my breath caught again. She was leaning into him with her hands on his biceps and his hands were on her hips and they were whispering quietly to each other. It looked like an intimate moment between lovers.

It looked exactly like what it was.

Tanya's eyes met mine and she smirked. But there was something off about her smirk. It wasn't one that said, 'haha, don't you wish this was you standing here like this'. It was more menacing and it sent chills up my spine.

* * *

**Leave a review please!**

**I just want to inform you, from here on out it may take me longer then normal to get the next chapters out. It takes me a few weeks to get them out anyway, but the next ones may take even longer. I had to start helping my husband out with his company since their office worker just went on maternity leave. Also, I have another job of my own as well as a 5 year old and a 3 year old that keep me pretty busy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there again. So it's now officially summer break. How exciting...I just wish I didn't have to work so damn much.**

**Oh well...**

**So here is chapter 9...Its a tiny bit shorter then the last few chapters, but there is a lot going on here anyway. I had a few issues with it posting, but not posting right. So sorry about that if you got multiple emails about it being posted.  
**

**Also, it's not the best chapter I've written, but it gets the point across.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**EPOV**

_Fucking, Tanya!_ I thought as she leaned into me. I knew what it must have looked like to Bella, but honestly I wasn't worried.

_Who the hell is that guy?_

Who did he think he was, coming in here and yelling at her for not telling him that she was in the hospital? It was completely disrespectful. Thankfully, Alice and I had already talked about him while we were just sitting around waiting for Bella to wake up. Alice had explained their whole relationship to me, as well as the breakup, and even how he now thinks that the baby is his.

_Stupid, little fucker!_

When he started talking about 'his baby' and yelling at Bella, it completely pissed me off. Not only was I pissed at him for coming in here like that, while she's lying in the hospital bed, but I was pissed off at her for actually listening to what the little prick was saying. She wasn't standing up for herself at all. It made me wonder if their relationship had been like that.

Then there was Tanya. I knew she was a bitch, but just barging into a patient's room and coming on to me like that was dramatic even for her. Granted she wasn't saying it loudly enough for everyone else to hear but saying those things in my workplace period was uncalled for in. She wasn't even looking at me. When I realized she was giving Bella an evil little smirk, I knew immediately what her game was.

She was marking her territory.

Little did she know, though, Bella had already marked me as hers. Our daughter growing in her stomach was proof. She had more claim to me then Tanya ever would.

Not for a minute had I considered that she may be lying to me about the baby being mine. I saw her charts, and her due date was almost exactly nine months since we'd been together. Also, she said she had tried to find me, and Alice even said Bella was trying to find me and even talked about me a lot; what I looked like and what she hoped our daughter looked like.

I was surprised to hear that Bella hoped our daughter would be a mini replica of me, whereas, I hoped just the opposite. Maybe we could both get a little of what we wanted and she would be a perfect split between us.

* * *

My phone started buzzing on table in front of me, yanking me out of my reverie. I quickly answered, so the noise wouldn't disturb the other doctors that were currently sitting in the lounge.

"Hello," I said quietly into the phone.

"Edward? It's Alice."

I heard her say something, but it was muffled as if she had covered the phone with her hand to talk to someone else. The voice that came back on the phone wasn't who I was expecting.

"My man, you need to get your ass back down here. Bella is pretty upset and thinking that you don't believe her now about the baby." Jasper said quickly into the phone.

"I believe her." I told him quietly as I put my head down on the table.

"Well, then you need to get down here and tell her that. That damn baby is yours. Everyone knows it now," he chuckled, "well, maybe not everyone. You know, I just had a thought. Maybe you should tell your old lady that you're having a kid with another woman."

"Shut it, Jasper. I'll take care of it." I ran my hand roughly through my hair. That was definitely not a conversation I wanted to have.

Jasper chuckled. "Okay, man, but seriously you really need to get down here. The nurses are getting frantic about her calming down. All of her readings are too high and they're worried about her having another seizure or panic attack. She's right on the verge and my Ali Cat is freaking out."

"Okay," I grumbled, still thinking about Tanya. "I'm on my way."

It took me ten minutes to make it down to Bella's room because I got stopped by a fellow doctor. I even told him I was my way to a patient's room, but he seemed to think that patients could wait till after he was done gossiping. I really hate people who are like that.

Alice was pacing back and forth in front of the doorway and Jasper was nowhere to be seen. When I got closer to her I noticed that she looked completely pissed off.

"What's going on?"

She stopped, and for the first time since I walked into that hallway, she noticed me and her eyes narrowed slightly more.

"Finally," she hissed, "Your fucking fiancé. I swear to god. She and her damn sister are like two peas in a fucked up pod."

I hadn't known Alice for long, but I knew that her cussing like that was not good and that something bad must have happened.

"What happened, Alice?" I stood in front of the path that Alice was pacing..

She froze and turned to face me, her eyes still narrowed. "She came back. I think she waited specifically for someone to not be in the room."

My eyes widened in shock. _This was not good._

"We were at the end of the hallway," she continued, " talking to Dr. Jonstan, who decided to make a special trip to check on her today, even though it's his day off. He's the reason we decided to call you by the way," she rambled on.

I put my hand out to motion for her to get to the point. This was Alice; it could take her a long time to get there.

"Oh, right! While we were standing down there, she must have snuck into Bella's room, because when we walked back down here we heard her voice. It took a second for us to figure out who it was, but as soon as we realized, Jasper stormed in there," she paused and looked into my eyes. "She had another seizure, and they made us all leave the room. It was a big one, Edward. The nurses were saying something about the baby when we were ushered out."

I didn't take time to respond. I just rushed past her and pushed open the door. The monitors were screeching, and the look on Dr. Jonstan's face scared me.

"What's happening?" I asked, coming to a stop at the foot of the bed.

"Edward, you can't be in here," Nurse McBride said simply.

"That's my daughter in there." I didn't think before I said. I was too worried about Bella and the baby to worry about who found out how I really knew them.

"I know! Your father told me this morning. But Edward you need to leave," Doctor Jonstan said, looking in my direction with a grim expression.

I walked up the side of the bed, pushing past the nurses, and grabbed Bella's hand. I leaned down and kissed her temple and put my other hand on our baby. I started whispering that she needed to relax and that I was here and wasn't leaving her, even if she didn't feel or hear me.

I wasn't paying a bit of attention to my surroundings, just focusing completely on Bella, but when I stood up and started moving away from the bed, I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder.

"Stay with them, Edward." I looked behind me at Dr. Jonstan.

He was staring intently at the monitors. That was when I realized that the noise wasn't as erratic as it had been when I first walked in.

"Your presence…." he shook his head slightly still staring at the monitors. "I've never seen anything like this. Get back down there and do what you were doing."

I didn't move and stood staring at the doctor. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You did that, Edward. You touched them, and the numbers immediately improving. Bella's heart rate was getting higher each second; I think her body was going into shock and with that the baby's heart rate was dropping considerably. We still need to get them exactly where they need to be, Edward," he gently pushed me toward the bed. "Save your family, son."

Nurse McBride moved a chair toward me with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"This is truly a miracle, Edward. We thought for sure we were going to lose the baby. You made it just in time. They truly love you," she said softly.

Nurse McBride was a person I held in high regards. She had been around for as long as I can remember. I first met her when I was a child and she was working with my father, before he started up the clinic. She had grown close to both of my parents, and still remained their friends.

I smiled weakly back at her. I was stunned that my presence was making any kind of difference.

I sighed, ran my hand through my hair, and sat down, taking Bella's hand again. Everyone was staring at me when I looked up. Dr. Jonstan nodded at me, Nurse McBride smiled brightly, and the new nurse, whose name I couldn't ever remember, stared blankly at me.

Nurse McBride moved behind me and put her hands on my shoulders leaning down to whisper in my ear. "She's not Tanya, Edward. This wouldn't work if she was in this girl's position. You two don't have the bond that you and this girl obviously have. I've listened to your mother go on and on about her, she likes her, Edward. No one is upset with you about this," she said lifting one finger and pointing towards Bella's bump. "That is your future." She stood and started to walk away, then stopped and turned her head towards me with a smile on her face. "Your father is a proud grandpa."

I nodded, that I could agree with. He smiled every time the baby was brought up, and the day before I had caught him looking into the nursery windows with a dreamy look on his face. My mother wasn't much of a different story. Apparently she and Rosalie had already been shopping for baby clothes.

I went back into the position I was in a few moments before, one hand on hers and the other on her belly. I leaned over a little more and laid my head on my arm that was resting on her stomach and stared up at her face. Her brows were furrowed together like she was in pain, so I let go of her hand and reached up and ran my knuckles across her cheek. A quiet sigh escaped her slightly parted lips, and I smiled to myself.

I scooted the chair closer to the head of the bed, leaned down, and began whispering to her that I was there with her. I started talking about the baby and thoughts I'd been having lately about her, like names and what the baby was going to look like.

I talked for what seemed like hours, just rambling on and on about our families and the baby. I wasn't even paying attention to what the doctor was doing, but I knew he was still in the room.

I folded my arms up on the bed and laid my head on top of them, still talking to Bella about everything and anything I could think of.

Someone was poking me in the shoulder. My head was groggy with sleep and my back ached when I moved from lying in the most uncomfortable position.

"Edward," a female voice said. It sounded like my mother.

I jerked up suddenly remembering where I was.

My mom, the one that who had poked me, and my father were standing at the foot of Bella's bed looking at Bella with smiles on their faces.

"Nancy called us a few hours ago and told us what happened with Bella. We came right over, but you were sleeping and we didn't want to wake you."

I stood up and glanced up at Bella's face. She looked peaceful now, and I smiled to myself remembering what Dr. Jonstan and Nurse McBride had said earlier about me helping Bella and our baby calm down.

When I looked in the direction of my parents, my smile fell. I'd been caught staring. My mother giggled and my father smiled widely at me.

I chuckled and shrugged it off. Oh, well if they caught me being cheesy.

"I spoke with Dr. Jonstan. He told us what happened with them," my father said, motioning toward Bella. "He also told us what you did. That really is something, son."

My mother rushed to me and threw her arms around my neck. "I'm so proud of you, Edward. You saved their lives. We are both so proud of you."

"I think now that no one is here it would be a good chance to tell us how you got into this situation," my father said with a slight smirk on his face. My mother nodded her head on my shoulder and mumbled an agreement.

I pulled away from my mom, walked back toward the head of the bed, and brushed a lock of hair that had somehow fallen into her face. When I turned to face my parents, I felt my face fill with blood. I had just been caught, again, doing something sappy with Bella, again.

My mother had tears in her eyes, and my father's face was smug.

"Well," he said trying to get me to say something, "I think you have something to tell us?"

I looked down at Bella and frowned. "I wanted to do this when she was awake."

My mother nodded, the tears still in her eyes.

"But since she isn't, I'll go ahead and tell you." I looked down at Bella again and sighed. "She's pregnant…."

"Well, I can see that," my mother chuckled.

I took a deep breath and continued. "I met Bella back in December. She was with some of her friends, and we hit it off…"

"Of course you did, sweetheart. She's a sweet girl," my mother cut me off.

My father laughed at her. "Just let him finish, Esme."

"Uh…yeah…we met in December. We…uh…we hit it off really well, Mom." I paused and looked at Bella's stomach. "So well, in fact, that she's carrying my daughter."

When I looked back at my mom, I was a little confused. She was beaming, and I didn't understand that reaction.

"I know, Edward. I've been waiting for you to tell me," she said quietly with tears flowing freely down her face. "I wanted so badly for you to tell me how you two met."

"What? How did you know?"

"Well," she smiled and looked at my father, "Your father, here, and Bella's sister have loud mouths. Your sister also told me months ago that you had been with someone else and having a hard time dealing with it."

"Well, great," was all I could think to say.

My eyes landed back on Bella. It was uncontrollable, like she was a magnet.

_W__ill__ it always be like th__is__? Or __i__s it simply because she__ i__s carrying my daughter? _

There was a pull the night we met. I remember it was strong and that is exactly what landed us in the situation we were currently in. She was 17 years old and carrying my child.

I should have felt guilty about that, but I didn't. All I felt was pride, and that I probably should have felt guilty about.

"Edward," my mother said pulling me out of my thoughts. "You should probably talk to your sister."

I looked over at them. "Yeah, I should tell her and Emmett too, huh?"

"No, honey, they already know. Everybody already knows," she paused looking slightly upset. "That's why you need to talk to them."

"Alice told them?" she shook her head "Then, what? How do they already know?"

"Just talk to Rosalie, Edward." My father said sternly.

"Why don't you go on home, sweetheart," she looked down at Bella and sighed. "We'll stay with her and call you if she wakes up. But you need to talk to Tanya and figure out what was going through her head when she came in here," she walked up to the head of Bella's bed and kissed her forehead. "If you find out that she knows and she did this intentionally, tell her she isn't welcome in my home again," she said with conviction, not bothering to look away from Bella.

I didn't say anything. My mother basically just informed me that she was choosing Bella over my fiancé.

Hell, I didn't blame her. If Tanya did get Bella worked up like that on purpose, then our relationship was over. There would be no thought process involved; it would be simple.

She knew that the stress could possibly cause Bella to lose the baby. We'd discussed it when she asked why my family was spending so much time with Bella.

I explained that if she had a seizure, she could lose the baby, and that stress seemed to be the factor in her case. She even seemed a little sad that it would be so easy for Bella to lose the baby.

No one stopped me on my way out of the hospital, for which I was thankful. I was ready to get home and confront Tanya about going into Bella's room. There were other forces at work though, because it seemed that every light I came to was red, and they seemed to be the longest red lights I had ever witnessed.

I guess it was a good thing because by the time I pulled into my driveway and saw Tanya's car beside Victoria's little beat up Ford, I had calmed down enough not to storm in there and immediately start yelling.

I sat in the car a few seconds longer taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself even more. Until that point, I hadn't even realized how angry I was with Tanya about going in there. I was pretty sure that even if it wasn't Bella and my daughter in that room, I would still be this angry.

_What the hell __had she been__ thinking?_

When I reached the front steps I could hear the three of them in the living room having a good old time - like nothing at all had happened today. I quietly opened the door, and James was the first one that noticed that I was standing there.

He looked me over with an expression on his face that said he was prepared to fight for what was his, and I knew exactly how he felt.

"Edward, darling, you're finally home," Tanya said with a smile on her face.

"We need to talk," I hissed as I started to walk into another room for some privacy.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of my sister. I tell her everything anyway, so just make it easier on me, and let's talk right here."

I froze in the doorway.

"This is important, Tanya. I'd rather it stay between the two of us," I tried to say it calmly, but realized I had said it with more force and anger then I intended.

"Sit your ass down and talk, Edward," she hissed. "I already told you that I was going to tell her anyway."

I struggled with myself, bouncing between having some privacy to talk this through and having a fight in the middle of the living room for everyone to hear. I finally just gave into her and turned back towards the living room and sat down in recliner facing the three of them.

"Okay, glad you see things my way," she said smugly. "Now, what is so important that you say we need to talk right this minute?"

"Why did you go into Bella's room?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"She needed to know where she stood. She's no longer James' girlfriend, and she needs to start showing Victoria some respect."

I chuckled darkly. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? Some respect? The three of you barged into her room like it was club or something. Then you two," I said motioning toward James and Victoria, "go on to berate her. None of you seem to grasp the concept that she can die. The slightest amount of stress can send her into another seizure, and it could kill the both of them, the baby and Bella."

My words seemed to have no effect on Tanya and Victoria, but they seemed to hit James hard. His face went pale, and his eyes widened with fear as what I had said sunk in.

"Oh god, I didn't know it was that bad," he mumbled. Victoria's head snapped toward him angrily.

"Please, James, she's faking it. Why the hell should it matter to you anyway? The baby isn't yours. She's a little whore who has one night stands and doesn't even know who the father is," Victoria sneered at him.

"You don't fucking know her, Vicky." James stood up and began pacing in front of the couch. "If it weren't for that little fucking mistake, I would still be with her."

Victoria popped up off the couch and jerked James toward her and pressed her belly into his.

"This little fucking mistake happened because you cheated on her with me. She would have left your ass, anyway. Besides, James," she sneered, "she obviously had been cheating on you too, because she's pregnant with someone else's baby."

"She got pregnant after you decided to be a little bitch and shove being pregnant in our faces that day at school. My and B's relationship was over that day," James hissed back at her.

"That's enough you two," Tanya said calmly as she stood up pulling Victoria away from James. "Edward and I are the ones having a conversation. She needed to be put in her place, Edward. That's the only reason why I went into her room."

I stared up at her completely shocked with her words. I couldn't get over the fact that this was the same woman I had once been so in love with, that I had been willing to give up everything for. This was the same woman who I had been with since I was sixteen years old.

"I don't…I don't believe you right now," I said, still staring at her. "We discussed her situation. We discussed what stress could do to her. We…"

"We discussed a lot about her, Edward," she said cutting me off. "But we didn't discuss the one most important thing about her. Did we, baby?"

She plopped herself back into the chair she had been sitting in before. Her face was smug, but her eyes were full of sadness and anger. "Tell me, when did you first meet Miss Isabella Swan?"

My eyes widened. _She knew._

"A week ago?"

She shook her head. "That can't be right, because then that pregnancy would be something of a medical mystery wouldn't it?" She put her finger on her chin as if she was thinking of something. "Wait! I know. How about back in December? You know the night I first met Alice. The night I sent you with Emmett to have a guys' night. If I had only realized what was involved with a guys' night…" she trailed off in thought.

There was only one thing running through my head. _She knew!_

_She fucking knew about Bella. She knew that the baby was mine. _

_She knew!_

_She had been alone with Bella…_

"What the hell did you say to her?"

Tanya smiled at me. "How long have I been trying to get pregnant, Edward?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. Answer the question," she hissed.

"I don't know. You've told me different things every time we've talked about it."

"I've been trying to get pregnant for two years, Edward." A tear escaped her eye and she quickly brushed it away.

I did nothing but stare at her. I had no response.

"When Victoria found out she was pregnant and had only been with him that once, something clicked with me. Something was wrong. It was either with you…."she sniffled, "or with me. Turns out, it was me. I got tested after she told me about being pregnant. I won't go into specifics, but according to the doctor, it would be something of a miracle if I did happen to get pregnant."

I stood up suddenly filled with sorrow, walked toward her, and kneeled in front of her. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her to the edge of the chair, enveloping her in a hug.

"I am so sorry. I don't know how I can fix this," I said into her neck.

I knew that having a baby was something that she's wanted for as long as I've known her. I also knew that my delaying that process by wanting to wait until we were settled into our lives was really hurting me. My guilt for that was hitting me hard. If I had been a better fiancé we would have known what was going on sooner. We would have been able to deal with it together, rather than her doing it on her own.

She pushed me away from her and slid back deep into the chair with a smug smile on her face.

"There is something that would make this better."

Victoria chuckled, but my eyes were glued on Tanya. Something was going on, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

But I would be willing to do anything to make her situation better. Despite everything that's happened in the past few months, hell even just that very day, I did still love her.

Not in the way I did when I proposed, but the feelings were still there for her and still pretty strong. It would take a lot for me to attempt to forgive her for what she done to Bella, however, I did know how long she's wanted a baby, and it was my fault completely that we hadn't been to the doctor to get checked out to see why it wasn't happening.

"What? What can I do?" I asked with caution.

"It's exactly what I told your little Bella." She looked at her sister and her eyes brightened.

"What did you tell her?"

"I want a baby, Edward. I want a baby with you. But since I can't have one we will take hers."

* * *

**So there ya go! We got a little bit into Tanya's head...hmm...**

**Please leave a review! I love to read them, and sometimes they give me ideas for future chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here it is, Chapter 10. **

**I don't own any of the characters (Well, except for a few of the drs/nurses. You know which ones they are.) Just thought I'd say that, cuz I don't think its been said in a while.  
**

**This is a short chapter, but its one of those chapters that while they are short, covers a lot of ground. **

**Enjoy!**

**R & R please**

* * *

**BPOV**

It had been one week since I had last seen James. He came into my room to apologize for overreacting the other day. He said he had been scared for my life as well as the baby's.

We were finally able to talk about things without getting angry at each other. We talked about his baby, about my baby, about how things were going with Victoria, surprisingly that conversation went really well. That one in particular usually ended in us fighting, but not that day. It helped, both of us I think, in getting past what had happened between him and Victoria.

I know that it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't drugged him. Yes, that's the story of how things happened and I believe him. Everyone does, including Charlie.

Two weeks went by since I saw Edward. He even took himself off rotation for my floor.

He had chosen his fiancé. He made that clear.

His family came to see me all the time. None of them said a word about Edward. They didn't even say his name while they were in my room, but I could hear their hushed whispers outside of the door.

It broke my heart knowing that he had made his decision and that our daughter would be raised without a father. It also made me stronger because I had to be. My little girl would only have me.

My mother had come by every day, but there was always someone in the room with me so she didn't make it very far. Whoever was in the room with me stopped her at the door before she could say a word to me. I didn't mind. After what happened the last time we talked, I'd rather not talk to her anyway.

"We might have good news, Bells!" Alice said as she stormed into the room followed by Doctor Jonstan and Nurse Nancy.

"We are going to run some tests, but there is a chance I'm going to let you go home today." Doctor Jonstan said with a smile on his face.

"Are you serious?" It came out more excited then I intended, but I couldn't help it. I had been in the hospital for almost three weeks.

He nodded and moved closer to me. "But like I said, you have to pass some of these tests, and also you're going to have to be on bed rest until the little one is born."

"I can handle that." I said with a chuckle.

Alice grabbed my hand and bounced in place. "I called Dad. He's on his way to bring you home. He sounded so excited about it, Bells. I told you he would come around."

"Actually, Alice, there is another thing I need talk to Bella about."

Alice and I both looked at him, confused.

"She needs to be somewhere close to the hospital. So, I think…"

"What's going on?" Esme cut in as she walked into the room.

Dr. Jonstan turned and smiled at her, to show that it was nothing to worry about. "We were just discussing the possibility of Bella being able to leave."

Esme surprised me with her reaction – she squealed. Esme, Miss Serene and Proper, actually squealed at the announcement.

"Oh, finally, Bella. We are going to take you baby shopping, sweetheart. Rosalie is so excited to be able to take you with her."

Everyone in the room chuckled.

"Esme, hun, you need to breathe." Nancy said, still laughing.

Esme shrugged and sat down on the foot of the bed as she patted my leg still, grinning ear to ear.

"We still need to discuss where you're going to live for the rest of your pregnancy, but let's do that after the test results. We still need to make sure that you'll be able to go home." He looked at me with a slight grimace. "Please don't get your hopes up just yet that you'll be going home this evening."

I nodded in understanding and he left the room, followed by Nancy who was still chuckling.

"Bells," Alice said quietly with a thoughtful look on her face. "I have an idea, but I'm going to make some calls first. I'll be back up in a little while, okay?" The look on her face didn't change as she quickly left the room.

I sighed and turned my focus to Esme.

There was something that had been on my mind all morning: Edward.

I thought about him daily, but today he was the only thought squeezing out all of the rest of my thoughts. There was something wrong and I couldn't pin point what it was.

Esme's face fell when she noticed my smile fade. In the short time I had known her; she had learned to read my expressions very well. You would think we had known each other my entire life.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Will you tell me what I did wrong?" I asked quietly, picking a small piece of lint off of the blanket. I didn't want her to see that my eyes were filling with tears.

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong," she said, rubbing my leg softly.

"With Edward. I haven't seen him for weeks." Her hand froze and she took a deep breath.

"He hasn't been in here at all?"

I shook my head as I quickly brushed away a tear that had escaped. Esme didn't say a word for a minute. We just sat there in silence. She rubbed my leg soothingly and I stared at her, waiting for her to say something. Anything would have been better then the silence.

All sorts of things were running through my head.

Edward didn't want the baby.

Edward thought I was lying to him that she was his daughter.

Edward just wanted to forget that I ever came into his life.

Esme stopped rubbing my leg, sat up straighter, and gave me three soft pats on the belly before she got up and left the room.

I sat staring at the door for, I don't know how long. I didn't know what the hell had just happened and was a little freaked out about what was going on with the Cullens.

Maybe Esme didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore now either.

After Esme left the room I thought about everything that had happened since December.

I thought about meeting Edward and the magnetic feeling I felt towards him that night. Even then there was still a pull I felt towards him. It was unexplainable how my body reacted when he just entered the room. Before I met Edward I had never felt anything remotely close to that feeling.

I thought about Charlie's reaction to finding out I was pregnant. How he swore I was lying to him about the baby being James' and how he finally came to realize that I was telling the truth. My chest tightened when I thought about how he had stopped acknowledging that I even existed. My own father couldn't stand the fact that I was pregnant. He despised me for it. He didn't want to believe that his own daughter would have a one night stand.

I thought about all the times the Edward came into my room in the month I had been there. How we talked for hours about the baby. He had seemed to be excited about becoming a father. It goes to show how naïve I really was.

There was a faint knock at the door. Esme had closed it behind her, so I couldn't see who it was.

"Come in," I called out.

The door opened in what seemed like slow motion. Like in the movies when something dramatic is about to happen, that was what happened here. Seconds later, my mother walked through the door with a cautious smile on her face.

I couldn't think of a word to say to her; I couldn't even force out a hello. I just wished someone was in the room with me so they could either make her leave or at least be in here to referee what was said between us.

Renee sat in the chair across the room and twiddled her thumbs for a few seconds. She finally looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you for not telling me to get out. I'm sorry I overreacted the last time I saw you." She paused and looked down at the floor again. "It just came as such a shock to see you in this….situation."

I nodded still unable to say anything.

"I just wanted better for you girls. I didn't want you to be tied down to a baby." She started to say something else, but I had finally found my words.

"Is that why you left? Because you felt tied down?" I asked.

Alice and I both knew the story. Charlie never lied to us about anything.

Charlie and Renee had been high school sweethearts. They started dating in eighth grade, and were attached at the hip from the very beginning, according to my grandparents. Renee had dreams of traveling the world, while Charlie had dreams of going to college on a football scholarship and getting his degree in criminal justice. They had planned on taking a year off after high school, so that they could fulfill their dreams, then they were going to come back and both go to school.

Then junior year came and their worlds changed. That was the year Renee got pregnant with Alice. Around two months after she was born, they got married. Charlie was old fashioned and according to him it was the right thing to do back then. I was born nine months after the wedding.

Renee dropped out of school when she found out she was pregnant with me. Going to school, having an infant at home, and being pregnant is a lot to handle; she just couldn't do it. Charlie said it was around that time that Renee started withdrawing into herself, but it was two years later that she left, in the middle of the night, without a word to anyone, not even leaving a note. Four months later the divorce papers came in the mail and she was never heard from again.

"If you want me to be honest, then yes." She sighed and pushed herself deeper into the chair. "I wasn't cut out to be a mother back then. I was 16 years old when your sister was born."

"So you had two babies back to back?" I was getting angry with her. "You were too young when you have your first baby, so what then, _Mom_? You just thought that maybe having another baby you didn't really want would make it all better?"

She didn't have a right to still be here. I didn't want to hear her side of the story. She left us, and that's all I needed to know.

"It was a mistake. The doctor didn't…"

I laughed. "Thanks! I really appreciate that. Just leave, Renee. You've worn out your welcome."

She stood up and started digging in her purse. "The past isn't what I came in here to talk about," she handed me a couple of little booklets, along with a folded piece of paper. "I want you to seriously look into adoption, Isabella. Have a life, be young, and enjoy it. You can't do that with a child on your hip."

I set the papers down slowly, staring at the families on the front. Realization of what they were hit me like a brick wall. "You've already been told that I'm keeping this baby."

"Yes, I know. I'm hoping you'll at least give this a thought. Believe it or not, I do care about you and I want a better life for you then what I had when I was your age." She paused. "I know that sounds hateful, but it's true. I don't regret you girls, I just regret that it was so early. Your lives are great the way they are." She looked down at the booklets sitting in front of me and picked up the piece of paper that was folded up on top. "This has my phone number on it. There is also a couple's phone number on there too. They've been together 10 years and have been pregnant multiple times to no avail. She isn't able to carry a baby past her sixth month. He's a preacher and she's a teacher. They are looking to adopt. Please, just look into it before you make a final decision."

She didn't give me time to speak before she quickly turned and walked out the door.

I glanced back down at the booklets in my hand and began to look through them. All the pictures showed everyone smiling and happy little families. The last one in the group was different, however. It talked about the hardships of the birth mother and the difference between open and closed adoptions.

Instead of happy pictures, it showed pictures of girls bawling and holding babies close to them with quotes saying things like "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but it was also the best."

Instead of putting the leaflets into the trash, something nagged at me and I began to read the parts about the open adoptions.

Was I seriously considering this? Maybe. Renee was right; it was something that I needed to at least look into.

"What are you looking at, Bells?"

I quickly shoved them under the blankets, embarrassed that I had been caught with them.

"Nothing, Alice, nothing." I said a little too quickly.

She ripped the blankets back, exposing the booklets, and picked one up with a confused expression on her face.

"I thought…I thought you were going to keep her, Bells." She said quietly.

"I'm just thinking about all my options." I felt my eyes filling with tears again. "Edward has obviously made his decision and I don't know how I can do this on my own."

"You're not alone, Bella. Don't you see that?" Alice said as she took my hand and held it tightly.

"Alice, think about it. You have a job that you have to travel all the time for, Dad works practically twenty four seven, and there is no one else."

"The Cullens, Bella. They will be there for you."

I shook my head and felt the tears falling freely. "They are Edward's family. They won't want to go against him."

Alice chuckled. "You don't know Esme or Rosalie very well then, Bella. They already love that little girl. They won't let Edward decide whether she is a part of their lives or not."

I choked back a sob. "Let's not talk about it anymore, please, Alice?"

She nodded, then smiled and threw the brochures into the trash. What she didn't know was that I still had Renee's phone number in my other hand and discreetly slid it under my pillow.

* * *

**Thank you all for sticking with me. It is taking me a few weeks or longer to the chapters up. Chapter 11 was sent to the beta already, so I'll get it posted as soon as I get it back.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here is chapter 11! This is probably my quickest update EVER! lol **

**I'm hoping this chapter will answer a few of your questions about Edward. Although, I KNOW it won't answer them all...hehe that's intended. Otherwise we might as well just call this story done...and we don't want that. **

**Although, this might answer a few questions...I know it'll probably piss you off. **

**But I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**R&R!**

* * *

**EPOV**

My life fucking sucked.

Karma was out to get me for sleeping with a 17-year-old girl. That's what was going on. That, and everyone around me were out to get me. My family knew something was up, but they couldn't exactly say what. father was hounding me with questions every time he saw me; it got worse when he heard that I took myself off rotation on Bella's floor.

I did try to explain myself.

I just didn't have any answers for him.

How do you explain to your family that your current fiancée has nothing to do with, that she wanted you to figure out a way to get Bella to waive her rights as the baby's mother? They loved Bella and hated Tanya. How would I explain to them what I was doing so that it wouldn't sound as awful as it truly is?

I had no answers for any of the questions running through my head. All I knew was that I was doing what I absolutely had to do to make everything okay for that little girl growing in Bella's stomach. Everything I ever did anymore was for her, and if I tried to explain what I was doing, I didn't think that anyone would understand.

"Dr. Cullen." A gentle hand patted my back softly. "Are you awake? You've been paged three times and you haven't moved."

I looked over at the woman standing at my side with a worried expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Kate. I've got a lot on my mind right now." I stepped away from her and gave her a small smile. "Did you happen to hear where they wanted me?"

Kate had been doing her residency at the same time I'd done mine. We became fast friends because we were the two youngest of our group and we had a lot in common. She was a beautiful girl, and she had the personality that complimented her looks. She wasn't beautiful like Tanya, who had the perfect body and supermodel looks. Kate had it all, beauty and brains. There were times we worked together that I had wished I had met her before I'd met Tanya. But I had met Tanya first, so Kate remained just a close friend.

"They don't want you to go anywhere this time. You have a call on line four." she gave me another soft pat on my back and walked away.

I watched her retreating form, because I'm a man and what man doesn't like a very attractive woman walking away from him. I heard a chuckle beside me.

"Really, Edward," Nancy laughed again. "Do you really think adding someone else to your little scenario would be a good idea? I think there are enough people involved already."

"What are you talking about?" I knew what she was talking about; I just didn't want to admit that I had been checking Kate out.

Nancy shook her head. "You have a fiancée at home, a baby momma on the floor below us and you're standing up here with lust in your eyes for yet another woman." She picked the phone receiver up and handed it to me. "Keep your mind on things that matter right now, Edward. You don't need any more bullshit on your plate. Use this phone and pick up line four. I have stuff to do and you're pissing me off."

I just stared at her as she walked away, mumbling to herself about idiot men. Nancy wasn't normally one to go off on a person like that. Everyone I came across today that knew about my situation seemed to do nothing but glare at me. I couldn't understand what I had done that suddenly changed everyone's attitude towards me.

The ringing of the phone abruptly ended my thoughts. Someone picked up the line on the other end. "Dr. Stephensen speaking."

"Hello, Dr. Stephensen. This is Edward Cullen. I was paged." I picked up a few folders and began flicking through the pages, just trying to keep my hands busy. For some reason, I couldn't put my finger on in that moment, I was nervous.

"Well, it took you long enough to get back to us up here." He chuckled. "I need you to go have a chat with your mother, son. You seem to have…uhh…angered her." He laughed again.

"My mother?" I asked confused.

"Please, don't ask questions. I have found out way too much about your personal life, Edward. You have gotten yourself into quite the pickle. But your mother…just go speak with her and get it over with."

Everyone was acting extremely strange today.

We finished up the conversation with him telling me where she wanted to meet with me before he practically hung up on me, but I heard him laughing loudly before the tale tell signal of the receiver being hung up.

I took my time getting to parking lot.

I felt like a little kid again awaiting punishment. I just didn't know what I was being punished for, and that scared me. All I knew was that the parking lot was a weird place for a meeting or whatever you wanted to call it, especially for my mother.

I found her car easily, mainly because she parks in the same exact spot everytime she's here. She was leaning against the back of the car with of papers in her hand.

I cleared my throat when I got close to her, not wanting to startle her by just walking up to her.

"Edward," she said as she laid the paperwork on the car and straightened herself. "I need to know what's going on."

"I don't really know what you're talking about."

"With Bella, Edward. Don't act stupid. You've been ignoring her for the past two weeks or so. She thinks she's done something wrong." She was speaking calmly, but I could tell she was angry by the expression on her face.

I stared down at the ground, not completely sure of what to say or how to explain the situation. "She didn't do anything."

"Then what's going on? Something is bothering you. I can see it on your face, and in how you act. I know something is going on." She took a step forward and put her hand on my arm. "Please, tell me."

"I just assumed that after Tanya went…"

"She doesn't even remember Tanya being in that room, Edward. She only knows that Tanya was there because somebody told her, but she doesn't remember." She paused. "Just like she doesn't remember being in the restaurant when she had the first seizure. Is that why you've been staying away? Because of Tanya?"

I moved and leaned against the car. Unable to make eye contact with my mother, I continued to stare at the ground. There was no way I could explain what was going on.

Bella didn't remember Tanya being there. That gave me a little bit of relief, but I had a strong feeling that the bitch would try to make an appearance in Bella's room again.

The conversation I had with James a day after Tanya had made her declaration cleared a lot of things up. There were things going on with Tanya and Victoria that I had no clue about.

"_Edward, can I speak to you?" James asked as I was standing in the kitchen making myself some coffee. Tanya and Victoria had left to go baby shopping only minutes before. _

_Coffee was the only thing my body seemed to be able to handle since talking to Tanya. I was still trying to figure things out with her. I was angry. _

_No, angry didn't even describe it. I was completely fucking pissed off. How dare she think she could just take my daughter away from her mother? She had absolutely no right. No right to even suggest it. _

_I told her I wanted her to leave and that we were over. _

_She just laughed in my face and told me she wasn't going anywhere. I couldn't kick her out. Legally, this house and everything in it was partly hers. _

_I thought we were going to be married, so I was completely ignorant and we had put both of our names on everything. She didn't have to leave if she didn't want to._

_I slept at the hospital the night before, but this was my house. My __home.__ I wasn't leaving._

_I was coming up with a plan to get her out. _

_I looked towards James and nodded. _

"_It's about Tanya," He paused and sat down at the table. "They don't see me as a threa,. Tanya and Victoria, I mean." He chuckled slightly. "They don't see me as a threat so they talk about everything in front of me."_

_I sat down __in the chair across the table from him__ and listened to him tell me what had been going on behind my back the entire time._

_I listened as he told me that for months Tanya had been to many different doctors, trying to figure out why she just wasn't getting pregnant. She had tried everything. _

_That was when James and Victoria came into play. He apparently wasn't supposed to hear that conversation, but he happened to be standing outside the room when they were talking. He heard everything, even about what happened with him and Victoria the night she got pregnant. _

_Victoria's baby, however, was supposed to be given to Tanya and I when he was born. We were going to raise James' son as our own._

_A phone call from their cousin Irina changed their plans only months later. _

_It was the damned hotel clerk._

_It should have dawned on me the moment I had seen her. She looked almost identical to Victoria, but it just didn't register because I was too tied up in Bella. _

_Granted I had only met Irina once, but I still should have known who she was. The moment Irina realized I had stayed the night; she was on the phone with Tanya. They took Bella's information from the computer and kept an eye on her, only to realize that she went to school with Victoria._

_Victoria watched her every move. _

_When Bella found out she was pregnant, Tanya already had devised a plan to__ f__orce Bella to hand over her baby to Tanya._

_She was excited that at least I was going to get a biological child of my own. _

_She wasn't even going to tell me at first, but things got out of hand the day she went into Bella's hospital room. That hadn't been part of the plan. She was just angry with the whole situation. Bella was planning on keeping the baby and I was doting on the two of them._

_Tanya hadn't planned for either of those scenarios.__She and Victoria thought for sure that 'little miss goody' was going to give the baby up for adoption and go on with her perfect little life like that little bump in the road never even happened. _

_As I sat there listening to James, I was slowly coming up with a plan of my own to make them pay. _

_Laws had been broken, and people had been hurt. _

_They weren't going to walk away from this._

"Edward? Talk me, I need to know what's going on," my mother asked, bringing me back to the present.

I stepped towards her and enveloped her into a gentle bear hug. "Whatever happens, whatever I say or do in the next few weeks, I need you to not be angry with me. I need you to know that I'm doing what I absolutely need to do to make sure that Bella and that baby girl she's carrying are okay. I need…"

She pulled away and took my face in her hands. "What are you doing, Edward? What's going on?" she quietly asked.

I closed my eyes and pulled away and began to walk away. "I just need you to trust me, Mom, and know that I love that little girl already and that I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her."

I didn't look back. I didn't think I could handle seeing the hurt and confusion on my mother's face. I knew for sure that if I did, I would break down and tell her everything.

There was no way I could risk someone overhearing, or my mother accidently letting something slip. She had been known to do that, so I just couldn't take that chance.

My daughter's life was at risk. Bella's life was at risk.

So I just kept walking and ignored my mother's pleas to come back and finish the conversation.

I slowed as I got to the door, because a flash of red caught my attention. I turned my head instinctively towards the flash, and was immediately glad that I did. I watched Tanya pull into the parking lot and park in the far back corner. I knew she thought if she parked way back there no one would notice she was here, and probably no one would have if I hadn't noticed her pulling in.

I smirked to myself and continued through the doors with a new destination in mind. My plan was about to be set in motion.

I slowed my pace, not wanting to rush myself, because I needed to time what I was doing just perfectly. When I reached the floor I wanted, I stood out in the open so that Tanya could see me. I pretended to be checking charts, but I was really writing a note to Bella.

She needed to know a little bit about what was going on and I prayed to god that what I was about to do didn't cause anything to happen to her or our daughter. I was hoping that when I slipped the note into her hand, it would alleviate any fear she had of what I was doing in that moment.

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and moved slightly so that I could see who it was coming off the elevator without it actually looking like I was looking at them.

I almost laughed out loud at the sight of Tanya frozen in place when she saw me standing there. I held it back and pretended to not have seen her before I took a deep breath and made one last prayer before I turned and walked right into Bella's room.

When I laid eyes on Bella, I froze. She was more beautiful than the last time I had seen her. Her bump had even grown slightly. The smile on her face when she saw me lit up the room, and I wanted to do nothing but run to her side and tell her I was sorry, but I couldn't I came in here for a reason and this was the exact moment I had been waiting for.

I put my poker face on, which made Bella frown, and went to her side, just not how I wanted to.

I quickly slipped the note in her hand and kissed her forehead. "Please read this when I leave the room. I'm so sorry for this." I whispered to her quickly.

I stood up and backed away from the bed.

This was not going to be easy.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I spoke loudly. "I thought I made it clear that I didn't want anything to do with you." I cringed when I said it. I had to force myself to go on as I made quick note of the monitors. "But you still have to whine to my mother. My mother, Bella, seriously? Leave me and my family alone. No one believes that's even my baby, so just…when you leave the hospital don't contact any of my family members again." I turned quickly, noticing my eyes were suddenly filling with tears. "You and your bastard daughter are nothing to me."

I bolted across the room and out the door, pausing only when I knew that I was out of Bella's sight. I didn't even check to see if Tanya had witnessed any of it. I just needed to get out of there.

The nurses at the desk eyed me curiously. Obviously no one heard what was said in the room. For that I was thankful, but I hoped that Tanya was standing close enough to the door that at least she heard. If not, then everything I had just said to Bella was for nothing.

Everyone in the hospital it seemed, was aware of the relationship I had with Bella, so I was glad they didn't hear how I just treated her. Things like that just weren't kept secrets in a hospital like this. I tried to compose myself as well as I could and gave them a smile and a wink as I turned and all but ran down the hallway towards the second set of elevators.

When the doors were closing, I heard the sounds I had feared most. The obnoxious noises that had become part of my nightmares and had began to wake me up in the middle of the night.

I heard the screams of Bella's monitors going off.

I fell to my knees and a painful sob escaped my body.

If something went wrong, I knew that it would be my fault.

If something happened to my beautiful Bella and our perfect daughter, the blood would be on my hands.

I would have no reason to live.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. What did you think? **

**Did you make you more ticked with Edward, or did it answer just enough to make it better for you?**

**Leave me some love!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I was messing around on Twilighted the other day and seen that someone had rec'd this story! It made me so giddy that I'm sure the squeal that came out of my mouth when I seen that made my husband question his sanity when he married me. Oh well! So I want to thank each of you for reading this story I really really really do appreciate it. And while the chapters may not come in as quick as you, or I, even would like I'm super happy that you are sticking it out with me. Also, keep up with the reviews, while I don't respond to each and everyone one of them, I do read them. Some of them even give me ideas about things to put in the story in future chapters. So again, thank you.**

**Okay enough of the sappy...I want to think my wonderful beta THEOTHERBELLA for helping me make this story better. If you haven't checked her stories out, you really should. **

**Alrighty...now on with the chapter...**

* * *

**BPOV**

I'd been awake for around 6 hours and they were trying to put me back under. I was currently 30 weeks and they wanted me to deliver the baby today. Apparently during the month I was in the coma, my blood pressure had sky rocketed and it was going to kill me and my little girl if I didn't do something.

I was scared, though.

30 weeks is really early to have a baby.

The doctor tried reassuring me that they would have the best pediatricians in the room waiting so as soon as she was out she would be getting looked over.

"Isabella, if you don't agree to do this today, all I have to do is tell them to go ahead. You're still a minor, so I am still in charge." Charlie threatened. "Please, don't make me do that."

They had come in shortly after I woke up to turn the machines volumes down. Apparently it was bugging some of the other patients on the floor. Nurse Nancy said it was fine, she was watching them on the computer at the nurses' station anyway.

None of the Cullen's had come to see me. I was sure they knew I was awake, being so close to Nurse Nancy and all, but they didn't come. Not even a phone call to see how I was. When I asked about them, my father and sister were quick to change the subject.

"Daddy, please…"I begged.

He shook his head and sat back down in the chair beside the bed. He had been pacing the room ever since I told them I wanted to wait a few more weeks before my daughter was born.

"They mean it when they say that this is a life or death situation, Isabella. I'm surprised they've waited this long. Doctor Jonstan was going to do it a few days ago when your blood pressure first started to spike. It's a wonder your body has held out doing this till now. Do you get that?" he sat back in the chair and closed his eyes.

I noticed that he was trying to keep himself from crying; he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Eclampsia is serious, Bells. Life or death serious. If you don't do this, you could die or the baby could die. Do you want that?"

"No, that's not what I want." I sobbed. "I just want her to be alright."

"Then she needs to come out, Isabella. She needs to come out so that we can meet her." Charlie grabbed my hand as a few more tears crawled down his cheeks.

This was as hard for him as it was for me. Only for him, he wasn't just worried about my daughter; he was scared for me too. I could see that as plain as day when I looked at him. The stress of my situation was taking its toll on him.

His eyes were sunken in with large black rings around them, he was paler then he normally was, and he looked like he even lost a little bit of weight. Charlie looked sick.

I had done that to him. I made him look that way.

"Okay," I whispered.

Charlie gave me a small sad smile and whispered his thanks before he got up and left the room.

I was going to do this. I was having a baby today. My daughter was going to meet the world.

I just prayed she would be alright.

"We are having a baby today?" Doctor Jonstan asked as he walked into the room.

I nodded.

"Okay, so we checked her lungs a few days ago, Bella. I wanted to see what we were up against with bringing her to the world a little early. They weren't quite up to where I wanted them to be." He paused to let that sink in.

"I can't…"

"We administered dexamethasone to help them along." He cut me off. "Late last night we rechecked her lungs, and they are perfect."

"What is dexa..dexam.."I asked him. I just wanted to know what kind of drugs they were giving me.

"Dexamethasone. It is a medication that we give in two doses to help the babies lungs develop." He sat down on the foot of my bed and looked towards my father.

"So there is nothing to worry about now?" Alice asked as she walked into the room. "I was standing outside and heard that you said her lungs are good now."

"I'm not saying that there won't be any other complications. There might be some. Her lungs being underdeveloped were our main concern at this point. We won't know any more about her until she is born." I started to talk again and he cut me off again. "As I told you earlier, there will be the best neonatal physicians ready for her, and they will be prepared for everything."

"She's 10 weeks early, Dr. Jonstan." I stated quietly. "She's going to be so tiny."

He gave me a small smile and a nod. "She will be."

No one said a word. I had a feeling that all three of us, myself, Charlie and Alice were all thinking about a very tiny baby.

I looked up to see the expressions on Alice and my father's faces and was shocked to see that Charlie had an arm around Alice and they were both silently crying.

Dr. Jonstan patted my leg and gave me another smile. "Are you ready to do this, Bella," he asked.

"Yes," I choked out.

The next several minutes went by in a whirlwind of me being poked and prodded by nurses and doctors. I was quickly moved down to surgery and was shocked to see how many people were in the room.

Dr. Jonstan wanted me to be asleep during the delivery because they were afraid of my body reacting badly to the simple procedure but I begged and begged him to let me be awake throughout the entire thing. I didn't want to miss my daughter's first cries. He relented after a few minutes of me begging and crying, saying that if my blood pressure started to raise at all I was being put under quickly and there would be no question to it.

Charlie was the one that came in the room with me. I was surprised by this fact too. I assumed Alice would be the one with me. Charlie just didn't do well in these kinds of situations. He got very queasy when blood was even mentioned. Guess that's where I got it from.

"Alright, Bella, you're going to be feeling some pressure now." Dr. Jonstan called out. "Do you have a name picked out? You didn't last time I asked."

I looked over at my father. "Charlie," I whispered.

"What? What's wrong, sweetheart."

I smiled. "That's her name, daddy."

He looked at me confused. "You're naming your _daughter_ Charlie?"

I smiled again. "You're the best father a girl could have, I just wanted to show you that."

He grinned and his eyes filled with tears and he chuckled. "But you're having a girl. You can't name her Charlie. That's….that…"he chuckled again. "Just not right."

I chuckled at the site of my flustered father. "I'm naming her Charlotte, Dad."I chuckled again. "But I want to call her Charlie."

He bent down and kissed my forehead. "Thank you, Baby. You don't know what that means to me."

"There's the head." Dr. Jonstan called out happily. "She has a fuzzy little patch of reddish hair. She's beautiful, Isabella."

The seconds ticked by before he said she was out.

I waited for a cry or a noise. I waited for anything coming from her. The only sound in the room was the nurses and doctors quietly talking back and forth as they rushed around her.

"Why isn't she crying?" I asked Charlie. He looked down at me with fear filled eyes that made me begin to sob.

Something wasn't right.

Her not crying wasn't right. She should be crying, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Then I heard it.

A whimper.

I stopped breathing and listened again.

Again, she whimpered. This time a little louder.

A nurse brought her to me a few seconds later, holding her up so I could see every inch of her. I took hold of her little hand and kissed her fingers.

She was perfect, with all ten fingers and all ten toes. Bright blue eyes and the peach fuzz on her head was the same exact color as Edward's.

My world changed in that moment. It was more than just knowing it was going to be different from here on out. Something shifted inside of me and it completely rocked my world off its axes.

This little tiny being in front of me meant everything to me.

She wasnowmy entire world.

"She weighs 3 pounds and 2 ounces." The nurse said quietly. "We have to take her to the NICU. You'll be able to see her again soon."

With that she was gone and I cried again. I couldn't help it. I felt like they just ripped her out of me and left with her.

"Daddy…"I sobbed.

They took her away, and now she's alone.

"I'll go with her, Bells." He said as if he read my mind.

I watched him as he walked out of the room to follow the nurse that took my daughter.

My daughter.

I was now a mother. A mother to a beautiful little girl. Images flooded my mind of me taking her to the park and pushing her in a swing, and helping her down the slide. I couldn't help picturing Alice dressing her up in little pink dresses and painting her nails.

I was a mother and….and Edward was a father.

He needed to know that she was born. Whether he wanted anything to do with her or not, he needed to know.

No one said anything about him, so I didn't know if he had visited me while I was out. I hoped he had, but I didn't get my hopes up. It had been weeks, before I had the last seizure and slipped into the coma, that I had seen him.

I couldn't figure out what I had possibly done to make him change his mind about wanting to be in our daughter's life. The fact that none of his family had been in to visit me today told me something had happened. He changed his mind and his family was only following his wishes, most likely, and staying out of it. Meaning, staying away from me, from us, little Charlie and I.

"Dr. Jonstan?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you possibly do me a favor?"

"What's that, hun?" he asked from behind the sheet blocking my view of him.

"Would you mind telling the Cullen's that she's here?" I said quietly.

I heard him sigh and mumble something that I couldn't make out. "Yeah, Isabella, I can do that for you."

"Thank you," I mumbled

"Alrighty," Dr. Jonstan announced. "You're all sewn up. Nurse Nancy is going to take you back to your room. You should start getting feeling back within a few hours, if you don't let someone know, please. I'll be in to check on you sometime this evening."

My father didn't come back to the room with me. He stayed with the baby according to Alice.

She had yet been able to see her.

There were complications and no one was speaking to us. Not even Charlie.

Every worse scenario I could possibly imagine was popping into my head left and right and I felt like I was losing it.

"Bella, you have to calm down. This can't be good for you." Alice said as she brushed a lose strand of hair off my face.

"I can't, Alice." I sobbed. "There is something wrong with my daughter. She's alone with strangers. What if she needs me, Alice? What if she's crying and there is no one there for her?"

"Bells," she chuckled. "She is only a few hours old and she's not alone. Dad is with her."

"What if she wants me, though?" I asked fighting back another sob.

"Do you want me to go and see what is going on? Maybe knowing what is wrong will help you. It's probably nothing major anyway and all this worrying is making things worse, and besides your starting to slur your words slightly. That sleeping medication must be taking effect." Alice chuckled and stood up, kissed my forehead and left the room.

There wasn't even time for a single thought to cross my mind before my eyes closed and I was asleep.

"She's asleep." A quiet female voice said. I felt a hand brush the hair off my forehead and I smiled thinking that it was Esme. The woman chuckled. "Or maybe she isn't."

"Esme," I whispered groggily.

"No, baby, it's Renee."

My eyes flew open and I gasped, shocked that she was in my room again. "Please, leave."

"I brought Mr. and Mrs. Thomas. Do you remember their names?" she whispered so that only I could hear as she ignored my comment.

I did remember their names. I remembered their names perfectly.

They were the couple Renee wanted me to give my daughter to.

"I'm keeping her." I choked out. Renee narrowed her eyes and took a step back.

"Excuse me?" A man who must have been Mr. Thomas asked as he hugged the woman standing beside him closer to his side.

Renee chuckled. "The meds must still be in effect."

The man shook his head slightly and the woman gave me a sad smile.

"No, it's not," I hissed. "I'm keeping her." I sat up straighter in the bed. "What are you doing here anyway Renee?"

I was wide awake now.

"We came to see our daughter." Mrs. Thomas said quietly.

I stared at her dumbly. "Your daughter?"

She smiled and nodded. "We wanted to come in here to see you first and thank you. Thank you for giving us this precious gift."

I looked towards Renee who was staring at the Thomas' with a smile on her face. Something caught my eye behind her and I moved slightly so that I could see the doorway, to see who was coming into the room. I was disappointed that no one was standing there, even though I would have sworn that only seconds before someone had been.

I had a feeling this was going to turn out badly and I was hoping someone would come in any second to help me out.

I couldn't handle this on my own. Watching Renee's smug eyes made me sick to my stomach.

There was a game being played here.

"I haven't given you anything." I said a little harshly.

"No, not yet, but after all the paper work is signed…." The man trailed off looking back and forth between Renee and I.

"I guess I'm lost." I said with clenched teeth.

I knew what he was talking about, but I was trying to think of an easy way to get them to realize that I wasn't, in fact, giving them my daughter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said looking him in the eye.

Mrs. Thomas unwrapped herself from her husband and stepped closer to the bed. "Your aunt said she told you about us, and that you agreed with everything."

Now, I really was confused. "My aunt?" I asked. "Both of my parents were only children. I don't have any aunts."

She looked towards Renee with a scared and confused look on her face. Renee's eyes widened and she let out a strained chuckle. She leaned back down to me, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"What kind of medication did they give you, sweetheart?" she asked. Her eyes wide and fearful. "Of course you have an aunt."

I stared at her wide pleading eyes. Confused by what she was telling me, I couldn't do anything except stare at her. She was squeezing my hand tightly as if trying to tell me something.

I don't know how many minutes passed before things started clicking together for me.

My eyes widened when it donned on me. "You…." I choked out.

More things slowly began to slide in place in my head. I looked at Mr. and Mrs. Thomas and felt a tug at my heart for what I was about to do. Tears filled my eyes and I blinked them back as fast as I could.

"I think.."I began. I looked toward Renee and she knew what I was going to do and she looked scared. "No, I know you've been duped."

"Don't do this, Isabella." Renee hissed at me. Her face was full of fury.

"Renee isn't my aunt." I said staring right at her. Daring her to object.

She chuckled and pulled away from me abruptly. "They must have her on some really good meds." She walked across the room towards the door. "Maybe we will just come back later. Let's go look at _your_ daughter." She looked back at me with a hate filled expression as she stressed 'your' to the Thomas'.

Mr. Thomas didn't move as he watched me intently. "No." he said firmly. "Something is going on." He turned towards Renee. "Now, just tell us what it is."

Renee was taken aback. She was caught and she knew it. The expression on her face showed that she hadn't given up though. "My niece…"

"I'm not your fucking niece, Renee." I said, acid dripping from the tone in my voice.

Mrs. Thomas turned to me shocked at my outburst.

What felt like minutes passed as Renee and I glared at each other. The Thomas' just stood there staring between the two of us, trying to piece together this maddening little situation they had found themselves involved in.

"Who exactly are you, Isabella?" Mrs. Thomas asked just barely above a whisper.

I turned my attention to her and my expression immediately changed. There was tears slowly falling from her eyes and she tried to give me a small smile of support, but it looked more like a grimace.

She already knew. She just wanted it verified.

I took a deep breath and felt my chest tighten. Mrs. Thomas stepped up to me and took hold of my hand, giving it a little pat with her other hand.

The promises that my mother had made to this woman were being broken in the worst way possible. She was losing out on a dream, that I was sure she thought was actually going to finally come true. Yet, here she was comforting me.

"She's my mother." I stuttered out with a shaky breath.

She bent down and lightly kissed my forehead. "It's going be alright, sweetheart." She stood up and straight and slowly turned, facing my mother. "I don't know what you were trying to do here, Renee. She obviously doesn't want to give up her child. She…"

"She's 17! She doesn't know what she wants." My mother cut her off.

"I never thought you were this kind of person." Mr. Thomas said shaking his head sadly.

Loud noises cut anyone from saying anything else. Someone in the hallway was angry and they wanted everyone to know it. Loud footsteps stomped their way down the hall, getting closer to my room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Bella? You can't just give my daughter away without my permission."

* * *

**Well, there you have it! A cliffie...dun dun dun...**

**Please leave me some lovens, and maybe chapter 13 will be published sooner. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**OKAY! Here is chapter 13...This chapter doesn't have a Beta so disregard all the mistakes and spots that don't really make a whole lot of sense. If you beta, let me know...Thanks!**

**So this chapter has a little bit of Edwards side of things. And before you start getting excited that this will turn him into the good guy...don't. HAHAHA The full story isn't out yet! But we are getting closer and things are going to now start turning around for the good from this point on. Obviously, there will be a little bit more negative things happening, because we have to tie up loose ends and truths need to come out. So bear with me a little bit longer with the drama and negative things, cuz I promise there will be positive good things before to long.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Alrighty, Karen, you get to go home today," I announced as I walked into one of my frequent patients.

There wasn't anything specific wrong with her. She was just a very sickly 10 year old. Karen caught everything that was going around, even things that weren't going around. We ran test after test thinking that there could be something going on with her immune system with how often she was sick with something, but nothing was found. This time, she had come down with a cold that had turned into pneumonia when they went on a short vacation to visit family out of the country.

"You're kidding, right?" she giggled as she bounced a little on her bed.

I laughed at her excitement. "I'm not. You're test results came back and your lungs are clear. You're good to go." I pretended to look around the room for something. "Where's your bags. I'll help you pack. I don't really want you here anymore."

She laughed. "You're so crazy, Doctor Edward. You know you'll miss me when I leave."

I stopped my search and sighed to myself. She was probably right.

Karen was so full of life, despite being sick all the time. She was always happy, laughing and smiling. The way things have been going in my own life the past month, she was a breath of fresh air.

"Hey, Kiddo, Where's your Mom and Dad?" I asked her, noticing that she was alone in the room.

"Dad went to work and Mom went to go get food."

"Food huh?" I asked. "Do I need approve it before she brings it in to you?"

"NO!" she yelled, laughing. "You're letting me go to day. I can eat what I want."

"Okay," I laughed. "If you say so." I made a big show of rolling my eyes and gave her a big smile. "Tell your mom to come and find me when she gets back."

She nodded and picked the book up that was sitting in her lap.

I checked a few other things on her chart and turned to step out of the door. As soon as my foot stepped out of the room I ran smack into another person.

"Edward, you have to go to her." Alice said.

I took a step past her, trying to ignore her and continued to walk towards the nurses station to give them Karen's release papers.

"She had the baby," Alice said quietly.

I froze, mid-step.

"She had the baby, Edward," she whispered again. "She needs you."

"I can't go to her, Alice, and you know it." I said without turning to look at her and stepped, again, towards the nurses' station.

My daughter was here.

I was a father.

I had a daughter….and I couldn't see her.

In the weeks prior I had come to terms with the fact that maybe I will never get to see her. After everything I put Bella through, I couldn't argue with Chief Swan to much about it. I let him take over. It hurt like hell, but a part of me new it was what was right for Bella and the baby.

The other part of me however wanted to fight like hell to be in their lives. After what I done, and causing her to go into this last coma, and the situation with Tanya and Victoria I knew that I couldn't give in to that part of me. Bella and the baby deserved better.

"Damn it, Edward," she hissed. "This is important, listen to me."

I turned around quickly causing her to flinch. "Don't you think I know it's important? She had my daughter and I can't even go to check on her to make sure she's doing okay."

"Just go to her, Edward. She needs you. Right now she needs you more than ever." She said as she took a step towards me.

"I can't fucking go to her, Alice, and you damn well know that." I hissed, running my hand roughly through my hair.

"I won't say anything, Edward. It really is important that you go to her right now."

"You won't say anything?" I said with a forced chuckle. "What about everyone else in this goddamn place? I can't even step foot onto that floor, Alice. The police will be called the second I even try and you know this."

"That's not important right now."

I widened my eyes at her, shocked. My going to jail wasn't important?

"I was just at her room. I didn't go in because I heard voices. I stood in the doorway." She looked down at the floor and her eyes filled with tears. "It was Renee and a couple I've never seen before." She paused and took a deep breath. "Edward, they were talking about taking their daughter home. Your daughter. Bella is giving them your daughter."

All air escaped my lungs and my vision clouded over with red. I thought of nothing as I stormed to the stairs. I didn't want to wait on the elevators to get me to Bellas floor.

She was giving my daughter away.

What the fuck was she thinking?

All those little chats we had in the evenings after everyone left, she never once said she was even considering adoption. She never once said she wasn't keeping our daughter.

Even if everything that's happened in the last several months made her reconsider, I still had a right to know what was going on.

I was that baby's father!

I had to agree to her giving the baby up for adoption, didn't I? I had to sign the papers before she could even do it, right?

I wasn't agreeing, or signing a god damn thing.

That was my daughter and I wasn't letting her call some unknown stranger Daddy.

Everyone on the floor froze as I stormed through the door and stomped my way down the hallway. Everyone that is, except Nancy. She had picked up the phone immediately after seeing me. She had turned against me since she found out that I was the one that caused Bellas last seizure.

I didn't blame her.

It was my fault.

I burst through the open door, not bothering to look at anyone in the room other then Bella.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Bella? You can't just give my daughter away without my permission." I yelled.

"Edward," she gasped. "What…Why…"

I looked into her eyes and my resolve broke. She looked so terrified.

Terrified of me, because of me.

I closed my eyes and tipped my head back trying to calm my nerves.

"What are you doing, Bella?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Don't 'nothing' me, please. Alice told me what you were doing. I just want to know why?" I paused and ran my hand roughly through my hair, making my scalp hurt. I was still angry, but I knew it would do no good to take it out on her. She didn't deserve that. Not on top of everything else I've done to her. "Despite everything, Bella, she's my daughter too."

I heard a giggle from behind me, a giggle that turned into loud guffawing. I turned to see what was so funny.

"Renee, what are you doing?" a brunette woman said, looking taken back and slightly disgusted.

Renee stood up straighter and wiped the tears from her eyes. "This is priceless." She turned to Bella with a huge smile on her face. "I never knew you had it in you, Isabella."

"What the hell are you talking about?"Bella hissed.

"This," Renee said with a wave between Bella and I. "I was trying to make sure you were still able to grow up and have the future I know you want. College, a career, all of it." She paused and giggled again. "But you obviously didn't need me. If I had known that a _Cullen _had gotten you pregnant, I would have never bothered. You've got it made, Isabella. Good on you." With that she smiled another huge smile at Bella and turned and walked out of the room without another word.

I turned, slowly, back towards Bella. My heart crumbled at the site of her. She looked so…sad. Heartbroken. Her mother had just accused her of trapping me for my money.

Her own mother.

"Oh, god that woman!" the brunette said. "I am so sorry, Isabella. We had no idea she was like this. This is not the Renee we know."

Bella sniffled and took a hesitant hold of my hand, looking up at me with big worried eyes. We stared at each other and everyone, everything, faded away.

"I didn't…"she began.

I knew what she was going to say, but I couldn't even stand to hear her begin to say the words.

"I know you didn't do this for my money, Bella." I squeezed her hand to help convey what I was saying. "You're better than that."

"I don't know you, but I can see that you are better person than that vile woman." The brunette stepped forward and jutted out her hand towards me. "I'm Mindy Thomas and this is my husband Kenneth." She said waving towards the man behind her. "I'm sorry to have met you two under these circumstances, but there is always a reason for people to meet. God has plans for us." She chuckled. "You wait and see, we will meet again."

Kenneth stepped towards his wife, with a grin on his face. "I just hope it's in a better situation then this mess. Renee Dwyer is not the person she led everyone to believe she was." He shook his head sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Bella said. "You both seem like wonderful people. I'm so, so very sorry that I put you through this for nothing."

Kenneth stepped forward shaking his head adamantly. "No, sweetheart, don't think like that. _You_ didn't put us through anything."

"But you came here thinking you would have a daughter by the end of the day and I took that away from you." Bella said as few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Without thinking I reached up and brushed them away. She turned and stared at me. I just wished I was able to read her mind. I wanted to know what she was thinking. She was going through emotions quicker then I could identify them.

"That may have been the case, Isabella. But like my wife said, the Lord has plans for us. There is a reason he wanted us to meet."

Mindy chuckled and reached for her husband's hand. "And with that we are going to leave you two alone. It feels like you two need to talk." They turned and headed towards the door. "Until we meet again."

I stared after them a few seconds, trying to get my bearings and think of what I wanted to say. What I needed to say. Being in this room, in the same room as Bella felt exactly like it always did.

My body was buzzing and my heart was thumping erratically in my chest, my breathing was coming out in what felt like gasps and my palms were sweaty. Despite everything, she still made me feel this way.

She made me feel like a school boy with his first crush.

With that feeling, however, there was an intense awkward feeling to the room as well.

I looked towards her and tried to pull off a smile; she quickly averted her eyes and looked down at her hands that were resting on her stomach.

"You can leave now," she mumbled. "I'm keeping the baby. I don't know what it matters to you that I keep her, but I am. Keeping her that is."

"You don't think I want to be here." I said more to myself then to her.

"You weren't here, Edward. You just left and never came back or called or anything. It was like you just disappeared off the face of the earth. I realized that you had made your decision and I was so sad that Charlie was going to be raised without a father." She still wasn't looking at me. But each word she said came out stronger then the last, but one thing caught my attention.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"I named her Charlotte, but I'm calling her Charlie." She said still playing with the fuzz on her blanket.

I gaped at her with a slight smile on my face.

Charlotte

My daughter's name was Charlotte. Charlie.

"She has your hair." She choked out as the tears started falling from her eyes. "She's beautiful."

"Is she…"I couldn't bring myself to say the words I desperately wanted the answer to. Bella took one look at me and she knew what I wanted.

"I don't know, Edward." She sniffled. She looked at the clock and gasped. "It was yesterday. I had her yesterday and I haven't heard anything. Edward you have to go check on her!"

"I can't…"I didn't know how to say it. "They won't…"

"Edward?" she questioned. "That's our daughter and we don't know if she's okay. You _have_ to go check on her."

I shook my head slightly. "You haven't been told anything about me, about what's happened while you were in the coma have you?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what that has to do with our daughter, Edward but you really need to go check on her. Please!" she begged.

"You need to know. I need to explain to you what happened. There was…"

"What the hell are you doing here, Boy." Charlie yelled as he stormed in the room. "Are you completely fucking dense that you don't understand the law?"

I stood up and stepped away from Bella. I knew this was going to happen. I should have left after I found out that she was keeping the baby. I shouldn't have stayed in the room with her, alone.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Bella asked as she looked between the two of us.

I'm sure my face conveyed that I was terrified. Her father could rip apart my entire life in a matter of seconds with just a short phone call.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, her eyes settling on Charlie.

His face softened when he looked at her. "There's a restraining order, Bells."

"A restraining order?" She asked. "For who?" her eyes darted between Charlie and I again.

He loudly gulped and looked nervous to tell her.

"I'm not allowed to be here, Bella. I'm not allowed to be on this floor close to you." I spoke up.

"What!" she yelled. "Dad, what did you do?"

"I didn't…"he started.

"It was my fault, Bella. Don't blame this on your father. I'm the idiot who put you in the coma." Her eyes widened at my admission.

"I had a seizure, Edward. Don't blame yourself for that." Charlie made a grunting noise and Bella glared his direction.

"You had a stress induced coma from the stress that I caused." I sat down in the chair that was sitting in the corner. I figured Charlie would appreciate me putting more space between Bella and I.

"I don't understand," she said quietly.

I looked up at Charlie and he was staring back at me with a look I couldn't decipher on his face.

He nodded at me. "You might as well be the one to explain it to her. I'm going to tell the nurses that it's okay for you to be in here, but in an hour you have to leave."

I stood up to shake his hand. "Thank you, Charlie…I…" He didn't even look at my hand, just moved towards the door.

"I'm not doing this for you. She deserves to know what kind of man her daughters father is." He paused and looked down at the floor then back up at me. "I'll call down to the NICU and tell them you're allowed in there as well. That little girl needs all the support she can get right now, even it is from the likes of you." He didn't look back as he walked out of the room.

He was letting me see my daughter. I grin grew on my face at the thought and for that one little moment as I thought being able to see her I forgot where I was at.

"Edward," Bella called softly bringing me out of the thoughts of our daughter. "Will you tell me what's going, please?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly trying to mentally prepare myself for being completely honest with her. There was no way I could minimize what happened and make it not as major as it was. She needed to know every single detail of what has happened since she had the seizure and went into the coma. She deserved to know. Hell, she deserved to know all the details of what has happened since I first found out she was having my baby.

She was going to hate me.

But maybe it was for the best.

With that thought I turned and moved towards the bed. I sat down on the edge and took her hand. I just wanted to feel close to her this one last time, before she hated me with everything she was.

"You know that when we met I was engaged to Tanya, right?" The very beginning seemed like the best place to begin.

She nodded, not taking her eyes off me. I could tell she already knew that this was going to be bad. She was already fighting back tears.

I cleared my throat. "Before you and I met, she had been trying to convince me to have a baby with her. I refused. It's not that I don't want to be a father. It just didn't feel right. It wasn't the right time, and it wasn't the right person." It wasn't you, I wanted to add.

Her eyes widened, understanding immediately what I was saying.

"She..uh..she went off her birth control anyway. She was planning on getting pregnant and saying it was an accident, or her birth control didn't work so it was miracle or some bullshit like that. Luckily she never got pregnant."

I squeezed her hand, not ready to tell her anymore. I wanted to savor this moment as long as I could.

"She found out right before we met that she couldn't have a baby. She will never be able to get pregnant." Bella gasped and put her hand over her mouth to hide her shock.

She felt sorry for her. It was plain as day in her eyes.

"Don't feel sorry for her, Bella. She's a terrible person. I just wish I had realized it sooner. None of this would have happened, Bella. You would have never been in here."

"What are you saying, Edward? I had eclampsia. She couldn't make me get that." Bella said as she pulled her hand from mine.

I grew teary eyed at the thought of continuing, but I pushed them back and sighed to myself. This had to be done.

"Anyway, she knew that I had cheated on her."Her eyes widened, but she didn't say a word. "The red head that worked at the counter in the hotel you were staying at, do you remember her?" I asked ignoring her question completely.

She chuckled. "Yeah, the red lipstick on her teeth as she tried to get all flirty with you is something I will never forget."

I watched the smile on her face as she remembered that one memory. I wanted to capture this moment, with her chuckling and smiling to memory and always remember her this way. I knew it wouldn't last.

I shook my head at the dark thoughts that were right on the edge of my mind, trying to break through the barrier that kept them at bay.

"I should have recognized her, but I didn't. She was Tanya's cousin and immediately as we were out of site she called Tanya and told her that I was with you. They took your information from the computer and realized that they had someone who could watch you and find out who you were." I paused and tried to keep my anger under control. The thought of everything that Tanya had done to us, to Bella made me want to rip her throat out.

"Victoria," she whispered she put her hands together. "That's why they were together that day they came here with James. I didn't know why…" Her eyes closed as a tear escaped.

"Yes," I said. "Victoria is Tanya's sister. By this time they had already messed with you once." I paused as her eyes flew open.

"What do you mean they messed with me once?" she bit out.

"James was a plan, Bella. Victoria has always wanted him. It was more than just a little crush for her though, it was an obsession. The things they found in her possession at her mother's house were frightening. The…"

"The things they found? Who found?" She asked.

"I'll get there. I didn't mean to get ahead." She nodded. "Everything she tried to get him away from you failed. So when Tanya found out she couldn't have a baby she cried to Victoria, and Victoria told her she would have one for her. They couldn't figure out a way for the baby to be mine. So Tanya decided that it would be okay to raise someone else's child and that is where James came into play. Everything he told you about what happened that night is true. Victoria did drug him. A brunette wig had been found and she finally confessed that she had worn it that night, because she wanted him to think it was you. He had to be somewhat coherent for what she needed to happen…happen, and she knew he wouldn't willingly be with her."

"Oh my god, this is surreal." She whispered.

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is…Um…well Victoria ended up pregnant and their plan was going perfectly." I went on with the story. "That is until the day you found out you were pregnant. So Tanya's plans changed and that was when Victoria told James that he was going to be a Daddy. It was more to ruin you then to do the right thing."

"Ruin me?" she questioned.

"Yeah, Victoria wasn't going to tell James that the baby was his that way it would be easier to hand over to Tanya, but when you got pregnant, Tanya was no longer in need of Victoria's baby. " I answered.

She reached up and brushed another tear off her cheek. "Oh, Tanya wanted my baby."

"Yes, and it pissed Victoria off that you had ruined her plans and she knew you would leave James if he had cheated on you and she knew it would tear you up."I let my eyes fall to the floor. "She was right; you would have never been with me that night if any of that would have happened."

When she didn't say a word I looked up at her and our eyes locked.

"No, I wouldn't have been." She whispered. "I was in love with James."

I nodded and cleared my throat again. "Anyway, Tanya and Victoria thought for sure that you were going to give the baby up for adoption. In Tanya's words you're too good for abortion and to selfish and caught up in your dreams to keep the baby. Anyway, when you didn't act like you were going to do that they started getting antsy. Uhh…Bella…Your doctor, Doctor Black?"

"Yes?" she asked with wide eyes.

"She's a friend of Tanyas."

"No!" Bella gasped. Tears fell full force down her cheeks and she was mumbling something I couldn't quite make out.

I reached for her hand and she let me take a hold of it.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"You didn't know, Edward." She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Did you?"

"What! Of course not."

"Is there more?" she asked.

I closed my eyes and nodded not wanting to see the pain in her eyes any longer.

"Tell me." She said quietly as she put her other hand on my forearm. It was comforting.

"At first she asked Rachael to send her ultrasound pictures and information, then I don't know what happened, she hasn't confessed anything about it, but Rachael said Tanya gave her a lot of money to just…I don't know, quit being a real doctor to you I guess. That's why your eclampsia wasn't caught. That's what I meant if it weren't for me you would never be in here. Our daughter wouldn't be in the NICU right now."

Her thumb ran across my knuckles and I looked into her face. "We wouldn't even have a daughter, Edward. It is because of you that she's even here. Alice told me that you stabilized us that one time. She said it was like magic. If it weren't for you we both could have died. None of this is your fault, Edward. This is all because of Tanya."

I put my other hand over hers to stop her movement. "That isn't all, Bella. There is more. Quite a bit more, actually."

"Then tell me," She said. She pulled on my arm and patted the spot beside her so that I would move up to sit beside her. "It'll probably be more comfortable. You can lean against the headboard."

I followed her direction and sighed. I was getting to the part I was dreading the most to tell her.

"When I found out that you were pregnant with my baby when you first came here I was ecstatic. I'm still pretty happy about being a father. I haven't even seen her yet and she already means so much to me." I looked over at her. She was looking back with a smile on her face. "I never thought I would feel this way. I never thought I would be this happy about having a child. But here I am a father and I couldn't be happier about it." I paused and took a hold of her hand. "I just wanted you to know that before I continue on with the rest of what happened. I need you to understand that our daughter is the most important thing to me in the world. You have to believe me when I say that. You and Charlotte mean so much to me, Bella."

Another tear fell from her and I leaned forward and kissed it away. I didn't want to see her crying.

"I believe you, Edward." She whispered.

I let out a deep sigh of relief and let my head fall back hard against the headboard with a thud.

"Tanya hated that I was here with you all the time. At the time I didn't know that she knew that this baby was mine, so I just told her that you were a good friend of the family and I wasn't just going to sit back and let you be here all alone. I was so furious when she came in here that one day. I had told her about the complications with the pregnancy. She knew what could happen, and yet she came in here like that anyway. I went home that night to break it off with her."

"Oh," Bella gasped. "I'm…"

"Don't please. Just let me get this out. This is really hard for me. Please, just let me finish?" I begged.

"Of course, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"As I said, I went home to break it off with her and to ask her to move out. She laughed in my face. That was when she told me that she knew about the baby being mine and she told me she wasn't going anywhere. She also said she wanted our daughter. She wanted me to get you to sign over your rights as the mother to us."

Bella gasped, but I continued on. I knew if I didn't just get through it I wouldn't be able to tell her.

"She told me that she would do anything to be the mother of our baby. I told her to leave and she laughed at me. She told me she didn't have to because it was her house as well. I couldn't kick her out as much as I wanted, because legally that house belonged to her as well. Her name was on everything.

That was when I pulled away from you. I wanted to come and visit so bad, but I was afraid that if I came here to see you she would think her plan was working or the opposite. I was afraid of her coming her again. I was afraid of her. Years of being with her taught me one thing: she's vindictive and won't stop until she gets what she wants. In high school there was a girl trying to get my attention and Tanya put bleach in this girls shampoo and everything she could find in this girls locker in the gym locker room. The girl was allergic to bleach."

I took a deep breath as my stomach tightened at the memory.

"Anyway, I knew how Tanya worked and whatever she had planned if things didn't go her way would not be pleasant for anyone. So I backed off. I stayed away from you, and I stayed away from her. James came to me one day and told me everything he knew. He heard everything they were planning. You'll hear all that later, so I won't get into that all right now. I'm sure James or Alice can fill you in. I just want you to know my part." I took a deep breath and let me head fall back against the wall again.

"I had this plan. It was stupid and I don't know what the hell I was thinking. But for some god damn reason I thought for sure it would work. I was planning on letting her think that I was choosing her and I hired a private investigator. He was to dig up some shit on her that she was doing behind my back, because I knew she had secrets. I knew she was on drugs, Bella. I'm a doctor, and she thought she could hide it from me. Luke, the PI I hired, was to follow her and when she was right in the middle of whatever she was doing he was to call the police. I was planning on doing anything possible to keep her busy until the baby was born.

James and I devised this plan that when the baby was born he would claim it as his. So I wouldn't have any right to the baby. I don't know how we were going to get it to work. It was just god damn stupid idea. Everything we had planned came crashing down on us the day I came in here. She followed me to your room, so I put the first step to the plan in motion, make her think I was choosing her.

I don't know how she knew, but she knew things weren't right. She planted drugs all over my house and moved out. I got arrested for the drugs; she was the one who called the police. Your father still thinks they were mine. They let me go after a week, because she got arrested. At Victoria's house, actually. The two of them were doing lines together and Luke was still on the case. Victoria was so high that she was laughing her ass off at me for being so naive in front of the police, so they let me go." I stopped. The next things were what I really did not want to tell her her about. I did not want to have to go into detail about things if she asked. It got gruesome.

She squeezed my hand wanting me to go on.

"They found things, Bella. They found things at my house and at Victoria's. I just want you to believe me that none of it is mine. Tanya and Victoria are in jail right now but they are trying to pin things on me." I glanced towards the clock and sighed in frustration. "I don't have time to tell you much more, because your father gave me an hour. A nurse will come in here at any moment to make me leave. Whatever you hear, please remember that none of it is mine. I didn't even know any of it was there." I slid down the bed just as Nancy walked into the room.

She glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest. I stood up and turned back towards Bella and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She was quietly crying, but she managed a small smile and scooted herself lower into the covers before she turned to face the other direction.

Nancy grabbed my arm as soon as we were out of the room.

"You didn't tell her a thing, Edward. You told her the basics, but you didn't tell her the shit that will really hurt her."

"You were listening?" I asked, slightly shocked, but not really surprised.

"Charlie didn't want you lying to her. He doesn't like you one little bit, Edward. He won't let you get close to his family until you prove to him that you're the good guy in this situation." She gave me a quick hug and stepped back with a sad smile. "Now, go see your beautiful daughter while you still have the chance."

I chuckled, turned and ran.

I was going to see my daughter.

* * *

**So what did you think? What do you think is left that Edward needs to tell Bella?**

**REVIEW!** LOL


	14. Chapter 14

_Holy crap! I need to apologize for not updating any sooner. I hit a mountain in my personal life and seemed like it took forever to get over it. But I'm back and hopefully we can get this story finished up. Sooo sorry for the delay!  
_

_I have a disclaimer! I haven't done it in awhile and it is much needed. So here it is...I don't own the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyers. Her mind is wonderful, and I just don't measure up. However, this story is all mine..._

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

It had been roughly around twenty four hours since I seen Edward. I had a lot running through my mind, but mostly I couldn't understand why he thought I would be upset with him. I also couldn't understand why there was a restraining order against him.

I hadn't seen Charlie yet to ask him about it and Alice wasn't willing to talk.

Today was an exciting day despite everything that was in my constant thoughts. I was finally able to go and see my daughter for the first time since she was born. I so excited that I was bouncing around in the seat causing Alice to laugh at me.

We were laughing and being silly and just weren't paying attention to where we were going when we ran into Esme on our way to the NICU.

All three of us froze.

Esme's eyes filled quickly up with tears and Alice did everything except look at her.

"Hello, Esme." I said looking between her and Alice. "How have you been?"

She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face. "Oh, sweetheart," she choked. "I'm doing…good. How are you?"

"Better now that you're here. I missed you." I said quietly. "Will you come with us to see Charlotte?"

A few tears escaped from her eyes and she quickly brushed them away as her eyes darted to Alice, whose own eyes were filled with tears.

"Charlotte?" Esme whispered and a sad smile graced her lips as she looked at me.

"Edward didn't tell you?" I asked her.

"No, I couldn't…I haven't seen him in a few days." She looked past us down the hall way and her eyes widened. "I really must be going, Bella. Edward has so little time to eat lunch."

I nodded quickly in agreement. "Of course, I'll see you later then."

Esme quickly looked at Alice and again down the hall with wide eyes before she nodded and walked away. I looked up at Alice and watched a few tears escape, she just stared ahead.

"What's going on, Alice?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" she said innocently.

"With you and Esme. What's going on with Esme? She seemed so sad." I asked.

"Alice Elizabeth, I need to speak with you right now." My father's voice boomed down the hallway.

I turned in the chair so that I could see him.

He was standing at the end of the hallway staring at Alice with his eyes narrowed and arms crossed across his chest.

Something was definitely going on.

"No," I called, halting Alice in her quick steps to our father. "No more secrets." I stood up out of the chair and winced in pain as the stitches on my stomach pulled at the skin. "I'm tired of this. Everyone has lied or kept secrets from me for too damn long. I'm sick of it." I started walking towards them, both looking back towards me shocked at my outburst.

"Isabella, sit down, please. You're going to hurt yourself." My dad said.

"No, Dad, I won't."I bit out. "I'm sick of being on the outside. This is all about me, I can feel it. The way everyone acts like they are on pins and needles around me, afraid to say the wrong things. Something's wrong and it's got to stop. Right now."

My dad walked down the hall towards me, when he reached me he grabbed my arm and spun me around slowly and led me back to the wheel chair.

"You can't be running around like that." He said quietly.

"The doctor said it was fine for me to walk around, Dad."

"I don't care. I do not want you tearing your stomach open." He said as he stared down at his shoes. He sounded uncertain as he spoke, almost like he was afraid to even talk to me.

"You're changing the subject." I patted his hand and looked at his face trying to get his attention. "Daddy, I need to know what's going on." I begged.

"Isabella," he sighed. "I didn't want to be the one tell you the rest. That little fucker should have told you the entire story."

"Dad, stop it." Alice hissed. "That's your granddaughters father."

"Just because they share DNA doesn't make him her father."

"She was just born, Dad. How do you know what kind of man he will be with her. Don't…"

"Will you two stop?"I yelled, cutting of the argument between Alice and Charlie. "I just want answers. I don't need you two arguing with each other. This is supposed to be a happy time and you two are dragging it down."

Neither one of them backed down, but neither of them said a word either; they just continued to stare at each other.

For my father to treat Alice like he was was completely out of his norm. He was the type of father that put his children first; on a pedestal if you will. He was the type of father that I wished and hoped that Edward would be to Charlotte. The type of man every woman wants to meet and marry. This man however, was not the father I grew up with. This man standing there glaring at my sister, his own daughter, was a complete stranger.

I gently took a hold of his hand and slightly tugged trying to get his attention. "Daddy?"

His face softened slightly as our eyes met.

"I can't do this, Isabella." He said quietly as he looked back down at the floor. "I can't…" he paused.

"You can't what?" I asked gently.

He slowly lowered his body, to where he was kneeling on the floor in front me. When his face was level with mine I noticed there were wet trails down his face.

Alice noticed them too.

"Daddy, I'm sorry!" she sobbed loudly as she fell to the ground beside and him and enclosed him in a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated over and over.

He hugged her back tightly and they sat there on the floor hugging each other tightly. Alice's sobbing made my heart ache. All I could do though was sit in the chair and watch the scene in front me, confused by what I was seeing.

Minutes passed slowly.

My father finally whispered something I couldn't hear to Alice when her crying had slowed and she nodded and looked towards me as she slowly stood up and brushed herself off. She gave me a small smile and walked away.

My father was staring at me with a look I couldn't place when our eyes met he cleared his throat and stood up and forced a smile. "Let's go see your daughter."

"Dad, whats…" I started.

"Later, baby girl, later."

The nursery was empty when we got there, except for one nurse who was standing over a baby making faces. Dad and I both chuckled, startling her. She jumped back slightly and her hand went to her chest.

"My god, I'm sorry. I was off in my own little world here and didn't even here anyone come in the room." She said as she gave a small chuckle. "What can I do for you two?" she asked, looking between Charlie and me.

"I'm here to see my daughter."I answered, excitedly.

She smiled widely at me. "Which one is yours?"

I looked around the room for her and was immediately drawn to the crib in the corner. I couldn't see the baby inside, but I knew it was her. I stood up out of my chair and slowly stepped towards her and froze when I noticed the machines.

I quickly looked towards my father for answers.

"This is why I wanted you to wait to see her." He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me towards her crib.

The nurse came up beside us and put her hand on my back.

"She's doing really well." She said quietly. "It looks worse than it is, I promise."

I looked at the nurse and tears fell from eyes. She smiled and looked back at Charlotte as she rubbed small circles along my back.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Well, she's on a ventilator to help her breath, shes…"

"No, they told me her lungs were fine." I hissed, effectively cutting her off.

She shook her head, the smile still on her face. "Yes, they were. The test they done is to test they are developed enough, your daughters are. She's only on the ventilator to help her breath. When she learns to do it completely on her own she will be pulled off. Which actually, she's doing slowly as we speak. We've already lowered her oxygen quite a bit." She paused and gently caressed her cheek. "She is being given antibiotics and this," she motioned towards one of the tubes attached to Charlotte. "tube here is how she is being fed, since she's not quite there yet to do it on her own. She's in a radiant warmer to help maintain her body heat and these other weird machines your seeing are just monitors to check her heart and oxygen levels. Other than the typical problems, she's perfect."

I smiled and looked at her. She truly was perfect.

"She looks exactly like Edward." She said quietly has she patted my back and walked away letting me be with her.

I felt Charlie stiffen up beside me and slowly glanced in his direction. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were closed. I heard him mumbling something, but I wasn't able to catch anything.

When he opened his eyes he noticed me staring at him and gave me a forced smile. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's just that I'm tired of hearing about him everywhere I go."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little, he was acting like a child and he wasn't even aware of it, or if he was aware he just didn't care.

He rubbed his finger down Charlottes cheek and leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. "You done a great job, Bells. She's absolutely beautiful. I'm going to go wait for you out there somewhere. You need to spend some time with her, getting to know her."

I grabbed his hand as he started to turn away. "Have you held her yet, Daddy?"

"This is the first time I've seen her, besides right after she was born." He said giving me a small smile.

I gripped his hand tighter. "Stay, please." I whispered. I felt a tear crawl down my cheek as I looked at my daughter. "I don't want to be alone."

When I looked back at him he was staring intently at me. He knew exactly what was going on. He had always been perceptive to me and Alice's emotions.

"Isabella," he said quietly. "I can't do this for you. This is your daughter. You have to do this one alone, hun. You'll be alright, I promise." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead again. "I'll just be down the hall."

That was exactly what I needed. My father to tell me everyone was going to be fine. Seeing my daughter for the first time had my nerves sky high. Most mothers say they feel an immediate connection to their child, what worried me the most was that that connection wasn't there for me and Charlotte.

Being here with my daughter for the first time, I expected to be overjoyed. But I wasn't. Staring down at her with her reddish brown hair and pale, flawless baby skin, the most prominent emotion I felt was fear. Fear that I was exactly like my own mother.

I was scared because I was missing something. Missing that special feeling that mothers claimed to get when they seen their babies for the first time. All I felt was empty.

I just stood there, staring down at her, hoping and praying that I would begin to feel something for her.

This was my daughter for god's sake. I should have felt something for her. I'm not my mother, I should have been over powered with emotions just by standing here, but I couldn't even bring myself to touch her cheek.

The tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I continued to hope that suddenly something would snap inside of me and I would feel like I was supposed to. That I would feel like this truly was my daughter.

When did this change?

When did I start feeling so unattached to this little girl inside of me?

I had been so excited to come and see her, to finally be able to look at her and touch her.

When did I lose that feeling of excitement?

I took slowly took a step backwards, away from my daughter and froze at the familiar voice that said my name.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he stepped up beside me and leaned down and carefully put a kiss on her little head.

Why didn't I feel that I could do that without forcing it?

I didn't answer him. What could I say? There was no way that I could be honest with him. Not about this.

He straightened up and looked directly into my eyes, searching them as if he would find the answer. I prayed that he couldn't see through me and know what a terrible mother I already was.

"Bella," he whispered. "She's okay. Everything is going to be alright. You can touch her, you won't hurt her. She's really not as fragile as she looks."

My voice still didn't want to work, so I just stared at him and he continued to stare back at me. Still searching for answers.

He looked down at the floor and then at Charlotte. I noticed a smile playing at his lips.

That's how it should be for me. I should be able to look at her and not help the smile breaking out on my own face. I should be the one tearing up with happiness just at the site of her. I should be the one that hugs and loves on her and not the one that is afraid to get close to her because I'm afraid of her.

Well, no, I can't say that I was afraid of her, because that just wasn't right. I was scared, but I couldn't pin point exactly of what. I was tired of being here, in this hospital and I wanted to go home, go back to school and get my life back to the way it was.

The tears continued to roll down my cheeks uncontrollably and I couldn't do anything to stop them.

I couldn't figure out where these feelings suddenly came from. I was happy to finally get to see her. I was excited to be able to finally hold and touch my daughter.

Where did those feelings go?

Edwards eyes narrowed as he continued to watch me. "Do you want to hold her? I haven't held her yet, because I thought you should be the first to do it."

My heart thundered in my chest, and my throat started close.

Hold her? I should hold her.

That's what new mothers do right? Hold their newborn babies. That's the right thing to do.

I took a step forward and my whole body shivered.

Edward called for Kate to come help us with the machines and to make sure we were doing everything right. She froze when she looked at my face. Every emotion, or lack thereof, must have been showing all over my face. She didn't speak; she just stood back and carefully studied my movements. I was still slowly, very, very slowly making my way closer to Charlottes crib.

"It'll be okay, Bella. As long we keep her monitors hooked to her you can hold her for a few minutes. Everything will be alright, you won't hurt her." Kate said gently and she placed her hand carefully on my back.

My body froze the second I had taken the last step needed to reach her. I was unable to move.

I looked down at her and my chest tightened and a sob broke through that I couldn't stop.

I took a step away from her, and then another. The farther I got from her the more I felt like I could breath.

Edward grabbed my hand and stepped in front of me. Again, he searched for something in my eyes.

His hand slowly came up to my neck and he gently caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"That's not what this is, is it? You're not afraid of hurting her." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "How do you feel, Bella?" he asked when he reopened his eyes. "How does _she _make you feel?"

Not good, was the answer. But I knew better than to say that out loud. I would over come that though, I knew I would. I had to. Charlotte was my daughter. My _daughter._

I was not going to become my mother. I was not going to just walk away from my children the way she had.

Edward brushed another tear from my cheek.

"Bella? I need to know what's going on." He begged. "This is killing me. Watching you walk away from our daughter, its breaking my heart."

Another sob broke through.

It was killing me too. I just couldn't figure out whether it was what my mind was telling me to do or not.

He put his other hand on my waist, while the other softly caressed my cheek and took a small step closer to me. For the first time I noticed that he too was crying.

"I don't know her full name." He whispered. "Alice told me that you named her Charlotte, after Charlie, but I don't know what you chose for her middle name. I don't know what you want her last name to be. I hope you'll let her be a Cullen, though."

He put his forehead against mine and continued to stare into my eyes.

"Charlotte Mae." I whispered back.

"Mae?" He asked.

"After Esme." I closed my eyes and remembered the day I was running through names. "Charlotte Esme didn't sound right to me and my grandmother's name was Mary, but I wasn't able to pronounce that so I called her Mae. So it's sort of a tribute to both of them."

He smiled. "She'll love that. Your grandmother would too, I'm sure." He closed his eyes. "And her last name?"

"It's Cullen." His eyes popped open and he took a quick step back.

"Is that what you want? Don't give her my name because you know it's what I want." He said quickly.

I chuckled. "No, I filled the paperwork out this morning. I had already given it to her. She is your daughter, Edward. She _is _a Cullen…in every way possible."

A huge smile appeared on his face and he lifted me up in a hug that could rival Emmett's hugs.

He was still smiling when he put me down. A smile so huge it caused both me and Kate to laugh.

"Let's hold our daughter." He said excitedly.

I froze and the smile fell from my face.

"You can go first. Actually, I would prefer if you went…" He stopped talking when he noticed my posture. "Oh, Bella." He whispered

He tugged on my hand to bring me forward, closure to Charlotte. I hesitated, but unsteadily took the step forward.

Again, my chest thundered and my throat tightened.

"Kate has already said as long we keep the monitors attached she'll be okay."

I took a deep breath.

It wasn't enough.

"I already asked this, Bella, but I need you to answer me this time." He said squeezing my hand. "How do you feel about Charlotte?" His voice was filled with sadness.

He already knew what I was feeling. There was no need for me to answer.

I dropped his hand like it was on fire and spun around quickly.

The last thing I heard as I exited the NICU was him asking me not to do this.

* * *

_So...yeah...hmm...cliffy? I think it might have been...What did you think? Was that what you were expecting her to do when she finally got to meet little Charlie? I am now working on ending the story. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but I'm going to tie up all the lose ends. If there are any that you are wondering about, then leave me a review with your questions. Maybe those ends will get tied first..._

_This chapter is unbeta'd as will the rest of the story. My emails to my original beta have been getting bounced back and I'm not real sure why. I tried PTB but I feel like I'm just jumping threw hoops just to get a quick edit done to my story. I know I'm not the best writer and I don't claim to be. I write because I enjoy having the story flow through my mind and out through my fingers. I enjoy allowing others read it just for the fun of it. I don't enjoy feeling like I have to study and made to feel like I'm back in school. I just write for fun, that's it. If you don't like my writing, then please don't read it. _

_Stepping down off the milk crate now. Thank you and goodbye..._

_hehe..._

_Lacy_


	15. Chapter 15

Holy crap! I need to apologize. But I won't make excuses because there isn't anything good enough as to why I haven't updated in so long. I just couldn't get in the right mentality to write this chapter.

I finally got it finished though! So here it is...I went at this with no beta, so all the mistakes, grammar, spelling, etc, they are all me.

I have started the next chapter already and am about half way through. Hopefully, I'll have it done within the next few days. I won't make promises though, I'll just cross my fingers and home I'm right.

So here is the next chapter...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Bella!" I called after her.

_What the hell was she doing?_

I took a few quick steps towards the door before a body stepped in front me blocking my path. Her tiny hand landed hard on my chest as I tried to move around her.

I needed to get to Bella.

"Stop, Edward," she said. "Just let her go."

"What the fuck are you saying, Kate?" I hissed. "Let her go? She just ran out on our daughter and you just want me to let her go." I took a step away from her and ran my hand roughly through my hair trying to calm myself down.

"I knew she was acting weird when she came in here. Her expressions, and motions…something was off," she said in a thoughtful tone.

"What are you saying?"

"Just give her time, Edward. She'll get past it." She softly patted my shoulder and walked away.

I froze and my breathing stopped as I stared at Kate and tried to comprehend what she was trying to tell me. But I already knew. I didn't need her to spell it out for me.

"Get past what?" I whispered, as I slammed my eyes closed. I needed to hear her say it, but I didn't want to look at her as she said it. I didn't want to see her pity for my daughter.

I felt a small hand on my arm, but still couldn't bring myself to look at her.

"Edward, I think you need to prepare yourself." Kate said. My eyes opened and I stared at her as I tried to get myself under control. I knew what she meant, but how she worded it was like a bomb inside of my body and it exploded out at her.

"Prepare myself? What the fuck does that mean? She's not dying" I yelled as I tugged my hand through my hair. My eyes were focused, now only on my daughter, as her little whimpers grew louder.

I had startled her.

My chest had clenched so tightly I felt as if my heart was going to burst right through. I had done that. I had made her cry.

I took a few deep breaths and slowly approached Charlotte and I whispered my apologies over and over as I picked her up.

Holding her close I realized that it was the first time I held her. It was the first time I did more than just touch her face.

I held her out in front of me and immediately recognized Bella in her features. The shape of her eyes and her mouth were Bella. Everyone said she looked like me, but Bella was very prominent in our daughter. I wondered if Charlotte was going to have my green eyes or Bella's beautiful brown ones. I hoped she would have Bella's eyes.

This little girl already showed that she had her mammas strength. She was here fighting to overcome being born early and to overcome having to be put on all these machines. She was fighting, just like Bella fought to keep Charlotte inside of her.

Thinking about Bella brought back the reality of the moment and the heart wrenching fact that she had run from the room, from our daughter.

I pulled her closer to my body, to my heart, and felt the tears slowly creep down my cheek.

"Hello, my beautiful girl. I'm so glad you are here. I'm so glad that you are in my arms right now. You should know that you are my entire world. You are the most important person in my life right now. If you ever need me I will be by your side before you can even ask for help. I love you so much, my angel." I closed my eyes tight and tried to fight back the tears that were trying to follow the rest.

My heart was breaking for this angel in my arms. Breaking over the simple fact that I wasn't sure if Bella was going to overcome what was going on in her mind.

"Your mommy got scared, little one. She was scared because you're so tiny. So…" I couldn't fight it anymore and the sobs broke through. "I just need you to fight and grow. I promise you that your mommy will come see you. I promise you."

My knees grew weak as my body trembled. I felt someone gently take Charlotte out of my arms. As they did my knees gave way and I fell to the floor, sobbing.

I don't know how long I sat there, on the floor bawling my eyes out, before I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. The instant the contact was made my body decided it was done with the crying fit and tensed up.

I didn't need to look. I could feel who it was, as odd as that sounds.

I slowly stood up. "Charlie, what can I do for you?" I asked, my voice was hoarse from crying. I tried to hold back the trembles that were still running through my body full force.

I watched as Kate tended to my daughter. I could tell she was listening, but trying to be discrete about it.

Seconds passed and Charlie still hadn't said anything.

I started to ask again, but stopped as I turned around and seen his face.

He was silently crying.

I watched him for a few seconds, trying to figure out what was going on. This man had always been so cold and hateful towards me and I was just now realizing that he really did have a heart. He loved his granddaughter and was just as upset as I was that his daughter reacted the way she did.

He ran his hand down his face trying to hide the fact that he was crying, when he noticed I was watching him.

"I…uh…I was worried that she would be alone." He said as he took a few hesitant steps towards my daughter. "I didn't expect you, or anyone for that matter, to be here."

I stood back, unmoving, and watched him run his finger down the side of her face.

"Damn, she looks so much like Isabella did." He whispered. More tears fell down his cheeks, but he didn't bother to hide them this time. His back straightened and he turned back towards me. "You're a doctor, Edward. I need to know what to do. What to do about Bells I mean."

"I've never had a patient with post partum. I don't…"

"But you are a doctor? You know what to do?" he narrowed his eyes at me, but still there were tears falling down his face. "I watched her through that fucking window." He pointed towards the glass windows that went along one wall of the NICU. "God damn it, Edward, I watched my baby girl struggle with herself just to get close to her daughter. I watched her lose that battle and run from the fucking room like her ass was on fire. Then I watched you break down. So, now what I want to know if it's that bad. I need to know what's ahead. I don't think she could handle this later on if she doesn't recover and she leaves that little girl. After her mother…" he paused and looked down at the floor before clearing his throat. "After her mother walked out on us, I don't think Bella could handle being like _her_."

I didn't know how to answer. My eyes darted between him and Charlotte as I tried to figure out the right words, the right way to tell him, that it could get worse. A lot worse.

I felt my eyes tear back up, but I was able to push them down when I finally found my voice again.

"She hasn't been diagnosed with anything, Charlie. Until then, no one can say why she reacted to Charlotte like she did." I knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but at that moment it was the best I could give him.

Charlie shook his head. "I know and you know and that woman doctor your so cozy with, knows. I saw your reaction to her running out. I heard your conversation afterward and I seen your breakdown. Do not talk down to me like I'm a child. I may not be a doctor, but I know enough to see the fucking signs."

Kate walked up to us at that moment and put her hand on my shoulder. Charlie's eyes zeroed in on it and narrowed before he looked up at my face again.

I couldn't understand what that reaction was for.

I could feel the anger rolling off him, but surprisingly, he was staying fairly calm. However, with the look on his face, and the tone in voice anyone would know that he was upset and angry.

"It's hard to give you answers, Mr. Swan. If she does have post partum her reactions to things will vary from another woman's. So, for Edward or myself to give you an estimate on how long she could possibly have this disease would be wrong of us. You just can't know those things." Kate said professionally.

Charlie stared at her for a long time. Kate kept looking back at me, then back at him.

It was awkward standing there with him looking at us like he was ready to rip someone's head off.

He finally closed his eyes and scratched the top of his head as he took a deep breath and reopened his eyes.

"You work with newborns, and pregnant women," he asked Kate. "have you ever had a patient with post partum?"

She looked at me briefly before looking down at the floor. "Yes," she whispered. "one."

Something was wrong with her answer. Something just felt off. I touched her arm and she looked up at me with tears swimming in her eyes and she gave me a quick shake of her head.

I froze as I continued to look in her eyes. When she closed her eyes and a tear slid its way down her cheek I felt as if my lungs had collapsed. I couldn't breathe.

Charlie hadn't caught on to what was going on between the two of us.

"Okay, so how long did it last for her?" He asked as he looked down at Charlotte squirming in her bed.

Kate squared her shoulders and took a deep breath before looking up at him.

"It only lasted one month, but she…"

"So okay, Isabella could possibly be in here at anytime then. She could come in here tomorrow and be able to love her daughter. She could overcome this just like your patient did." He said quickly cutting her off. He had a small smile on his face as Charlotte wrapped her little hand around his pinky.

Another tear fell down Kate's cheek as she watched him with the baby. I could tell that she was struggling with whether she should tell him or not. I could see it in her face that she didn't want to ruin this moment for him, because at this moment he didn't realize how bad it could possibly get for Bella. He didn't realize what this disease could possibly do to her. He was happy with thinking that, with no doubt in his mind, she would overcome it and be the perfect mother to that beautiful little girl.

"My patient, Mr. Swan," Kate said suddenly with a quick steady breath, efficiently popping Charlie's little bubble he had suddenly put himself in with his thoughts. "My patient," she started again when he finally looked at her. "she killed herself."

I knew it before she said it. By the way Kate was acting, I already knew what had happened, but the moment she actually said the words it was like the world shifted.

I watched Charlie's face pale as I'm sure mine did.

I suddenly had images of being at a funeral and raising Charlotte by myself and telling her what little I knew about her mother.

Charlies voice brought me out of my thoughts.

He looked at me with so much anger while he took the few steps towards me and stood right in front me as he slammed his finger into my chest.

"If anything happens to my baby girl, it's on you and you will pay."

I stood there stunned as he walked past me and left the room. I was clueless about what just happened.

His reaction was nothing that I had expected.

I had expected anger, sure, but not towards me, not for this. I knew he hated me, but to blame me for this…

I just had no clue where Charlie's head was at.

"Edward," Kate said quietly, "this isn't your fault. Don't blame…"

"I know, Kate, I just don't understand his reaction." I said as I ran my hand through my hair once again. She smiled at me and patted my arm.

"He was just told the worst possible outcome to a situation that you all are currently in. He didn't realize how terrible post partum truly can be. Now he knows and it thru him. He'll get over it and you two will…"she stopped and looked at me.

"We will what?" I said with a chuckle.

She smiled. "I don't really know." She laughed. "You guys have never really gotten along, have you?"

I shook my head with another chuckle as I looked up at the clock.

"I need to get back to work. I've been down here way to long." I started walking towards the door when Kate said my name.

"Why don't you stop and see Bella. It might make you feel better." She said and turned her back to tend to a baby.

Go see Bella? How the hell would I handle that? I was upset with her at the moment.

I knew it wasn't her fault, but I just couldn't help the anger that bubbled in my chest when I thought about it.

It was more than likely the wrong emotion to be feeling, but for some reason that was the most prominent one. I was upset and sad about the whole situation in general but I was more pissed off at the world for putting us in it in the first place. After everything we were dealing with, we get this thrown into the mix too.

My family wasn't talking to me because I had caused so much heartache. They had told me that I needed to grow up and deal with my problems on my own and until I done that they were going to stay away. I was to come to them when I was ready, they just couldn't sit beside me as I was making things worse.

This had come to be when Charlie had me and my entire family served with restraining orders. They were upset with everything that was going on with Tanya and how I was handling it.

Tanya and Victoria were putting everything on me, even their drug usage, which I couldn't understand. Apparently, the police thought they had a leg to stand on with it though because I was under investigation. It had even caused problems here at work. I was limited to what I was able to do now. Meaning, I was doing mainly desk work and being everyone else's lackey. On top of that they were making me do random drug tests whenever they felt like it.

I had gone to see Tanya about a week ago to see why she was doing this to me. Her excuse was "since I caused her problems and heartache she was going to do the same to me, especially since I didn't deserve to have anything good."

I also found out from my lawyer that she had had two miscarriages within 6 months. I hadn't known a thing about it. But thinking back now, when she had been pregnant, it was about the same time she had started talking about starting a family and getting married sooner. It wasn't pushy like it was at the end, but it was there. I see the change now when I remember how she acted before the miscarriage and after.

I don't know why I didn't see it then.

The last miscarriage was the one that set everything in motion. She had lost everything when she lost that baby. According to the lawyer she had been told by her doctors that there was too much damage done from the two miscarriages that it would make it extremely difficult to get pregnant.

When I confronted her about it, she denied everything and said she had no clue what the lawyer was talking about. Since he is a good friend of the family, she made a story up about him just telling me things to make me happy and to think she was crazy. I figured it was probably because those two babies that she lost couldn't have possibly been mine as I never had sex with her without a condom. Also, around the times she got pregnant, I had very rarely been with her.

I talked to a man I had went to school with who was doing psychology about her situation. He said it sounded like she wanted a baby so bad that when she lost two of them something in her snapped. He said it happens more than people realize, it's just not talked about often. According to him, we got lucky that she didn't go the route that so many women with her mentality go and decide to take Bella's baby, meaning, cutting it out of Bella herself.

It made me shudder every time I thought of that scenario.

I was extremely glad that Tanya still had a small heart and hadn't gone completely psychotic.

I also found out that the reason she wanted to take Charlotte was because she thought that if we had a baby that shared one of our DNA it would be better. In her mind if we had a child that didn't look like either of us, someone would get suspicious. So for that fact only, she wasn't completely upset that I had cheated on her. She was pretty relieved according to what she had told the police.

Rachel Black had finally spoken up as well and according to her Tanya had black mailed her into doing what she had done to Bella. It was dumb luck that Rachel was Alice's doctor so that was who she took Bella to when the time came. Since Rachel and Tanya were friends, Tanya jumped at the opportunity to get what she wanted.

I found out later that from talking to a guy I went to high school with on the police force that Tanya had used the fact that Rachel liked a few of her patients a little too much and would have sex with them every time they came in, right in the examination room. She supposedly liked to use some of the equipment while they were at it, too. Rachel had been scared of losing her job and license, so she went along with Tanya's plan.

From my understanding Tanya was trying to convince Bella that she was going to be a misfit mother and that her and I could raise the baby better then Bella ever could. It obviously didn't work, so Tanya was bringing in Rachel yet again for another job. To pretend that something happened to Bella's baby when she was born and hand her over to Tanya.

I don't have any idea on what she was thinking when she came up with that plan.

Because of the misery of one woman we have many people whose hearts are breaking and lives are probably ruined. Tanya never once considered that she could have killed Bella and the baby.

I couldn't imagine my life without them. Even then.

So, there I stood, staring through the little window in the door, like a stalker watching Bella lay in her bed and read a book. She didn't even realize how much she meant to me.

But because of me she was no in this situation, lying in a hospital room, pretending everything was fine when in reality everything around her was crumbling.

I was the one that got her pregnant and started the downward spiral of her life.

I stood there and continued to watch her as the tip of her tongue would slip through her lips and peak out as she concentrated on her book, as she tucked loose strands of hair back behind her ears.

I felt like a creep.

Then a voice spoke in the room and Bella laughed a good hearty laugh. One like I had never heard before. I moved so I could see in the corner of the room to see who the person was that was making her laugh like that.

James.

He moved to sit beside her on the bed and took the book out of her hands as he flipped the pages and pointed at something. I could hear his voice, but couldn't make out what was said, but whatever it was it made her laugh again.

She would never be that happy with me. Not now.

Not with everything she had been through because of me.

He was the one that could make her happy. She deserved that.

There was only one thing that I could do to make sure he was who she chose. I knew she didn't realize how happy she was with him. All she ever talked about was their problems. But seeing her with him, she deeply cared for him. She cared more then she thought and I knew for a fact that he was madly in love with her.

They belonged together.

And there was one thing I could do to make sure that happened. To make sure she didn't sit and worry about what was happening with me and that she focused on nothing but our daughter and on her own happiness.

I was going to tell her why her father hates me and wanted me nowhere near her.

* * *

Who cried? Did you?

Sorry for the ending! Don't shoot me. I just couldn't go on with Edwards POV I really wanted you all to hear this from Bellas POV

Please leave me reviews! I love them. They keep me motivated to keep writing...even when I am slow at getting the chapters written. I still think about you all and tell myself that I really need to get it done.


	16. Chapter 16

**So, alittle bit more comes out in this chapter. Maybe some more questions are answered?**

** I had a hard time with this one. Well atleast until about the middle of the chapter. The first part came out easily... **

**Anyway, here it is. Again, I'm going to apologize for the wait. I know by now it doesn't make any difference, but there it is anyway.**

**Please read and review~**

* * *

**BPOV**

"I don't get it, Bella." Alice said as she paced the room. "You went in there extremely happy and ready to see her. But then you run out and now you're telling me you don't want to see her yet? I don't get it."

"I can't explain how I feel." I said quietly

The worse feeling I was feeling at that moment was guilt. Not for running out of the room, but I was feeling guilty because I didn't feel guilty for running away from my daughter. I couldn't explain it.

Alice was right, I was very happy to be able to finally see my daughter. Seeing her there in front of me…

It wasn't how it was supposed to be. I didn't feel anything for her after I seen her. Nothing inside of me clicked.

I felt….nothing for that little tiny baby lying in that incubator.

It was wrong.

Something was wrong with me.

When I looked up at her, she was staring back. Her eyes narrowed at me and black as coal.

"That little girl is struggling to survive. She needs you. You need to grow the fuck up, Bella." With that she turned and left the room slamming the door shut behind her.

I cringed at the bang and fought to hold back the tears that were pushing their way out.

I don't know what I had expected from my family, but it sure wasn't this.

"Knock, knock." I jumped at the unexpected voice, and quickly wiped the tears off my face.

"James." I smiled. I was glad to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you had your little girl and since I was already here, I came to see how everyone was doing, "he said as he sat down on the end of the bed. "and I ran into your father and he said you might need me." He said with a guilty expression on his face.

He knew what was going on. I could tell by looking at him. He had his 'I'm worried about you' expression.

"Oh," I said looking anywhere but at him.

I didn't need, or want, his pity.

"Don't do that, Bella." He snapped and grabbed my hand. "Don't pull away and keep me out. I'm your friend. Despite everything we have been through, I'm still your friend."

I already knew he was still my friend. He had stayed by my side throughout everything. He always came to see me, and automatically knew when I needed to talk.

I just felt bad afterwards, because I always talked about Edward.

Knowing that he was still in love with me, which he had admitted to me the very first visit he made when I first came to the hospital, I still talked about nothing but Edward and my problems.

Thinking back now, he had hardly told me anything about what was going on in his life.

Of course, how was he able to when I didn't give him a chance or even bother to ask?

What a great friend I was.

"James, I'm so sorry." I said as a tear crawled down my face. He reached up and wiped it away.

"For what?" He said as he pushed my hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"For how I've treated you. You've always been there for me and I haven't been there for you at all. I don't even know anything about what is going on with your and Victoria's baby."

He let out a soft chuckle. "Don't worry, Bells. You had a lot on your plate. I understand." He stood up and walked to the window.

His reaction told me whatever was going on wasn't good.

"Tell me about your baby, James." I asked quietly.

"I have a son." His voice caught and his body sagged. "He's not good. He's on so many machines. They aren't giving him a very good survival rate."

He was staring out the window. Away from me, but I knew he was crying. I could hear it in his voice; see it in the way his body shook.

"James," I choked out. I slowly slid out of bed and went to him. I just felt the need to hug him, to touch him to show him that I cared.

He twisted in my arms and let his head fall on my shoulder.

We stood there for who knows how long, crying together. He needed it, we both did.

James was always so strong. He was always my hero, the one I went to when I needed a shoulder to cry on.

My own knight in shining armor.

Now it was my turn to be there for him and be his shoulder to cry on.

He gently pushed me away minutes later and gave me a small smile. "He's beautiful, Bells. He looks just like me."

He took my hand and led me back to the bed, not letting go when we sat down.

"What's his name?" If talking about the happy stuff made him happy, then that's what I was going to do.

His smile grew and he laughed. He shrugged and laughed again. Watching him happy and laughing made me join in and laugh with him.

"I don't know," he said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "That's why I brought these with me." He stopped at the table beside the doorway and picked up a stack of books. I hadn't even noticed he had brought anything in with him. "I want you to help me."

I froze and stared back at him. The look on my face must have been funny, because he laughed again and sat back down on the bed handing me a book.

He took my hand again. "This is something special. Something that he will carry on for the rest of his life. I want someone who is important to me to help me not make a stupid decision and name him Boy."

I laughed as memories of his chocolate lab named Dog came flooding back. We were about thirteen when his father had come home one night from work with a puppy.

One of the guys he worked with had a dog that just had pups and couldn't keep them. Rich thought it would be a surprise for Sara, but she ended up hating that dog. From the moment he brought it home it had something against her. Every time she came close to James the dog would growl at her. He never once bit or even snapped at Sara, just the growl so they decided to keep him. Boy became James' dog.

It took him a week to come up with the name.

Dog was run over by a car about six months later. That was the last pet they had.

James stood up and walked to the little table in the corner spreading a few books out in front of him. "Get to work, Bells. This may take awhile."

I watched him as he started flipping through pages. For the moment, he looked happy. He would chuckle to himself here and there and flip a few pages and continue reading. His leg tapped constantly as if he was nervous about something.

Suddenly his whole demeanor changed and tears welled up in his eyes. His leg froze and he slammed the book shut.

"I can't do this shit, Bella." He said as he stood up and walked back to the window. "I can't be a father! Especially to a kid who is going to have so many complications, if he survives."

I stared at him wide eyed, shocked at his outburst. "Your strong, James. You can be a great father. You have support of everyone around you. I'll be there to help you, your parents, everyone. He'll be a fighter just like his father."

He let out a dark chuckle. "Don't sit there and fucking lecture me, Isabella. You don't know what kind of shape he is in."

"Then tell me." I said as I got up to walk over to him.

"Sit down. I don't want you close to me right now." He said without turning around. "Your daughter is fucking perfect, despite being born early. She's fucking perfect, Bells and you can't even look at her. You don't have the goddamn right to talk to me about taking care of him."

I gasped and collapsed back down on the bed. Tears sprung to my eyes. I had never heard him talk to me like that.

I had never heard him talk like that to anyone.

His hand flew to his head hard and he ran it down the front of his face as he slowly turned to me.

"Fuck, Bella. I'm so damn sorry." He took two huge strides to me and collapsed to the floor in front of me. "I didn't mean to say that."

I stared at the top of his head and watched his body shake as he cried.

I knew him. I knew every part of him, everything about him.

He is my best friend. Even know, after everything we've been through, he's my best friend.

I love him and I know he loves me.

I know that if he wasn't truly hurting he would have never spoken to me like that. It just isn't who James is.

"Tell me what's going on with your son." I asked quietly as I ran my hand through his hair.

He continued to sit there for a few minutes before he gently grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles and stood up to sit back down on the bed beside me.

"You playing with my hair always calms me." He said softly. He didn't once look at me, but he took a deep breath and squeezed my hand and began playing with my fingers. "The day Victoria got arrested was the day she had him. She was so strung out she didn't even know what was going on. She gave birth handcuffed to the bed. It was unreal watching everything. She kept screaming that Tanya had given her a bad mixture. The doctors thought they were going to have to do a c section because she wasn't cooperating." Tears kept falling down his face and he continued to stare at the window.

"Luckily, she finally snapped out of it a little bit and realized she was giving birth. The first words out of her mouth when he was born were 'there is your fucking baby, T. Take him away before Jimmy realizes he was born and stakes claim. Tell him the bastard died or something.'"

"Oh, my god." I said taken back. How could someone be so cruel?

He squeezed my hand again, but still didn't look at me.

"I was so pissed off. I started yelling and screaming at her. The doctors told me I needed to calm down or I was going to have to leave the premises. During my rant she must have realized I was there. She was just staring at me with so much hatred. When she spoke again I remember feeling sorry for her."

He paused and finally looked at me. "It was like she had forgotten everything that had happened up to that point. 'Don't get any ideas you prick.' She told me. 'That isn't your baby. That thing belongs to Tanya and Edward.' Then she laughed and started repeating how stupid I was to believe her when she told me we were going to be a family and raise the baby together. She started going on and on about how her little plan to rip me away from you worked and she finally got what she wanted, what she deserved. There was a detective there taking notes of everything she was saying, she didn't even realize that every word that came out of her mouth just put her and Tanya deeper into the hole they were already in."

We sat staring at each other. Neither one of us saying a word. I just couldn't understand how a person could be so cruel to another person.

I always knew there was something wrong with Victoria, but I just didn't grasp the concept of how sick her mind truly was.

It must run in that family, because Tanya wasn't any better. The way these two women ruined the lives of so many people was outrageous. They were doing everything they could to get what they wanted and they didn't give a damn who they walked on and hurt in the process.

The more I heard about what was going on, the more I realized I had ruined their plans.

Sure, the plan was already in motion when Victoria slept with James and got pregnant, but if I had never ran away from that. Ran away to Seattle to get away from him I would have never gotten drunk and slept with Edward.

I would have never gotten pregnant and given Tanya what she really wanted, Edwards baby. I was the one that made her plan change.

That left Victoria pregnant with a baby she never wanted in the first place. She just got pregnant to help her sister out with getting a baby. Getting James in bed however was always a plan. She knew that was the one thing she could do that would split him and me up. She had had the nerve to tell that to Charlotte one day long before it ever happened.

"Tell me about your son. How is he doing now?" I asked wanting to think about things other than Victoria and Tanya.

He gave me a small smile. "He's gorgeous. He has my blonde hair, but it has a very light tint of red to it. I think that is the only thing he got from her. The red tint, I mean. He can't breathe on his own because his lungs weren't fully developed. They said it's common with babies who are born from mothers who used drugs during pregnancy. Their growth isn't where it needs to be and all that.

The first couple of weeks he was here he…uh…he went through withdrawals. They still can't get him to eat right, which is why they had to put the IV's in his little arms. So that he doesn't get malnourished. He doesn't sleep like he should. He only takes a few minute long naps here and there. He was so small when he was born and he was only 6 weeks early. The doctors had no clue how she carried for as long as she did. We got lucky with that though. There is absolutely no way he would have survived if he was born any earlier." He stopped talking and glanced out the window again. He seemed to of spaced out, I'm sure he was thinking about what would have been if his son hadn't of made it.

"How much did he weigh?" I asked curiously.

He smiled back at me with a sad smile on his face. "Four pounds ten ounces."

I gasped. Four pounds and ten ounces! "Wow…that's not much more then…."

"I know. Like I said, we got lucky she carried him as far as she did."

Neither of us said a word for quite a while. He stood at the window staring out and I sat on the bed staring at him, just thinking about the what ifs.

What if he had realized what Victoria was doing that night they slept together?

We would more than likely still be together planning where we were going to live while we were in school. Quit possibly maybe even planning our wedding.

What if I hadn't run away from everything after I found out about him and Victoria?

I would have never met Edward or any of the other Cullen's. I wouldn't have gotten pregnant and I wouldn't be sitting in this hospital right now. My life would be what I had dreamed of since I was little.

What if I hadn't of gotten pregnant that night I met Edward? Would we still have met again?

More than likely yes we would have. Alice was working for Rosalie and became good friends with the entire family. I'm sure we would have met eventually.

I could of sat here and pondered thousands of scenarios about the 'what ifs', but what's the point.

"So let's choose a name for that boy of yours." I said making James jump.

He turned around and smiled at me. He nodded his head and went back to the table.

"Do you have any preferences?" I asked. "Maybe things to stay away from?"

"Boy." He stated simply with a smirk on his face as he started going through the books again.

I laughed. "Okay, you won't name him Boy. Got it." I sat back and started flipping through the book, but not really paying attention to what I was reading. "What about George, after your grandpa, or Richard after your dad?"

He shook his head. "I don't think I want to name him after anyone. He needs to be unique."

"He's already unique, James. He has you as a father."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked pretending to look upset.

I laughed again. "I didn't mean it like that. I didn't even realize there was another way to take that until you asked. I simply meant he's unique because he has you as a father. There is no other like him."

He gave me a defeated look and walked towards the bed. "Well, hell, Bells. I thought we were flirting."

I laughed even harder. "You call that flirting?"

He shrugged and handed me the book he had in his hand. "Look, I found a name."

I looked where he pointed and again I laughed at his trying to be funny. "You can't name him Lotta."

He laughed with me. "I was reading and when I seen this one I started thinking about silly names. What if my last name was Bull and I named him Lotta. Or how about my last name was Dick, I could call him Harry." I was laughing loudly with him. "Oh, what about Willie Long?"

"James," I said trying to stop him from continuing but failing miserably.

"Hugh Jass."

I put my hand on his arm. "James, stop." I couldn't stop laughing.

These weren't even that funny. I had even heard what he was saying before. But for some reason I couldn't stop laughing.

Maybe it was the stress finally getting to me.

"Knock, knock" I heard someone say.

James looked back at me and we both stopped laughing.

"Edward, man, its good to see you. Wish I could stay and chat but I have a ton of work to get done." He stood up and started stacking the books back up. He walked back to me on his way to the door and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Bells. I'll see you later alright."

I nodded and watched him leave the room.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything to Edward, or to even look at him. I knew he was disappointed in me and wanted to talk about what happened earlier in the NICU with our daughter. I just wasn't up for it.

Neither one of us said a word.

I could see him out of the corner of my eye as I stared at the wall across from the bed. He stood with his hands in his pockets swaying from foot to food.

I fidgeted with the blanket and pretended to fluff my pillow. I just wanted him to leave.

"There are pictures." He suddenly said.

I jumped slightly, unprepared for him to speak.

"There are pictures of you, of me, and of us together."

My head jerked towards and I'm sure my face paled. "Pictures of us?" I asked quietly, afraid of his answer. "From when?" By the look on his face already knew.

His eyes moved from me to the wall behind me. "Of that night."

Of course there are pictures of that night. Why would there be any good pictures of us? Compromising pictures just goes with the theme of my life.

I couldn't take my eyes off him, but he still didn't once look at me. He just kept swaying from foot to foot and looking at whatever he was looking at behind my head.

"They found them in my desk at home."

"You took pictures of us?" I ask shocked. I don't remember him taking pictures!

His body jerked and he finally looked at me with wide eyes. "What? No! I didn't take pictures of you."

"Then how are there pictures of us of that night?" I asked starting to get up off the bed.

"Honestly, I don't know." He actually had the balls to look ashamed.

I was standing in front of him at that point, making him look at me. "If you didn't do it how did they end up in your desk?"

"I've been wondering the same thing myself, Bells." My father said as he shut the door behind him. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm glad I did. I'd like this information to." He came to stand beside us, glaring at Edward. "The only reason your ass isn't jail right now because of those fucking pictures is because of what your last name is."

Edward looked taken back. "My last name has nothing to do with it. They aren't my pictures. How would I be able to take them if I was in them myself?"

"You had the camera on a timer or there was someone with you! I don't know but I will find out" My father hissed stepping closer to Edward.

"There wasn't anyone in the room." They both looked at me and froze.

"Are you saying you remember everything from that night then?" my father asked with narrowed eyes. "Because last time anyone had questions you kept your mouth shut."

I didn't know what was going on at that time. No one would tell me anything, so I didn't want to say anything and get any one in trouble. I wasn't sure what could get someone in trouble about that night, but I didn't want to take the chance and tell them something that I thought didn't matter when it really did.

I looked down at the floor feeling ashamed that I had lied to the police and my father.

"Yes, I remember."

My father's jaw tensed and I could feel the anger rolling off him with so much force I staggered backwards.

"You lied?" he hissed "God damn it, Bella! You lied to me? You lied to the detectives that are on this case? I could throw your little ass in jail for this, do you know that?"

Big fat tears rolled down my face. One thing my father taught us growing up was never lie to the police; if we did it could very possibly keep a murderer out of jail. That wasn't the case in this situation, but it was a good example and definitely kept us from lying to the police about anything…until now.

Charlie stepped forward and wrapped me in a hug. "Baby girl, I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry." He said into my hair. "Just…just tell me why you would do that? Why would you lie? What is it that you're afraid of?"

I stepped back, out of his hug and looked at Edward. He was staring back at me with tears rolling down his own cheeks. Why he was crying I didn't know, but it made my chest hurt to see him cry like that.

My father's eyes moved from me to Edward and back again a few times, before he grabbed my wrist and spun me back around to face him.

"You're protecting him?" he asked me.

"Protecting him? There isn't anything to protect him from." I said as I turned half way around so that I could see both of them. "Edward didn't do anything wrong." My father started to cut me off "No, listen to me, Daddy. He didn't do anything. It was me. He didn't know how old I was. I lied to him. When we got to the hotel room…"

"I don't want to hear this Bella. I know what happened there." My father said cutting me off.

"No, just listen, please. When we got to the hotel room there was a lady at the front desk."

"I already know about Tanya's cousin, Isabella. We've already looked into it. The only thing she did wrong was take your information from the computer and give it to Tanya. She was charged for that."

Edward started mumbling to himself and pacing in front of the doorway. His hand was yanking at his hair like he was trying to pull it out. My father was staring at me searching for answers for unasked questions.

Charlie quickly spun around and faced Edward. "That restraining order is still in effect."

"Dad!" I hissed.

"No, Isabella." My father said calmly as he turned back around to face me. "Just because you are trying to protect him doesn't give you the right to put the blame on someone else for this. The pictures were found in his desk at his home. That's enough proof for me."

"Edward wouldn't do anything like that." I said quietly as I turned to look at Edward, who was still pacing and mumbling to himself.

He wasn't capable of anything like that? Was he?

He wouldn't have disrespected me like that. I didn't think he could disrespect anyone in that way.

Charlie chuckled softly and narrowed his eyes at me. "Why? Because you know him so well?"

I looked back at Edward and his hands were shoved down in his pocket and he was looking intently at the floor.

I just wanted him to look at me. Give me something. I walked up to him and put my hand on his arm.

"Edward," I whispered "please, tell me that you didn't take those pictures. Tell me something." The tears were falling full force.

I was scared.

Scared that, since he wasn't saying a word, maybe my father was right.

"Please," I begged.

He looked at me finally and his eyes were pooling up with tears as he stared back into mine.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. His head dropped down on top of mine and I could feel his tears hit my shirt and hair.

"I can't do this."He said hoarsely.

"You can't do what?"

"I can't push you away. I can't make you hate me." He pulls away slightly and looks directly into my eyes. "Bella, I didn't take those pictures. Thank you for sticking up for me."

I didn't know what he meant by 'push me away', but I didn't have time to care. His lips smashed into mine and I felt like I was finally home.

Edward was home.

I felt like everything was finally falling into place.

It didn't last long, though.

Suddenly we were pulled apart and Edward was thrown up against the wall by my father. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he roared. "You have fucken' balls, son. You kiss my daughter like that right in front of me. You're asking to go to prison. Get out!" He shoved Edward towards the door.

Edward didn't say a word. He complied with my father and started opening the door to leave, but I couldn't let him.

That kiss woke me up. It made me feel like I was right where I belonged.

With him…

With my family…

"Stop!" I yelled. "Edward, don't leave me." They both froze and turned to look at me.

"There is restraining order, Isabella. He needs to leave the fucking floor like I said before I call…." My father started.

"Edward, will you take me to Charlotte?"

* * *

**So we got alittle bit out James' story. Not alot but enough to get to where it needs to be...**

**Did this chapter answer any more questions?**


	17. Chapter 17

This is an extremely short chapter and for that I apologize, but I felt like I needed to get something out to you all so you didn't think I've forgotten the story. I'm also hoping that this chapter will answer a few questions.

Hope you enjoy...

* * *

**EPOV**

I felt my world shift when she spoke those words.

"_Edward, will you take me to Charlotte."_

The Chief and I both froze and stared at each other, both trying to figure out if we had heard the same thing. He closed his eyes tight and his hands balled up into tight fists as, I assume, he came to the realization that she did in fact ask me to take her to see our daughter.

He shook his head and took a step towards her, she backed away. "I don't think that's a good idea, Isabella."

Her mouth fell open and she narrowed her eyes in confusion. "You don't think me going to see my daughter is a good idea?" she asked.

Chief swan shook his head again. "No, you going to see your daughter is a great idea. I just don't think him taking you to see her is something that should happen. You should have someone with you that will support you during the process."

"Edward will be there." Bella said as she looked at me with an intensity that made me nervous. She was looking at me and trying to figure something out. I just didn't know what it was she was trying to figure out.

Chief Swan scoffed. "He will be there for you about as much as a goldfish."

"You don't know him, dad," Bella stated.

"You don't either, Bells."

They were arguing about me like I wasn't even in the room, but I didn't mind really. Bella was still standing up for me and the sight of it made my heart swell with pride.

She actually cared for me.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

There was no way I would have been able to just leave her and never look back.

Even with the age difference we had a connection. A connection that I've only heard about in stories. The few times that we have talked, I mean really talked, I could tell that we both felt it.

She was easy to talk to and when we were quietly just sitting together it was a comfortable quiet.

She was it for me and her standing up for me to her father, her having faith in me made me realize that.

I was going to fight for her.

But first, I had to fight that damn restraining order. Not just for me, but for my family as well.

I knew that anger was the reason Chief Swan had filed it against my family, so that one wouldn't be hard to fight and have dropped. Especially with the last name of Cullen. I hated to use my last name to get things, but in this instance I would do it.

I needed to find proof for myself. Proof that I didn't do what they are claiming I did. Proof that I would never disrespect someone like that. Proof that I was in fact a decent man like Bella seemed to think I was.

"….you think." Bella was saying when I started paying attention again.

"You don't know what he did!" Charlie yelled. Bella cringed back at that acid in his voice, but caught herself and stood back up straight.

"Then tell me." She said calmly looking directly into his eyes. The Chief's eyes darted to me full of anger and hate and in that moment I knew he was going to make me do it.

It was kind of ironic that only minutes ago I had planned on doing it myself, and after deciding that I couldn't go through with it I was going to be forced to do it anyway.

"You should tell her." Chief Swan said smugly. He knew what would happen when I told her. He knew that she wouldn't want anything to do with me.

Bella turned to me and reached for my hand. "Edward?"

The look in Bella's eyes made me tear up. She had so much faith in me that she didn't really believe that I did anything wrong. This time however I did do something.

A tear fell from my eye and rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. She didn't need to see me act like a baby. She was the one getting hurt…again.

I had to look away from her. I couldn't stand that look in her eyes. Instead I looked towards Chief Swan. He had his eyes narrowed and his fists balled up, like he was going to attack if I didn't follow through with this.

It was something I needed to do. She needed to know everything. Not just what people think she needs to know.

"There are…"my voice caught in my throat, I swallowed and it felt like I was trying to swallow a baseball. "There are pictures of you and of us." I started again.

"Pictures?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Pictures of you long before we met. Some of you by yourself most are with you and James together. A lot of them are of….intimate situations." I stared intently at the floor not wanting to look at either one of the other two people in the room. "The pictures of us are from the night we first met."

"At the club?" her voice shook as she spoke.

I kept my eyes down focused on the design of the tiles on the floor. "There is some of the club, but most are at the hotel you were staying in."

She gasped and I looked up out of instinct and instantly regretted it. She was staring at me with tears running down her face.

I didn't want this.

I didn't want to hurt her. Of course Chief Swan would make me be the one to do this to her. He hated me.

Hated me for what I did to his baby girl.

"H..how? How are there so many pictures of me?" she asked roughly wiping the tears from her face.

"He was stalking you, Bells." Chief Swan said. "Don't you see that? He already knew you before you two…before you two got together."

"No!" I yelled not wanting her to believe him. I lowered my voice. "I didn't stalk you, Bella. I had never seen you in my life before the night we first met. Our meeting wasn't planned, it just happened." I took a step towards her, but Chief Swan stopped me with a push back and eyes that told me if I got any closer he would kill me.

"There were pictures of Edward and me together at the hotel. Were they of us in the room?" she looked at her Dad, who turned beat red at the question. He just nodded. Bella turned back to me, tears rolling down her face again. "There was no one there with us, Edward. How were there pictures of us together in that room?" she asked quietly.

She was already doubting me.

"I didn't do it." I said quickly.

Chief Swan scoffed. "Who the fuck did if it wasn't you?"

"I don't know" I said quietly. I had a pretty good idea, but I wasn't going to say it just yet. Not until I had some proof. Right now if I were to say it he would just think I was laying the blame on someone else so I could go on with my pretty little life.

He's accused me of it before.

"Of course you don't." He put his arm around her as her body started shivering as she silently cried. "They were in your possession, Edward. They were in your locked desk drawer."

Bella gasped. "What?"

I took a step towards Bella again, not caring about the Chief. I just wanted to let her look into my eyes and see the truth. I didn't do what he was making it sound like I did and I needed to her to see that. I needed her to believe me…believe IN me.

"I found them. I didn't look at them. They were lying on my coffee table. A picture of you sitting on a bench was the picture on top. I figured they were James' so I picked them up and hid them meaning to give them back to him later. I didn't want them to be found by Tanya or Victoria." I was rambling and I knew it. But was I was desperate for her to hear my side of the story and to believe me.

"I forgot about them until your father and the Seattle police department showed up to search my house. My family was there, we were getting ready to go out for dinner. Your father was the one that found them. I didn't even see any of the other pictures until he laid them all out on my desk." I turned my attention to him and narrowed my eyes. "He laid them all out on my desk for everyone to see. He called for everyone to come into the room and look what he found in my desk. There you were in all these pictures…you were naked in some of them and he just laid them out so everyone could see them."

Bella looked at her father, I would have liked in that moment to have been able to read her mind. She just stared at him not saying a word and with a blank look on her face. She turned back to me with that same blank stare and my heart plummeted.

"I see." She said emotionless. "That's why he had the restraining order for you, but why your family?"

I didn't know how to answer that so I stayed silent. I honestly had no clue why he actually able to get the restraining orders against my family. I was surprised that the judge who granted it didn't just laugh at it and throw it out. Apparently Charlie Swan has a little bit of pull somewhere.

Charlie cleared his throat and tried to put his arm around her shoulders again, but she shrugged it off and moved away from him…away from us both.

* * *

I hope that answered a few things...Bella's POV is next and it should clear more of it up. THEN we will get some Mommy Bella in there...There will be a few more scenes with Victoria and Tanya...they are needed trust me.


End file.
